Love hurts
by totem
Summary: Love hurts...and Phoebe finds out the hard way she's having trouble with Prue, her life and her boyfriends - need i say more. Please read and review (complete)
1. chapter 1

LOVE HURTS  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Don't turn away Phoebe, don't you dare walk away from this..." "Why not, we know how it is going to turn out?" Phoebe shot back at the eldest "You are three and a half hours late, I told you to be back by eleven thirty" "Well, I'm not a child, and you can't ground me," "I can't ground you but I can sure as hell teach you who's boss." "Oh so your boss are you?" Phoebe screamed, "Yeah, I'm boss; I'm the one that has looked out for you..." "Since I was a baby, you gave up your own childhood...blah, blah, blah! I'm sick of this shit change the record Prue."  
  
Prue gritted her teeth, no matter how much she wanted to hit Phoebe right now she controlled her anger, and decide to change the subject.  
  
"Your baby sister is sitting up in her room, scared because she thought that you had left, like dad! I think that you should do your best to sober up, and go and speak to her." "I'm not drunk!" Phoebe shouted, "Phoebe I can smell it on you from here." Prue argued, "Just do your best to get hold of your self and speak to her..." "How about you speak to me...stop getting out of telling me what you really think!" "I am not speaking to you when you are like this." "LIKE WHAT?" Phoebe screamed, "This! You, acting all almighty all of a sudden" "Do you know what I have had a shit day and this isn't what I need right now!" "What happened one of your boyfriends hit you?" Prue spat evilly.  
  
Phoebe was shocked; her voice sounded so genuinely hurt, "That was low Prue. Really low...you really know how to hurt someone." Prue was instantly regretting what she said, "Phoebe I'm..." She tried "What you think that you're so great? Your boyfriend comes over when he says so that makes him and you better? What he holds your hand and you are the best thing ever?" She asked, "No He doesn't hit me! When he downs a few he doesn't turn on me! Your better than that Phoebe" "No I'm not Prue, and you taught me that every time I came through that door, you will find some way to put me down." "No this isn't getting turned into a deep, you and me issue..." "Oh so we do have them, issues...cause I still thought you were in denial, living in this delusional world where you were actually a good sister, that we were actually close..." "If you don't shut your moth you and my fist will be close." Phoebe stepped forward as if Dearing Prue to try something, "Go on, hit me Prue, it's what I'm used to, dad hit me! Rob hit me! Mark hit me! Jack hit me! Chris put me in hospital! Don't think I don't expect to be hit by you...I do..." Phoebe's fist clenched and Prue stepped closer to her, "Hit me Prue" She shouted, "Don't tempt me." She warned, "Don't talk about me like I'm nothing, don't put me down and don't ever bring up my boyfriends again!" "Why because their all losers who beat on you?" Prue asked, Her voice raised, "I am warning you..." Phoebe shouted louder, "What are you going to do?" Prue spat, "I'm going to make you sorry!" Phoebe warned.  
  
"You are just like dad Prue, this is exactly how he acted before he hit me, he'd make everything my fault, mom's death, why you and Piper were never around, why grams died, why there was never any food on the table." Phoebe stepped forward to Prue so there were inches between them, "So go on, you have had a go, this is where you hit me..." Phoebe looked into Prue's eyes, they were fiery red with anger "You know that I would never treat you like he did!" "Don't kid yourself Prue; this is exactly how he treated me." "This is nothing like what he did..." "How would you know you were never around here, when I had to jump in front of him to stop him from hitting Paige, had to make sure he never hurt her after he had a drink...where were you and Piper? No where, I was sixteen Prue and three years later I still have nightmares, I still have to get up in the night and go and sit in the corner of Paige's bedroom just to make sure she won't be hurt. You and Piper walked away, from the drink from the arguments from the anger, you didn't care about me then or Paige, how can you stand there now and pretend that you are doing all this because you love me, you are just as bad as he is...You don't give a damn about me, or Paige..." They were still only inches apart when Prue began to shout back, "Don't ever talk to me like that again!" "Why? What are you going to do?"  
  
Prue lost it; she pushed Phoebe by the shoulders causing her to back up, "Don't touch me Prue!" Phoebe warned sternly, both sisters staring into the eyes of the other, "I have had it with you" Prue said, once again pushing her, this time into the small table in the center of the foyer, causing all that was on top to fall to the floor, Phoebe pushed Prue back, and advanced towards her, "You want to play this way you got it...Dad had the same look in his eyes just before he'd hit me, so come on lets get it over with... " Prue looked away, "What you don't like the anger you feel, well get used to it...just like dad once it gets you it won't leave." Phoebe continued to scream.  
  
"Paige and Piper are going to realize what you are and walk, just like Dad, and now me." it was then that Prue lunged her fist into Phoebe's face causing her to fall backwards and fall against the table just managing to grab it and keep herself from hitting the floor, it was then that Prue looked up to see Piper stood in shock coming through the front door, then she looked at Phoebe who was struggling to get to her feet, everything was in slow-motion and then everything came fast all at once.  
  
"Prue!" Piper's voice screamed, then a small voice came, it was Paige's, "STOP! Stop fighting!" She cried sounding so lost and helpless, "Please stop it!" she cried, begging in desperation.  
  
Phoebe once on her feet wiped the blood from her mouth, anger in her eyes, her hands trembling with anger she wanted so much to hit Prue right now but, held back. She advanced forward, "Welcome back dad." Phoebe said, angrily, "Welcome the fuck back, this isn't over, watch your back, I'm going to take you" She threatened, before turning to see a shocked Piper at the door and Paige on the bottom step.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige and felt her heart crumble, she had seen this so many times, Paige would cry like this when her dad would hit Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe walked over pulling a broken Paige up from the floor, wrapping her loving arms around the small frame of the nine year old; she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "You are going to pay Prue!" She spoke firmly before advancing up the stairs with a crying Paige burying her face in Phoebe's neck. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Phoebe placed a crying Paige down on the bed in her room, "How about you sleep with me tonight?" Phoebe asked, receiving a nod form the small child Phoebe whipped the tears from Paige's eyes, "Sweetie its okay, calm down." "I...I thought...you left me?" Paige sobbed, "Honey, I'd never leave you, you know that. I'm sorry I scared you!" "P...Prue h...hit you because of me" Paige cried harder, "No, Paige, Prue hit me" Phoebe said, angry that Prue hit her and that Paige saw... "But that's between me and Prue...sweetie I promise you have nothing to do with it." Phoebe pulled Paige into her and held her tight, "Baby I love you so much...none of this was your fault." "W...why did P...Prue hit ...you?" Paige mumbled, "Prue's just angry!" Phoebe forced herself to rationalize it, for Paige's sake anyway, although doing so made her blood boil with anger and her heart beat fast as the hate she had for the oldest grew, "You...you t...t...old me that...when we are...are angry we...should talk...not fight." "I know sweetie, and, Prue and I are going to talk, just as soon as you are safely tucked into my bed, and after we have talked I'm going to come up here, and get into bed with my favorite little sis and keep her safe." Paige looked up at Phoebe, "Promises you won't leave!" "I'll never leave you Paige, I promise."  
  
It wasn't long until Paige cried herself to sleep, in Phoebe's arms, Phoebe slowly picked her up and placed her into the large double bed tucking her in and kissing her on the head, "Night sweetie" She whispered, before picking up a shirt from the side and walking to the door, she took one last look at the youngest Halliwell before turning off the light and shutting the door, then she turned and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Phoebe looked into the mirror and washed the blood from her face, then she took her top of, she looked into the mirror at her body, a mass of bruises, some old and some recent tears burned her eyes but she held it back, forcing herself to regain her composure she put her shirt on and a grey hooded sweat top over that and then turned to leave the bathroom.  
  
She descended the stairs slowly and walked into the living room to find Prue and Piper both sitting there, Prue's hands shaking and Piper anger evident, it was very rear that Piper shouted, but Phoebe could tell that she had been.  
  
When Prue saw Phoebe enter the room she quickly stood to her feet, "Don't ever hit me in front of Paige again, she has been through too much already. Don't do that to her!" Phoebe's voice was filled with hate, Prue never spoke, "What have nothing to say, well I have plenty say..." Before she could continue Pipers voice could be hared, "What the hell are you two doing?" "Why don't you ask her?" Phoebe spat, "Ever think I'll stand there and take that from you again you got another thing coming..." "Phoebe shut the hell up both of you...sit the hell down." Piper shouted, Prue sat back on the chair where she was originally still having not spoken and Phoebe walked over leaning against the wall, Piper shut the door to the room and then looked at them, "I walk through the door to find you two beating the crap out of each other with Paige at the bottom of the stairs." "I wasn't beating the shit out of anyone, incase you didn't realize, I never hit her and I didn't know Paige was there" "I don't care who it was, of that you didn't know. I want to know what the hell happened here tonight."  
  
Phoebe stood to her feet, "You know what, Piper, this has nothing to do with you, it's between me and her..." "Oh, when my sister is crying her heart out at the bottom of the stair and the other one's are fighting it becomes my problem...tell me what the hell went on..." Piper looked at Phoebe who had her vision dead set on the oldest, anger and rage only too evident.  
  
"Alright, Prue lets start with you...why did you hit her?" Prue looked across at the youngest, and stood to her feet, "Get the hell out of this house!" Phoebe stepped forward, "What makes you think you have the right?" Phoebe spat, "Prue what the hell has gotten into you?" Piper asked, "You hared me, GET OUT!" Prue shouted, "You want me out you are going to have to get me out because there is no way that I am leaving that little girl upstairs." "That little girl doesn't need to see you coming home drunk, and, beaten by your" "I swear to god Prue if the word...BOYFRIEND comes out your mouth you'll pay!" Piper stepped between the two sisters that were advancing towards each other, "Prue I don't think that Paige needs to see you and Phoebe fighting at the bottom of the stairs." Prue looked at Piper, "I didn't know she was stood there." "And that makes it better?" She asked, "Jesus Christ it shouldn't be happening."  
  
"What were you fighting about?" Piper questioned again, "She pushed me!" "Bull shit and you know it...Prue, don't think you can treat me like you did tonight?" "I won't have to, because after tonight you won't live in this house again, ever, it's over, you are moving out." Phoebe looked at the oldest sister and smiled, "That was the last thing dad said to me before I shoved a knife through his gut...Paige had to see that too, had to see her dad nearly kill me and then in self defense I nearly killed him...I can do it again." "That's enough, Phoebe you are not going anywhere, Prue shut the hell up and there will be no attempted murder of anyone..." "For now" Phoebe stated, "Ever" Piper shot back, "Yeah, what ever, all I came down here to say was that if you fucking try and hit me again you'll pay big time. Do you understand?" Prue looked away, "Hay, bitch I'm talking to you" Prue walked forward a step, "You think that I'm scared of you?" Prue asked, "No but you might be scared of the blade I'm packing..." "You are bluffing and I call it, because if you don't shut the hell up and show me some respect you're going to feel my power." "Oh you call my bluff and I raise the stakes, you'll pay...with your life if your not careful" Piper lost it now, "That's it I have had it with you two, This ends here tonight!"  
  
Phoebe looked at the oldest, "So Prue, you want to teach me to respect you? I can tell you how dad tried, and failed." "You drove our father away, you nearly killed him..." "And here it is, Prue finally tells us why she hit me, she hates me for what happened to dad." "You happened to Dad!" Prue shouted, "Always were a daddy's girl weren't you Prue! Drink happened to dad, depression happened to day, but you didn't want to see it, both of you left me to deal, I had to pick up the pieces. When he hit me, I had to comfort Paige. When I stood in front of his punch before it hit Paige, I had to deal with the guilt. I was sixteen and you two abandoned me. I have learned to look out for myself." "Well if that's the truth then why dose every boyfriend you have beat you up?" Prue asked, "This has nothing to do with them!" Phoebe shot back." "It has everything to do with them, and you drinking and doing drugs." "I don't think any of that is any of your business!"  
  
"Both of you STOP" Piper's voice filled the air, the room fell silent, "Phoebe I never knew..." "Piper, I don't want this, you two feeling sorry for me. It's over it happened, I don't have a problem with you, I have a problem with her! Just stay the hell out my life...and don't ever hit me." "I'll do what I like...I'm your big sister." "Why does that sound so familiar? Oh yeah because I hared something just like that it went like this, 'I'm your father, I'll treat you how the hell I like' You are just like him, and you know it. If you are not careful you'll lose the respect of Piper and Paige, just like you have lost mine."  
  
Prue was consumed by rage and anger, "I tell you one thing, you better get over yourself and start acting like the Phoebe I used to know." "Nah Prue...I didn't like the old Phoebe the one everyone walked over, the one who was always expected to take shit of everyone...I'm not the Phoebe you can control anymore. And I am going to say this once more...DON'T hit me or Paige...and even attempt to turn on Piper I'll take you." "I'd never hit them." "You said that about me, and here I am, stood in front of a person that I used to look up to hating you, wanting to kill you, wanting to shove my hand around your neck until you can't breathe...but I can't and the only thing stopping me is that little girl upstairs." With that Phoebe turned and walked from the room leaving Piper and Prue stood there.  
  
"Piper I..." Prue began, "Do you know what, I don't want to hear it...I don't know what went on here tonight but you crossed a line, you went way beyond the duty of a big sister. Sure you have the right to look out for us, but you have no right doing what you did to Phoebe," "I was just angry that she let her boyfriends walk all over her treat he like shit I was worried." "Oh and you thought the best thing to do was hit her! I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm going to bed, and you better sort this out with Phoebe, First thing." 


	3. chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Phoebe awoke the next morning, Paige was lay on her chest and she had her arm wrapped around her, she was still asleep, she looked across at the clock, 6:15, Phoebe sighed, her head hurt and her face ached, 'damn Prue, I'll kill' her she thought, 'if that was anyone else, they wouldn't be able to stand after I'd finished with them, but I just couldn't hit Prue' She thought.  
  
She watched Paige sleep for a further fifteen minuets before the eye's of the youngest fluttered open. "Hay sweetie" Phoebe whispered, "Phoebe, you're still here." "Of course, you really did think that I was going to leave you, didn't you?" Paige nodded her head, "I really wanted you last night I was scared" "Why?" Phoebe asked, "I...I had I nightmare about...dad!" Phoebe sat up and Pulled Paige close, "I'm sorry honey, you woke up and I want here you must have been scared" Paige nodded, "I made Prue Mad and then she shouted at you." "No baby, I made Prue mad...not you..." "Did she hurt you?" Paige asked, lifting her hand to Phoebe's slightly bruised face, "Prue hurt me...no! I'm too strong." Phoebe joked wanting to lighten the mood for Paige, not wanting her to know that Prue had really hurt her not only physically but also emotionally, "Come one, let's get dressed and we'll have a sisters day, be quite and don't wake them though!" Paige4 nodded and got up from the bed leaving the room to get ready.  
  
As asked, she did so very quietly, creeping around, because over the last three years Paige had realized that Phoebe only ever asked her to do something if it was necessary and today for some reason it was necessary not to wake Piper or Prue. 'Probably because they are still fighting' Paige thought as she crept down the stairs.  
  
Phoebe was stood at the bottom when Paige crept down, "Hay honey, we are going to grab some breakfast out okay?" Paige smiled, "Okay Phoebe" With this Phoebe took the keys to Piper's jeep and both sisters left the house. ............................................................................................................  
  
About half an hour later Phoebe and Paige were sat in a small café in the center of San Francisco, "So Paige, lets get some breakfast and then what do you want to do?" Phoebe asked, Paige shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." "You don't know? Well how about we head off to the park, I think we have the football in the back of the car?" "Yeah" Paige squealed with delight. Phoebe smiled, but when Paige looked at her and the little face turned serious so did Phoebe's, "Phoebe, we haven't done this in ages?" "What?" Phoebe asked, "Snuck out the house, last time was the night before dad...nearly..." She stopped and looked into the eyes of her older sister, "...You did this to cheer me up after last night?" Phoebe looked away, "You always did this if dad went psycho on you...it's not going to start again is it?" Phoebe looked into the pleading eyes of the youngest, "I promise, I'll sort this out as soon as we go back home, but for now, we have a good time." Paige smiled, and relaxed a little, she trusted that Phoebe would sort it out.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Prue woke up and the days events came flooding back, she sighed, and pushed the covers back from her, getting out of her bed she took her cloths and towel and headed for her bathroom.  
  
About half an hour latter she walked back into her room, looking as beautiful as possible at seven thirty in the morning, she had been thinking about the previous night and decided she and Phoebe needed to talk, she needed to keep her anger in check and talk to her.  
  
When she walked out of the bed room she noticed Phoebe's door was open, she decided to go and check on her, walking up the landing she peered around the door to be confronted by the sight of a perfectly made bed and a spotless room. A look of confusion crossed her face, 'it's only seven thirty since when is Phoebe up at seven thirty?' she though, then she turned and decided to check on Paige...  
  
Piper was stood downstairs, with a cup of coffee in her hand as she flipped through the mail; the silence was broken by the voice of her oldest sister, "Piper, where the hell, are Phoebe and Paige?" She asked angrily, "I hared them leave early this morning..." "And you didn't stop them?" Prue asked, Piper looked up at the oldest sister, "No Prue I never, Phoebe is not a child, she doesn't need to be monitored, and she doesn't need our permission to take her sister out." "Oh, trust me Piper; I wouldn't be surprised if Paige came back drunk with a black eye that one of Phoebe's boyfriends had given her!" "DO you know what I have had enough of this, Prue, what exactly is your problem? I think that you should lay off Phoebe! And I think when she gets back you need to leave her be, don't start having a go and don't even think about raising your fist to her again, because, if I see you hit any one of them again, you'll have me to deal with and trust me it won't be pretty." "You know that I would never hit Paige!" Prue defended, "Up until last night I thought you would never hit Phoebe, how can I trust anything that you say after what I saw?" "She asked for it!" Prue shot back, "What she didn't agree with you came home late so you resorted to violence. Prue everything that Phoebe said about us abandoning her and Paige is right, we did, we left her, Phoebe has been through so much and so has Paige, neither of them, need you bulling them, just lay off!" With this Piper looked at the oldest sister who walked slowly over to the table and took a seat.  
  
"I have never hit her before" She spoke softly, "before last night I have never hit one of my sisters. I just, when she came in, I knew she had had a drink and I knew that Dan had hit her; I just wanted to protect her. When I started to talk it ended up an argument, like always, it was just this time you weren't there to control it and it got out of hand, The things that we were saying were so horrible and I couldn't stop her, I just wanted her to shut up and she wouldn't, I pushed her, she never reacted, then I pushed her again, she pushed me back so I lost it and hit her..." Prue looked at her hand, "I wanted to hit her again, and again, I hated her...I have never felt like that Piper and it scares the hell out of me..."  
  
Piper hared it all, and in that she hared desperation although Prue would never directly come out for help, in what she was saying, she was screaming for help and Piper hared it loud and clear. She walked over and sat at the table, Prue looked at her, "I just want to look out for her, and some how I end up hurting her more...when I see her, what she is letting happen I get angry and I take it out on her..."  
  
"You don't hate her Prue, I see the way you look at her, when she sleeps I see the way you look at her...I only see love...last night you lost it and you went way too far. You and Phoebe need to talk, I know that you are angry but so is she...Prue, Phoebe still hasn't gotten over the fact the she had to stab or dad, in this kitchen, before he killed her and Paige... she's angry to, she's hurting but she is hiding it, been strong for Paige, we have to be there for her. You need to get rid of what ever anger you have in you, get past the fact you don't like what time she comes home and talk to her, be her sister, not her mom, she doesn't need a mom!" "I understand that Piper, really I do, but when I speak to her I just lose it, I can't help it, now when I think about her, walking out of here not telling us where she is going I get angry, because it irresponsible, it's..." "A nineteen year old taking her sister out, if I was the one who had taken Paige out would you be this angry?" Piper questioned. "No because I know that you would protect her, you wouldn't do anything stupid" "And what makes you think that Phoebe would?" "Oh come on, she can't even look after herself, she comes home beaten up...if she can't look after herself what makes you think she can look after Paige?" Prue asked, "Because I know Phoebe, and so should you...I don't know exactly what's going on with her life, why she lets them hurt her, but I sure as hell know that she would never let Paige get into any kind of trouble, she is safe with Phoebe. And deep down you know that to" "Well it doesn't stop me worrying, and I swear to go if anything happens to Paige..." 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Paige and Phoebe were driving towards the manor, as Phoebe stopped at a red light she looked over at Paige, "So how was your day?" She asked, "Great, thanks Phoebe I loved it." "Yeah, well what are big sisters for? And I'm sorry about the black eye, it'll teach you to keep your eye on the ball anyway." "Yeah" Paige laughed as she recalled the events of the day, she was really, truly happy and Phoebe could see that.  
  
"Have you had enough to eat?" Phoebe asked as she resumed driving, "Yeah, I'm stuffed!" She answered, "I had a great day I can't wait to tell Prue and Piper everything that we did." Phoebe smiled; she was glad that she could make someone happy, even if she couldn't make herself happy! "Okay, but after that you have to get upstairs and get a shower, you have mud all over you." "Oh, you're just mad because I took you down in football." "Yeah well next time you have had it, okay. I was just being easy on you." "Yeah right I beat you by miles." Phoebe glanced over, "Well what can I say I taught you well, you'll be able to take anyone on." "I liked the hat as well Phoebe, thanks for buying it me." "You're welcome and you won the bet anyway, fair and square." "Well it was a cert that guy wasn't going to win." "You better be able to take Piper in a tickle war now. You have seen how they wrestled, Piper won't stand a chance!" Phoebe and Paige both laughed.  
  
The Jeep pulled around the corned of Prescott street and then into the driveway of the manor. "Well come on then, lets get you inside." With that Phoebe took the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car, walking around to the other door, she opened it and unclipped Paige's belt, "I love you Phoebe." "You to sport" Phoebe beamed, Pulling Paige from the seat she place her on her shoulders and took the foot ball of the seat and held it in her hand.  
  
She walked around the back of the manor to go through the back door, Paige was sat on her shoulders still and had the biggest smile on her face, "You and me have to do this more often." Phoebe said, "I had a great time with my little sis today." "Yeah me too" Paige agreed, "Come on then let's see if Piper's up for a tickle war!"  
  
As she pushed open the door, both saw Piper and Prue sat at the kitchen table, Paige called, "Piper! Prue" Phoebe lifted her from her shoulders and placed her on the floor, as soon her feet touched the ground she ran over to them, "Phoebe took me out and we went to the park, and had breakfast and we went shopping and we..." Piper bent down, "Wow squirt calm down, so I take it you had a good time." "Yeah, the best...and I beat Phoebe at football, she says it's because she was been soft but it's really because I'm better than her." Piper looked at the hat, "And is this new?" she asked, Paige took the hat room her head, "Yeah, Phoebe got it me, because she lot the bet." Piper and Prue both saw the darkening bruise around Paige's eye.  
  
"Wow Paige what happened to you..." Before Piper could finish Prue jumped in, "Was it Dan, Mark or Josh?" She asked harshly looking at Phoebe, Phoebe was shocked, she looked at Prue who was staring at her, and then she walked over to Paige, "Hay, Sport, go up and get a shower and changed, I'll be up to tuck you in later." Paige nodded, not picking up on the hostility she turned to Piper and Prue, "Night Guys." "Night honey" Piper said, Prue never made a sound; she never moved her eyes off of Phoebe.  
  
Paige turned and through her arms around, Phoebe neck, who was crouched, in front of her, "Love you" "Love you to; now go on sport up stairs. Remember I told you I'd sort it all out, well we are going to sort it out now, so after your shower get into bed and I'll be up later to tuck you in." Phoebe handed her the foot ball and with that Paige bounced from the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
Phoebe watched her leave and slowly stood to her feet, she walked over to the door of the kitchen and closed it, and then slowly she turned and looked at her sisters, "You think that I would let that happen?" She spat, disgusted at what Prue had asked, "Well it looks like something happened." Prue shot back, "Yeah, we were playing football; the ball hit her in the face. How dear you think I would ever let anyone hit her!" "What the hell am I supposed to think you leave with out telling anyone where you are going and we haven't hared from you all day, and now its nine thirty and you come back with Paige who has a black eye." "Let me make one thing clear, no matter what you think of me, I would never put Paige in any danger, and I think that you should really think before accusing me of putting her in any kind of trouble." Piper stood up, "Okay both of you calm down, Prue, let her talk..." Piper walked over to Phoebe, "Are you okay?" "Fine, just fine..." Phoebe stood back from the approaching sister and walked over to the sink pouring a glass of water which she downed, "Prue its one thing to hit me!" Phoebe spoke with her back still to them, "But don't ever think of accuse me of putting her in danger." "Phoebe, Prue was just worried about Paige, she hadn't hared from you all day." Phoebe swung around, "Piper stop sticking up for her, I know exactly what she meant and so did you. Just stop trying to make everything okay, it isn't we all know it. Ever since I...stabbed dad you and Prue have...looked at me like I'm...crap." "That's not true..." Piper began only to be stopped by Phoebe, "Yes it is, I know you and Prue loved dad, just like I did, until mom and grams died. He changed and you were not around to see it, you didn't want to, dad changed, he would have killed any of us, and I stopped it. I'm sorry that I ruined the perfect family that you imaged we were but, we weren't I did what I had to, to save that little girl upstairs...and after all I went through to do that, it hurts, no it kills me to think you believe I would let anyone hurt her."  
  
"Why did you just walk out this morning?" Prue asked, standing to her feet, "It's what I do Prue, every time Paige gets upset like that, I take her out for the day, every time she'd see dad hit me, she'd break up and I would have to pick up all the pieces, Yesterday Prue, she saw you hit me and it really broke her, so I did what I had to I'm so sorry that I never put your feelings before our baby sisters but to be honest I don't give a crap." Phoebe looked at Piper "What do you want from me, both of you?" she asked, "I want you to be happy" Piper spoke, "It's not going to happen Pipe, I'm sorry but it's not going to happen!" "Talk to me Phoebe." "I can't, don't force me to talk about stuff I'm not ready to..."  
  
"When will you be ready?" Prue asked, "I'm sick of having this guilt about dad thrown at me, and I'm sick of the way your acting." "I'm sorry that I haven't gotten over the fact that I nearly killed my dad, and the I hate him so much that to even think about him hurts, I'm so sorry." "Phoebe I have tried to..." "Bullshit, you just look for the worst in me, always have done. Tonight you saw Paige and automatically felt the need to bring up my boyfriend, you want to make me out to be a failure but you are the only failure, you Prue!"  
  
"You think it's easy for me to watch you come in night after night, drunk and beat up? You are better than that." "No I'm not Prue, I am that, it's all I have had since I was sixteen and now even you hit me..." "Once" Prue shouted, "Every one starts off like you, 'I only hit y once it won't happen again' but it always happens again Prue...maybe not tonight or tomorrow but you will hit me again." "You made me hit you, you just kept going and going, I just want to look out for you..."  
  
Phoebe stepped forward, "The only reason that I'm sticking around for is that little girl, and she needs me...and trust me, if it wasn't for Paige, when you hit me last night I would have walked away from you." "Well why, don't you walk away from all those losers that hit you." "There's a difference that's why..." "How?" Prue shouted, "Because they drunk or high when they hit me...but you were sober, you hated me, and you hate me now and I can see it in your eyes." "I don't hate you" "Yes you do, look, I just want to tell you, from now on we don't fight in front of Paige, and we don't argue in front of her, and ever hit me her or Piper, I'll kill you Prue" With this she turned and walked from the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
Prue fell back to her chair, "Went well." She mumbled, "Piper, I'll be in the basement, I need to be alone and I have some Photos to develop." "Sure" Piper said pissed that once again Prue had blown it and convocation between them had turned into a fight.  
  
Phoebe walked up the stairs and into the room of the youngest Halliwell, she found her sitting on the bed, "So ready for bed?" she asked, the youngest nodded, "Come on then, in you get!" Phoebe said with a smile lifting the quilt and letting Paige jump in, when lying down Phoebe tucked the sheets around her, "Night angel." "Night Phoebe!" Paige smiled, "Paige, I'm going out for a bit okay. I might be home very late so, don't get worried. I'll be back." Paige nodded, "Okay. Be careful." "Always, now get some sleep."  
  
With this Phoebe turned around leaving the room and walking into her own, she changed into a pair of tight jeans and a blue shirt, wearing her army typed boots and a denim jacket. She took her lighter and her pen knife from the side and left the room, walking down the steps she was met by Piper at the bottom, "Hay" The older spoke quietly, "Hay Piper, I'm sorry about in there, you don't deserve it..." "None of us do...look you will talk to me, about everything wont you?" "I'll see how tonight goes, and if it goes to plan then sure..." "Are you off out?" Piper asked, "Yeah" "Be careful okay!" Phoebe nodded, "Always, keep an eye on Paige for me." Piper nodded, "When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know, I could be out all night, I have my Phone so if you need to call me." Piper nodded. And with that Phoebe left the manor, to do what she had to do. 


	5. chapter 5

Part 5  
  
Then next morning rolled by, too slowly for Prue who hadn't slept all night due to a mixture of worry for Phoebe, anger and desperation to resolve all this, she didn't know how but she had to resolve it.  
  
She sat sipping her coffee, looking at the clock it read seven thirty, she sighed, still no sign of Phoebe. "What you thinking?" A voice echoed, breaking the silence that had lasted for around three hours, she turned around to see Piper stood there, "I'm wondering how you do it?" "DO what?" Piper waked walking of pouring a mug of coffee and taking a seat at the table next to Prue, "Get her to like you, how do you get her to like you and listen to you and..." "I treat her, how she wants to be treated, she's nineteen, you need to treat her like it...when you were nineteen you sure as hell never came back to this house on time..." There was silence in the room then Prue spoke again, "I blew it again didn't I" "Prue you really have to get a hold of your anger cut her some slack." "I can't Piper, she's my baby, and I just want to protect her..." "Well at this rate you aren't going to protect her, you are going to push her away..." "I think it's too late." "No it's never too late" Piper reassured he oldest, "I tell you what, when she walks through that door, don't talk, even if she comes in with her face kicked in, don't speak. Get up and walk away. I'll talk to her, then, you will calm down and talk, like as sister, a friend not a mom." "You want me to walk away." "Prue if you don't the arguing is just going to continue." "Fine, I'll be in the shower anyway." Piper nodded, "I'll talk to her, find out what's going on." Prue nodded, downed the rest of her coffee and left.  
  
Piper was sat at the table for a further half an hour when the back door opened, Phoebe walked in and some guy, Piper had never seen before followed, "What so you normally let guys hit you?" His deep voice bellowed, Phoebe rolled her eyes and swung around, "Okay listen I have had this for three hours now, it's none of your business." "If I never showed up you'd be dead." "Well if I knew I was going to get this for three hours, I wish that they had killed me." "You know what you need your head checking." "Hay don't come up in here been all high and mighty..."  
  
"You don't see that one night he is going to really lose it and kill you." "Hay...that's my problem..." "Yeah, well how do you think your baby sister will take it? When she has to sit in front of a grave stone and talk to you...come on you know what it's like don't put her through it" The guy stepped forward, "Don't put me through it."  
  
Phoebe looked into his eyes; she took his hand, "Come with me!" She spoke softly, then she realized her sister was stood there; "Sorry Piper, I'll speak to you later." Piper just nodded, this was odd who was he? She thought.  
  
Phoebe walked out of the kitchen this guy following her, as they walked up the stairs he watched Phoebe's every movement, once at the top the were half way towards her room when he stopped, she turned and looked at him "What is it?" she asked, confusion visible, "Are you scared of him?" Wow talk about catching me off gaud, "What are you crazy?" She asked, "Are you scared of him?" He asked again, "I...he...so what if I am, does that make me weak, poor little Phoebe can't look after herself..." Phoebe rambling was finally brought to an end when he took her hand and pulled her towards him, then he slowly moved his lips closer to hers, both looking into each others eyes their lips finally met, Phoebe closed her eyes and brought her free hand placing it on his chest, he pulled back, and Phoebe opened her eyes, mesmerized by his, "I can help you out? Let me help!" Phoebe still fascinated, drawn in by his eyes just nodded, and then kissed him again, slowly and passionately.  
  
Prue added the finishing touches to her make up and looked into the mirror finally happy with the way she looked she walked towards her door, n pulling it open she saw Phoebe making out with yet another random guy, she rolled her eyes, but she didn't say a word. She turned and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe pulled back, "I can't..." She spoke breath less, "Why?" He asked, also trying to catch his breath, "If he found out he'd kill me." Phoebe said, looking at the floor, "Phoebe you can't let him control you." "It's hard." She spoke, "How, Phoebe..." He moved his hand to her chin and moved her head so she was looking into his eyes, "you can't keep letting him do this to you!" "I know but...I'm scared" "What if I sort it out...would you let me do that for you?" "No Dean, don't...he'll kill you." She begged, Dean turned around and walked back down the stairs, Phoebe followed, "Don't please."  
  
He walked through the kitchen, where Piper and Prue were sat at the table, Phoebe followed him, when he got to the door Phoebe grabbed his hand "He'll kill you!" She shouted, Dean swung around, "Phoebe' he's killing you not just physically but in here!" He said tapping pointing to her heart, "Just let me sort him out" "Dean, Dan he's not going to be alone, he'll have guys, big guys." "I'm not scared of them Phoebe, he isn't going to keep getting away with this." "Let me sort it out" She begged, "No, you have been through too much all ready, just, look I'll be back." He kissed her, and she him, when he pulled back she spoke in anger, "Damn it I can't let you do this..." "You can Phoebe, just, trust me, you don't have to fight this alone..." "Why?" She asked, "why what?" HE asked, "Why are you doing this?" "Phoebe we have been friends for a while now, and it's gone to far, you can't let him do it anymore. I care about you." "Dean, I..." "Don't have a say in this, I'm going." With this he turned to leave, "Promise me you'll come back." She spoke "I promise" He said, before leaving the kitchen. 


	6. chapter 6

Part 6  
  
Phoebe just looked at the kitchen door, for a few seconds she was in her own world, then suddenly she was pulled from it, "Phoebe what's going on?" Prue's voice filled the air; Phoebe turned around, "What's going on, that guy is even stupider than you, that is, what's going on!" She spat, Prue decided not to react, Phoebe continued, "He's going to be killed! And it's my fault, because I'm to bloody scared to step out that door and face Dan my self, is that what you want Prue, I'm scared, of Dan." "Phoebe, he's right Dan can't keep doing this to you." Prue said calmly, "No Prue but remember you did exactly what he did, and I'm scared of you too." Prue felt tears sting the corner of her eyes, she never said a word just lowered her head, "I'm so scared that we are going to end up like me and Dad or me and Dan...You hit me Prue" Phoebe screamed, And as she did she hared the voice of the youngest sister, "Are you fighting?" Damn it! Phoebe thought, not again, why do I keep doing this to her.  
  
Phoebe looked at Prue's hurt eyes and kept the stair there for a second before she turned and looked at Paige, "No, we aren't fighting, we are fine, aren't we PRUE" The hate she said Prue's name was obvious to everyone but the youngest, Prue looked at Phoebe and then Paige, she forced an un- convincing smile, "We...are just talking honey" she lied, she was hurt, more than she thought was possible, "Just talking." She repeated as if trying to convince herself.  
  
Piper felt the tension, not really sure how to begin to resolve things between Prue and Phoebe, she had never felt so much hate. Luckily Phoebe broke the silence, "How's your eye dude?" She asked, "Can't feel a thing" Paige beamed, "Worth the win though..." She added, Phoebe smiled, "Yeah, it was." "So, what about, breakfast?" Piper asked, "Phoebe, Prue? Paige?" Prue just shook her head, Phoebe spoke, "None for me, I just need to be alone for a while, I'll see you later Paige." Phoebe offered, as she got up from her crouching position, "About an hour? Then well go...throw some ball or something!" Paige smiled, "Okay."  
  
Phoebe left with out even looking at the oldest.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Prue was stood on the porch three and a half hours since the incident in the kitchen, Paige was inside pacing the kitchen helping Piper cook, and Phoebe still hadn't come down from up stairs.  
  
Piper stood next to the counter, she was thinking about Prue and Phoebe, couldn't help it she was worried about them. She was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of Paige, "Piper, Phoebe is taking too long I want to play ball." Piper turned around, "Well I can't play ball but I can make a banana split, what do you say?" "I say it sounds great, thanks." Paige smiled, "No problem..." She lifted Paige up onto the counter where she was cooking and then went over to the fridge to get out the ice cream.  
  
A few minuets later Piper was putting the finishing touches on the ice cream when Paige spoke, "Phoebe and Prue are fighting again aren't they?" Piper was shocked, she didn't know why, I mean Paige wasn't stupid, "They are just, you know Prue and Phoebe..." "Prue hit her!" Paige said, "Yeah, Prue did, but she's very sorry for that." Piper was taken aback by Paige's words, "Phoebe...said that it's wrong to fight, that you should never hit someone that you love" "And Phoebe is right, you shouldn't. Prue is very sorry." "Dad always said sorry to Phoebe after he'd hit her..." Paige spoke lowering her head. "Okay Paige, I'm not going to lie to you what Prue did was wrong...very wrong but, Paige, she is sorry, she is beating herself up over this, and she loves you all." "IS it my fault that they fought?" "Not at all, Paige, they love you, they were fighting because, Prue doesn't like when Phoebe goes out all night." Piper explained, "She never hit you?" Paige asked, "Never, and she won't hit you either, is that what this is about?" Piper asked, "Kind of she scared me." "I know, me to, but trust me; she won't hit any of us again." Paige smiled,  
  
"Promise" She asked, "I promise now, chocolate or strawberry?" Piper asked changing the subject, "Chocolate" Paige smiled. With this Piper drizzled chocolate sauce all over the ice cream desert and place a cherry on top, "There you go one banana split."  
  
Paige sat eating the banana split and she looked over at Piper, "Will everything be okay?" She asked Piper smiled, and nodded her head, "It'll all work out..." then she added a silent prayer of hope.  
  
That's all she had left hope, hope that her sisters would be fine and that there life would return to some kind of normality...but was this to much to hope for, maybe the damage has been done? 


	7. chapter 7

Part 7  
  
Beware this post may contain strong and detailed scenes of violence, you have been warned read at own risk...ENJOY! Thanks for reading. And thanks all for the reviews, they really make me want to write more and my muse likes them too...so please keep them coming and tell me what you think.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Phoebe sat on the sofa in the parlor; they had been there for over three hours now, not moving just talking, his one hand wrapped around her neck absently stroking her arm and his other hand on her leg, "You didn't sleep well?" He asked, Phoebe shook her head, "Not a wink, I, had a really bad nightmare, and I sat in the corned of Paige's room for the rest of the night" "Maybe you should talk to Prue or Piper?" "I don't know...I mean I know things have died down between me and Prue but..." she stopped there was silence but it was soon broken, "You don't ever talk about him?" "Who" Phoebe asked, "Your Dad, you never talk about him..." "It's a touchy subject, I don't think that I have really dealt with it, even though it's been three years, I don't think that I could..." "Well maybe you should talk with your sister and deal with it...if you don't it'll wear you down." Phoebe nodded, "Maybe"  
  
She moved her head a little and brought one hand up to his chest, "I still can't believe that you fixed it with Dan for me. He gave you a pretty bad beating." "It was worth it! I said that I would sort it." Phoebe nodded, "Dean, I just want you to know, this is new to me...not having a boyfriend threatening me, hitting me, it's all new and I...I don't know how to act." "Just be your self Phoebe, I won't ever hit you, I promise." "Don't Dean, don't promise me anything." "Why?" He asked, curious as to why she had said that, "Because, when ever promises are made they always get broken." "Not possible to break this promise" he reassured her, Phoebe looked up into his eyes, "Dean, I love you." She spoke softly, "I love you to Phoebe." He replied.  
  
Just as he said this, Paige bounced into her room with a beaming smile on her face, "Hay angel, so you back?" Phoebe asked, "Yeah, Prue said that you might play ball with me if I asked nicely." Phoebe smiled, "She did, did she?" Phoebe asked, "Sorry Paige but I never slept very well last night, I'm worn out..." Paige understood, Dean looked at Paige and saw Prue appear behind her, "Hay guys" She greeted, "Hay" Both Dean and Phoebe replied, and then Dean looked back at Paige, "Hay, how about I play ball with you?" He asked, Paige's smile grew "that'd be great." She squealed in delight, Phoebe looked up at Dean, "Thanks." "No problem and how about you talk to Prue! Deal with it." He offered quietly, and then he kissed her on the lips, a long passionate kiss before standing up and looking over at Paige, "Ewe!" She responded in what she saw, "Okay slugger, let's play ball." He said as he followed her out.  
  
Prue looked at Phoebe, "He's great." Phoebe smiled "yeah, he is." Phoebe hesitated, "Prue can we talk..." Prue advanced towards Phoebe and took a seat on the coffee table in front of her, "Sure what is it?" "I...last night...I keep getting these nightmares and I have done for three years now, there getting to much I want to talk to you about everything, and most of all I want you to understand." Phoebe waited for Prue's response, "I'm here for you" Phoebe nodded her head, and began, "First of all there is a question that I think you, deserve an answer for..." She hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath and continued, "Why did I let them hit me?" Phoebe couldn't look at her sister, she chose a spot on the floor to look at, it wasn't particularly interesting, just the dark woodened floor, well actually it was a bit worn, 'we need to get this floor polished, make a mental note. Hay Phoebe PROCRASTINATION' Phoebe's mind was screaming at her, she really couldn't deal with this, she eventually gave in, to her need to talk about this, she had held it all in way too long...  
  
I have never cried...all the times they hit me...any of them I never cried, not after dad, even when the practically beat me unconscious and put me in hospital I never cried..." Phoebe was still looking at that same spot on the floor, she decided that it was because of the high healed boots, 'note make sure they...what the hell is wrong with you, tell her, tell her exactly Dean is Right, they need to know.' She thought, "I took it as a punishment." Phoebe finally spoke it was barely above a whisper but Prue hared it.  
  
She couldn't believe what she just said, "A punishment for what?" she asked, Phoebe fought against all her inner emotions, "For breaking up this family..." she explained, "I always think that if I'd done more if I never..." She stopped short, she couldn't say it, so she did the next best thing implied it, "It was the only thing that I could think of doing. That night he drank a lot, I knew I was going to get it, but not like that, he really lost it that night, I didn't care that he would have killed me, but I knew after that he'd kill Paige and I couldn't let that happen. I just saw the knife and I used it." Phoebe stopped looking at the patch on the floor and looked at her hands, "I remember feeling the crimson blood run through my fingers, it was sticky, I could taste blood, it was a bitter taste, I felt vengeful, merciless..."  
  
"Phoebe Dad, he was out of order, don't blame yourself, don't, we don't." Prue tried to persuade her, "Yes you do Prue see it in your face; every time I look into your eyes I feel it." Prue took Phoebe's hand, "Phoebe look at me." Phoebe hesitated, she tried to fight against it but eventually she looked into Prue's eyes, "Phoebe..." Prue began sternly, "the only thing that I have...EVER...hated you for was letting them guys beat you up. I swear to God the only person I blame is Dad, he broke this family up." Phoebe looked into Prue's eyes, 'here it goes' she thought, "I blame me Prue...every time I look at you, Piper or Paige I feel guilt, like I have never felt before, I hate myself."  
  
There was a silence, "You never speak about that night, the only time you spoke about it was to the police..." Prue state, Phoebe knew what was coming next, unsure if she could go through with this she quickly looked at the spot on the floor again, "Talk to me. If you can, talk to me"  
  
Phoebe didn't know if she could, there were moments of silence until eventually she gave in and out of no where she began, "I have relived it night after night...it's worse than death, you have never, in all your life seen so much fear in that small girls eyes. Paige was scared of me..." Phoebe stopped for a moment, "Hell even I was scared of me...you and Piper never saw what it was like, sure you came at the police station but you never saw me, I was gone, I was at a point that I would kill, you have no idea what that amount of rage feels like, it's intoxicating, it's deadly, not only to the other person but to your own heart, soul, it's poison, Prue I felt the ultimate evil. Dad he kept hitting and hitting me, over and over..." Phoebe stopped as she relived that moment, "I picked it up, I had no feeling of remorse, I hated that guy Prue, do you know what it's like to hate your father, to the point that you could kill with no regret? I plunged it into him, and held it there, I looked into his eyes and felt nothing, then I pulled the knife out, slowly, so slowly, once it was out, I wanted to do it again, and again, over and over, but instead I let him drop to the floor at my feet" Tears started to role down Phoebe's face, Prue held her own tears back determined to be strong for the youngest, "He said nothing yet he spoke volumes...then after a minuet of watching him I turned and walked over to the Phone and I dialed 911. By the time the police got there I ...I had totally lost it, I had the knife in my hand as I stood above him and looked down on the guy who was bleeding to death, I never felt anything. Paige, she was in the corned of the kitchen, she was in shock, couldn't move or speak, just sat shaking, terrified and I was the one who did that to her" Phoebe wiped the tears off of her face and took a deep breath trying to compose herself, get her emotions in check, she managed to subside the flow of tears and continued, "They burst through the doors, and all stormed in, they held guns to my head, screamed at me to drop the knife, I never stopped looking at him, dieing, then I felt someone grab me, they took the knife and through me to the floor, held me down, I was lay next to him and I saw the pain, I looked into his eyes, I hoped he'd die. I never spoke, I had snapped, they held the gun to my head, they kept screaming something, then I felt the metallic handcuffs around my wrists, so tight, they made my wrists bleed, I didn't feel it, I felt nothing."  
  
Prue moved closer to Phoebe, sitting on the sofa next to her now, she put her arms around Phoebe, who complied and moved her head into her sisters chest, Prue held her close, "I'm sorry." She spoke, "I'm so sorry Phoebe I never knew." "I didn't want you to know." Phoebe said simply, then out of know where a stray tear fell, Phoebe let them come, it was the first time since that night that Phoebe had really cried, she'd spoke about it, the first time that she'd dealt with it. 


	8. chapter 8

Part 8  
  
Prue and Phoebe sat together for over an hour, Phoebe just cried into the arms of her older sister. Prue had never seen Phoebe so broken up, so hurt, so emotionally lost. She did all she could, held her, she was there for her, it would not make up for the times she wasn't there but, at least she had the chance now.  
  
Phoebe stopped cry and was now just lay in her arms, in the silence Prue was sure she could here her praying, 'Phoebe's not the praying kind, she's not really one to have faith, she's more of a, if I see it its real, if I can't its not gal. I always liked that and hated that about her at the same time, I mean she was so focused, grounded, sometimes I'd envy that, look up to her, but other times I'd wish she'd be a little optimistic, go for gold so to speak.' Prue suddenly realized that the youngest was asleep, Prue slowly lifted her head and placed it on the couch, laying her down, careful not to wake her she covered her with a blanket and kissed her for head, Then she looked at her face, the bruising where Prue had punched her had started to fade no, but, still visible in some light, "God I hit you hard. I'm sorry baby" She whispered before leaving Phoebe sleeping on the couch.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
She eyes slowly opened, her head hurt, her eyes stung and her heart ached, she pushed back the blanket and sat up, pushing her hands through her hair she finally found that spot on the floor again, it hadn't changed, why wood it, she'd only been asleep, for a few hours at the most, maybe she was hoping it would change, hoping every aspect of her life would.  
  
She felt his hands rest on her shoulders as he sat behind he, parting his legs she was sat between them, she fell back against his chest as he rubbed her shoulders, 'Well all but one.' She thought, "You okay?" He asked,  
  
"Yeah..." She stopped, "no not at all."  
  
Dean held her tight, "Well your sisters are eating there dinner..."  
  
"Dinner?" She asked, Dean nodded, "Yeah, you've slept for a good four hours." He informed, "Damn, I'm sorry..."  
  
"What for?" He asked,  
  
"For leaving you...what have you done for four hours?" She asked,  
  
"Well I played football with Paige, I played soccer with Paige, I played Baseball, basket ball and what could be classed a wrestling with Paige."  
  
"Did she beat you?" Phoebe asked,  
  
"Every time, what is it with her?" Phoebe shrugged, "Why did you teach her so many sporting activities?" he asked,  
  
"Oh...baby, are you worn out?" Phoebe asked sarcastically, "well how about I get you some food and we can eat with my sisters?"  
  
"Sounds great?" He smiled, moving his arms so that Phoebe could stand up, once stood up she turned and took Dean's hands pulling him to his feet, once her was stood up her wrapped his arms around her waist, "Every thing's going to be okay?" he said, "You can move on." Phoebe looked into his eyes, "How?"  
  
"By putting it behind you" He said, "Start a fresh, me and you, new, lets forget our past" Phoebe smiled, something telling me it's not that simple."  
  
"Okay, obviously it isn't, what I'm saying in my own wired twisted way is that I'm here for you, all that matters to me is you."  
  
"I appreciate that, I really do." Dean smiled and pulled her into him, placing his lips against hers.  
  
Phoebe pulled back and smiled, she looking into his eyes, "I love you" She spoke,  
  
"I love you too." He returned, then he took her hand and she rested her head, which was still pounding on his shoulder, both walked through to the kitchen.  
  
When they entered to room both Prue and Piper looked up, the concern was clear, phoebe just nodded her head, Prue was the first to speak, "Did you get some sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I did thanks." Piper felt the need to bring normality back to the house, for now, both sisters needed it she could tell, "Dinners on the table, dig in." Phoebe smiled and her self and Jason made there way to the table, Phoebe taking a seat next to Paige and Opposite Piper, and Dean, next to Phoebe and across from Prue.  
  
Their meal was coming to an end, as each placed there knifes and forks down they begun to talk, "Phoebe, I beat Dean at wrestling, after you showed me that move, I pinned him..." Phoebe smiled, as she felt Dean take her hand under the table that was resting on her knee, "Really, I hared you killed him in soccer too."  
  
"Yeah she did, six to nothing."  
  
"I slaughtered you!" Paige exclaimed happily, "Phoebe can we go to the park tonight."  
  
"Sorry honey, I have some stuff to do tonight, maybe tomorrow"  
  
"Sure." Paige agreed placing her hand out and reaching for the glass of water.  
  
Prue struggled for convocation, "Roger's coming over tonight?" Phoebe's hand tightened around Dean's, he noticed this and looked at her, finding that she was avoiding speaking and an uncomfortable silence was occurring he decided to speak, "He your boyfriend?" HE asked, "Yeah, we have been going out for over six months." Prue answered, Phoebe's hand was gripping his tighter be each passing minuet, so he decided to change the subject, "So are you a chef Piper?" He asked,  
  
"Me?" She seem surprised, "Know...I work in a bank...this is just a hobby"  
  
"Well you should think about going Pro. You are great."  
  
"Thanks" She sounded shocked, although her sisters had said it but it was the first time someone else had.  
  
Phoebe looked over at Prue, who was looking at Piper, "What time is he coming?" She asked, Prue turned her attention to Phoebe, "Who...Roger?" She asked, Phoebe nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Emm...I think about eight thirty!" Phoebe nodded, 'Great' she thought 'that means that he'll be here at eight fifteen, so predictable, so reliable, so trustworthy...that's what Prue thinks...I need to talk to Dean' 


	9. chapter 9

Part 9  
  
Paige, Dean and Phoebe were putting the rest of the plates away, it was about an hour now since dinner, and sure enough Roger would be here, fifteen minuets before her had to be, exactly, Phoebe turned to Dean, "I just have to go and talk to Prue, hold the fought?" She asked,  
  
"Yeah sure but can I speak to you after?" He asked,  
  
"Sound serious! I shouldn't be long" Phoebe kissed him, and this time Paige did say something, "Guys, I just had dinner." Phoebe smiled as did dean. Then Phoebe walked from the room, towards the living room where her sisters were sat.  
  
She approached the door and lingered for a moment, watching them talking, it did not last long, Piper turned to see her stood there, "Hay, everything okay?" She asked, Phoebe smiled and walked in, "Yeah, just wondering if I could have a word?"  
  
"Sure." Prue said, Phoebe walked over and sat on the chair in that was opposite them, "Well it's just about today..." Phoebe looked at Piper, "Prue tell you?" Piper nodded, "Yeah sweetie, why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"I just couldn't deal with it...I just want you to know that, firstly I really appreciate the concern but you don't have to be, sure it's hard, but I've made it three years I'll make it a whole lot more. Sure I know it's hard on you too but, don't treat me differently because you know...I don't think that I could deal with that."  
  
"Okay honey, we understand." Piper agreed, Phoebe turned to Prue, "Thanks for the shoulder...literally. I know things are still a bit...off between us, but Prue you are gaining my trust, and love...thanks." Hearing this made Prue feel a whole lot better, she lent forward and wrapped her arms around Phoebe, who in turn pulled Piper towards them, the three oldest sisters sheared a group hug, it was broken by the door bell.  
  
Great, he's here and as always fifteen bloody minuets early, Phoebe instantly pulled back from the hug, "Dean wants to talk to me, so I'll leave you and Armani boy alone." With this she stood up and left the room, Piper looked at Prue, "Yeah, I think ill get out of your way too, I think it calls for quality Paige and Piper time, seen as I don't actually have a boyfriend."  
  
"Honey, you don't have to leave"  
  
"Oh yeah I do, seeing you and Roger making out, not nice, sorry Prue." Prue swatted Piper on the arm, "Look, we have intellectual convocation about all sorts of stuff..."  
  
"Sure you do." Piper said standing to her feet, "Including the politics of making out and...much more." Piper stopped and closed her eyes, "Damn it, mental picture, go AWAY." She cried slapping her hand on her head, over and over, Prue smiled, and stood up from the chair following Piper who was walking towards the door, She pulled it open, "Hay Roger..." She turned to Prue, "Speak of the devil...fancy boys here Prue."  
  
Prue smiled, "Thanks Pipe, I can take it from her."  
  
"If you're sure...Just remember, there are others in the house and we wouldn't want to...yep, you get the picture, have fun." With this she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"What was that about?" Roger asked,  
  
"Oh nothing Piper's just teasing me about out...yeah okay! Well I don't get a kiss." She changed the subject, Roger stepped in and pulled Pure into a passionate kiss, when she pulled back he really had taken her breath away, "God I missed you." She smiled,  
  
"Really, well I missed you too"  
  
"I can tell." With this she led him into the living room.  
  
Piper walked into the kitchen to find Paige sitting at the island with a drink in her hand, "Hay" Piper called,  
  
"Hay Piper" Piper then looked over at Dean and Phoebe who were at the window to the kitchen, holding hands, "I came to save you from mr and miss I can't keep my eyes of yours"  
  
"Thank god." Paige sighed playfully,  
  
"What do you say we go and watch a movie, Prue's got the living room, so looks like we got the parlor, what do you say?"  
  
"I say great"  
  
"Good." Piper was happy that not only she would be spending time with Paige but also didn't have to feel awkward around her sisters and their boyfriends.  
  
Phoebe took Dean's hand and turned around, she walked through the kitchen, then down the corridor, Piper hared them coming and looked at them, "Hay Piper, we'll be up in my room if you need up."  
  
"What the hell is this house, a brothel?" She joked, Phoebe rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okay, I never complain when you..."  
  
"Excuse me I don't make out with my boyfriends all around the house."  
  
"You really believe that don't you?" Phoebe asked,  
  
"Well actually it's been so long that I can't remember."  
  
"Well honey, let me tell you, you did..." Piper rolled her eyes, "Go have a..." Crap another mental picture Piper thought, "Just go" she laughed, with that Phoebe and Dean ascended the stairs. 


	10. chapter 10

Part 10  
  
Phoebe sat on the bed, Dean sat next to her, "So, do you want to tell me what the thing at dinner was about?" He asked, Phoebe turned to him, "What thing?" she asked,  
  
"Phoebe, when Prue was talking about her boyfriend you squized my hand so hard I thought you were going to break it."  
  
"Well, it's just Roger, I need to tell you this no, because, I swear if her tries it again tonight...I want you to know the truth."  
  
"The truth about what?" Dean asked,  
  
"He tries it on with me, so far he hasn't managed to get anywhere but...he won't leave me alone...and then when ever I say something to Prue, he turns it on me."  
  
"I...why?" He asked,  
  
"I don't know, but Prue never believes me, and she has suspicions, but Dean I promise you there is nothing going on...don't believe him"  
  
"I won't, Phoebe I trust you but, don't you think Prue should know?"  
  
"Dean she won't believe me...she loves that no good, dirty piece of..." She was cut of by Dean's lips locking around hers, lovingly he kissed her before she pulled back, "Well I love you, and trust you...don't worry." He smiled, Phoebe smiled back at him, "I won't." she said, and then kissed him again.  
  
A further four hours passed, Piper was sat next to a now sleeping Paige the movie had just ended, she looked at her sleeping younger sister and decided to take her up to her bed, not having the heart to wake her she stood up and lifted her slowly into her arms she pulled her into her chest, Paige stirred slightly but Piper soothed her back to sleep, "Come on honey, go back to sleep." Paige stirred slightly again before falling back into a deep sleep.  
  
Piper exited Paige's room quietly as she shut the door, Phoebe's door opened; the middle Halliwell came out followed by she saw Piper, "hay"  
  
"Hay Phoeebs, dean everything okay?"  
  
"Fine, I'm off." Dean spoke, then he turned to Phoebe, "So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked,  
  
"Hope so, about ten and we can go out?" She asked,  
  
"See you then." He said kissing her on the lips, he pulled back and looked at Piper, "Well thanks for the dinner Piper."  
  
"No problem." She answered, Dean smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then." And with this he turned towards the stairs and headed off.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper, "Is what his name gone yet?"  
  
"Roger? Nope he's still own there."  
  
"So how do you like Dean?" She asked,  
  
"He's great Phoebe, and he makes you happy?" Piper asked,  
  
"He really does...well it's not hard to make me happy, all that I ask is that they don't hit me"  
  
"Well then that's all that matters, he's great with Paige, Prue likes him and he complemented my food."  
  
"Yeah he did."  
  
"Hay Phoebe about today, Prue told me what you said, I just wanted to make sure that you were..."  
  
"Okay. Yeah, I'm fine, just a brief moment of weakness, really I'm okay."  
  
"Well if you need to talk, you know where I am...and now I'm off to bed. Night" She hugged Phoebe, "Night Pipe" the younger replied, "And thanks"  
  
After Piper went into the bathroom, Phoebe turned and walked down the stairs, it was really quiet and ere in a sense. Phoebe ignored that and continued to the kitchen. Lifting a cup from the side she begun to pour some coffee that was left in the jug, sipping it she instantly relaxed, 'come on Phoebe, everything is working out' she reassured herself, then suddenly she felt someone stood behind her, slowly she turned around to see Roger, he made her feel sick, she could tell that he was up to something, with his evil smile, which by the way wasn;t that much of a smile more of a grin, NOT at all charming, like Prue thought.  
  
"Hay Phoebe haven't seen you all night"  
  
"Ever think that I may be avoiding you?" Phoebe replied, He walked over and opened the fridge, as he took a bottle of water he continued t speek, "Nah, not avoiding just trying to make my heart grow fonder, with the absence and all..."  
  
"Or not, I'm off to bed."  
  
"I could come with you" Phoebe swung around, "Okay that's just sick" Roger turned to her, "Oh come on, it was a joke."  
  
"Not funny" Phoebe shot at him. He walked over to her, and put a hand on her arm, "How about a goodnight kiss?" Phoebe pushed him off of her, "Roger, stop this, I'm not interested, you are going out with my sister and even if you weren't I'd never go out with you." Roger grabed her and tried to pull her into a kiss but she stopped him, "Oh Phoebe come on"  
  
"I swear to god, if you try anything ever again I'm going to tell Prue, I mean it." Phoebe was shaking and actually shook up but hid it well, "Tell her what? Nothing happened." With this he walked away towards the exit but before he left he spoke again "You should have just gone along with me."  
  
When he left the kitchen Phoebe took in a sharp breath, how did he constantly do this to her? She asked herself, she took her coffee and walked up to her room feeling unsettled.  
  
Roger walked back into the room, when he opened the door Prue looked over, "Everything okay baby?" She asked,  
  
"Prue I think we need to talk"  
  
"What about?" Prue asked,  
  
"Phoebe" He answered shutting the door and walking further in. 


	11. chapter 11

Part 11 - WARNING : contains violence  
  
Phoebe was lay on her bed, it had been over half an hour since Roger and the whole thing in the kitchen took place but Phoebe was still felling funny, unsettled he had really messed with her head, she closed her eyes, thing really were going to get messed up, she could feel it something was not right, and surly enough they weren't, but little did Phoebe know just how bad things were going to get.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts by her door bursting open, "you bitch..." the oldest voice yelled through the silence, Phoebe shot up from where she lay, she looked at the oldest sister, mouth hung open in shock, "What's wrong with you?" She screamed again, Phoebe now shouted back, although she had an idea what this was about, she couldn't be sure, "What the hell is this?"  
  
"Don't act dumb Phoebe" Prue screamed as she advanced into the bed room,  
  
"Trust me this isn't an act..."  
  
"Roger has gone home, he told me you tried it on with him and when he turned you down you hit him."  
  
"What, and you believe him over me?" Phoebe asked, "Why would I do that to you, to Dean, to myself, that guy is the one who keeps coming onto me..."  
  
"Don't lie to me Phoebe, at least show me some respect and tell me Why?" Phoebe couldn't believe this, "Listen to me, you may not want to believe that he tried it on with me but it's the truth"  
  
"No Phoebe because this guy has more respect for me we have been going out for ten months now..."  
  
"Yeah well we have been sisters a whole lot longer and you think that I would do that to you?" Phoebe shouted,  
  
"Well, Phoebe, you're a no good tramp, Roger wouldn't look twice at you, and how I see it you wanted payback for me hitting you..."  
  
"Do you really think I would go that low, Prue you're my sister I have a whole god damn more respect for you than you obviously have for me, so if I were you I'd walk out of here and take a breather before you do or say something that you regret..."  
  
"REGRET..." Prue echoed, "I regret one thing and that is not finishing you off when I had the chance, I have no idea why I stopped hitting you I should have carried on, over and over again until you ended up like Dad, close to death..."  
  
"well if you feel like that do it" Phoebe screamed, "Finish me off Prue, but when your hitting me remember if I had let him, we'd be together behind your back, and you just realize that the respect that you lost last time you hit me is only a percentage of what you'll lose this time."  
  
"You have no respect for me, if you did then you wouldn't have tried it on with my boy friend."  
  
"I didn't try it on with him. He came onto me..."  
  
Prue lost it and leaped forward wrapping her hand around Phoebe's neck she pinned her against the wall in one swift movement. Phoebe let her, if Phoebe had fort back then there would be no way that Prue would stand a chance, but Phoebe never fought back, she let Prue continue...  
  
"I ought to..." Prue screamed into Phoebe's face,  
  
"Well go a head...see if I give a damn..." Phoebe screamed, "You deserve that no good, chardonnay slugging creep..."  
  
"You didn't mind when you were trying it on with him did you...just tell me that you did it."  
  
"Is that what you want a confession...at all costs and no matter how untrue you want me to confess, will that make you feel better? Well fine, I tried it on with Roger and when he turned me down I hit him...there you go! Is that what you wanted?"  
  
"You evil cow..." With that Prue let go of all her emotions and anger, and through her fist into Phoebe's face, once. Twice and then a third time, Phoebe never even flinched, just looked back at Prue, "It was him Prue" She spoke,  
  
"DON'T LIE!" Prue screamed once again punching Phoebe in the face this time causing blood to pour from her mouth, and nose, "You lied" Prue screamed again, "I love him." She shouted accompanied by another punch, it was then that Paige appeared at the door, shaking like a leaf and crying as she watched her two older sisters fighting, "Piper" the youngest screamed almost hysterical, Prue let go of Phoebe letting her fall to the floor and with this Piper appeared in the door just in time to see Prue knee Phoebe in the face, Phoebe was a mass of crimson, "What the Hell" Piper screamed,  
  
Phoebe who still hadn't cried or shown any emotion just screamed, "Get Paige out of here!" Piper was frozen; "Get Paige out" Phoebe screamed again locking eyes with Piper she nodded, "GO!" Piper didn't know what to do; she just picked the youngest up and ran to her room.  
  
"Paige honey..." Paige didn't reply just cried, Piper didn't know how to sort this out, "Paige stay here, I'll sort it." Paige never moved, Piper turned and walked down the hall back to Phoebe's room, just in time to hear the youngest coughing as blood filled her mouth, she was now forcing herself to speak but still no emotion was shown, "if...if it makes...you feel...better hit me again." Prue pulled Phoebe up by the collar and once again pushed her into the wall, and then again she slammed her into it, "Just stay the hell away." With that Piper ran in, she got between Prue and Phoebe and managed to push Prue back, Phoebe dropped to her knees, "Prue, what the hell are you doing?" Prue didn't answer she just attempted to run at Phoebe again, but Piper was too fast she managed to hold Prue back, under any other circumstance Prue would have easily taken Piper but not tonight she was Physically tired and emotionally overwhelmed, she didn't really know what she was doing, but as she looked at her beaten sister, a sister she had beat she was finally been awakened from the trance she had been thrown in when Roger told her, realization struck, she couldn't believe it, but as she looked at her sister and then down up on her blood stained cloths this became more than a reality it became a night mare.  
  
Piper watched as Prue stood back she looked once more at Phoebe before darting of down the hall, Piper let her go, all that was on her mind at the moment was Phoebe and Paige, mostly this moment in time Phoebe, she was on the floor looking half dead and a dark shade of red. Piper ran over to her, and sat Phoebe up, "Come on honey" She said tears falling down her cheeks, Phoebe opened her eyes and rose her hand to meet with Pipers face, "i...I'm...fine" she coughed, "Don't worry about me."  
  
"You're not fine Phoebe" With this she sat Phoebe against the wall and ran off to the bathroom, she was only gone a minuet before returning with a damp cloth and water with a basin, "Her rinse your mouth out." Phoebe did as se was told she took the cup from Piper, took a swig and swilled it around her mouth, when spitting into the basin it was a mass of red blood, Piper wiped the blood that covered most of Phoebe's face and applied antiseptic were necessary, it took her over an hour to get Phoebe cleaned up and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.  
  
Phoebe was on her bed, she looked at Piper who was across the room, "Piper." She spoke Piper turned and walked towards her, "What is it darling?" She asked,  
  
"Go get my jeans" Piper was a bit curious as to what she wanted them for but did what she was told, she got them and handed them to the younger sibling, Phoebe reached in to the pocket and from it pulled out a pocket knife, "Here, keep this...I don't care what you do with it just get it away from me."  
  
"Why?" Piper asked,  
  
"Because I just might use it on...PRUE" Phoebe admitted, she was close to pulling it on her tonight but managed not to, "Get rid of that and then go and sort my baby sister out, tell her anything to make her feel better just, please calm her down." Piper nodded, "But what about you?" She asked,  
  
"I'll be here, I'm fine really. I know that this is tough on you mainly because you have know Idea what has gone on but I can't talk now Pipe...I can't" Phoebe hadn't shown any emotion since Prue burst into her room, as Piper looked down on Phoebe, her face bruised and swollen and blood still evident she sighed, 'how could Prue do this?' she asked herself, Phoebe broke eye contact, "Please go to Paige."  
  
Piper nodded, "Fine but we are going to talk about this." Phoebe nodded,  
  
"Can I just ask you one thing, why didn't you fight back if you had then you wouldn't be this badly injured?"  
  
Phoebe looked straight into Piper's eyes, "I had to hold back, because if I had fought back she may just have ended up like Dad" with that Piper left the room silently, bringing the knife with her. As soon as Piper had gone a tear fell from Phoebe's eye, followed by another and another each time the speed increasing as she was lost into the depth of sadness and despair, she was totally lost, that was it the end of her sisterly bond, the final blow to the foundation of trust the demise of a friend ship.  
  
Prue was driving in her car, she was still in shock, shaking uncontrollably and sweating profoundly, she was just driving, didn't know where, and didn't care. She had just beaten up her sister, he baby. As she drove through the deserted San Francisco, becoming more with drawn and deluded by Roger's words and her own mind.  
  
'Of course Phoebe did it, Roger, would never lie...she deserved it' he mind was telling her that she had done right but somewhere in the pit of her heart it was screaming doubt, screaming Love for Phoebe. Prue just drove off into the darkness. 


	12. chapter 12

Part 12  
  
Dean got out of his car and headed towards the manor, it was half ten now, he had an un removable smile on his face, he pushed his car keys into his pocket of his dark blue jeans that fitted just perfect, he had a white vest shirt reviling his extremely masculine figure.  
  
He walked up to the manor and knocked on the front door, a few seconds passed before Piper opened it, "Dean, hay come in." She seemed to be some where else and looked to have been crying, "Hay Piper, is everything okay?" He asked making his way into the house; he was stood in the foyer now awaiting his answer, "not really go through to the kitchen I'll talk there." With this Dean made his way into the kitchen at the gend of the foyer, in entering he saw Paige sat at the table, she did not say a word, didn't look at him, just stared at the empty space in front of her, she was acting nothing like the Paige that he had seen the previous day this isn't good.  
  
He turned to Piper, "Well seen as you and Paige are here, where's Phoebe is she okay?"  
  
Piper looked at Dean and spoke quietly pulling him towards the sink so that Paige couldn't hear, "I don't know dean."  
  
"What do you mean where is she?" He was getting worried now,  
  
"Last night her and Prue had a fight, Prue absolutely battered her, she wouldn't fight back and Prue lost it."  
  
"What was it about?" Dean asked,  
  
"She hasn't talked to me yet...she hasn't come down yet."  
  
"Maybe I should go up to her, she what's going on" He offered,  
  
"Lets just give her a few more minuets then we'll both go." Dean nodded, he was extremely concerned and his on removable smile had in fact been removed and replaced by amore mundane, concerned look.  
  
Dean was sat at the island next to Piper, "So I take it that Paige saw?" He asked,  
  
"Yeah, she got there before me, and well I saw enough so god knows what she saw."  
  
"Poor kid, she really doesn't need this."  
  
"I don't think any of us do, I don't know what got into Prue; I mean Phoebe really has been through enough."  
  
"Where is Prue?" He asked,  
  
"She took of last night in her car; I'm going to kill her when she gets back."  
  
"I think maybe we should go and see Phoe..."  
  
Before he could finish Phoebe appeared in the door way, she had a pair of tight blue jeans her famous army style boots and a white t-shirt with her biker jacket over it, Phoebe was wearing a pair of sunglasses, presumably to cover her black eyes, the cuts were still visible along her face and there was a large slit in her lip.  
  
Phoebe looked over at Paige, who wouldn't look at Phoebe, then Phoebe looked over at Piper and Dean, "Guys I'm...I'm leaving"  
  
"What for a walk?" Piper asked,  
  
"No, I need some time; I'm going to move out for a while."  
  
"Where?" Piper asked, Phoebe shrugged, "I don't know but I can't be here when she gets back..." Dean stepped forward, Paige stood up from the table, "No you can't leave" Phoebe looked over at the little girl, "it'll only be for a little while, Paige, I promise I won't be far"  
  
"No!" Paige protested, Piper stepped forward, "Paige, sit down I'm going to talk to Phoebe in the other room." Paige did as she was told as tears began to form.  
  
Dean and Phoebe walked into the room as Piper was about to follow Paige called her,  
  
"Don't let her go" she begged, Piper walked over to where Paige was sat at the table and knelt in front of her, "Paige, I am going to go and talk to her, I'll do all I can."  
  
"Please Piper" she begged, Piper nodded, "Okay, go up and get dressed and washed, just give me some time." Paige rose up from the place where she was sat and walked up the stairs.  
  
Piper stood up and walked into the room where Phoebe and dean where, Phoebe was stood in the center and Dean next to her, Piper spoke as soon as she walked in, shutting the door in the process, "Before you even think about walking out of here I want to know exactly what the hell went on last night." Phoebe looked at her, "I don't want to..."  
  
"Talk about it? Yeah I know but I really don't give a damn...tell me now." Phoebe looked at Piper and gave in, "Fine, after I spoke to you on the landing and Dean Left I went to get some coffee, then Roger walked into the kitchen and he, tried it on with me..."  
  
"He what?" Piper asked,  
  
"Yeah and he's done it before, but I turned him down again and last night he told me that I was going to pay, I just ignored it as a mining less threat, and went up to bed." Phoebe stopped and thought, "Then I went up to bed and about a half hour later Prue burst in the door and started screaming at me, Roger told her that I kept making passes at him, Prue lost it and started hitting me, I wouldn't fight back and I let her keep hitting me."  
  
"Why didn't you stop her?" Piper asked,  
  
"Because I didn't want to risk losing it with her and...that knife was in my pocket and do you know what I considered using it, I considered stabbing my sister and that scares me...Prue hit me again Piper this time she beat me up." Phoebe took the glasses from her face reviling two big black eyes and various other bruising around her that had formed over night, "Do you know what it's like to have your sister do this? I tell you to me it's worse than having Dan do it, or Dad, of any of the others. I can take them but I can't take my sister beating me up, she chose to believe him over me and if you were not there she would have carried on until I was dead on the floor, I know because I saw the ruefulness in her eyes that was pure hate.  
  
Piper walked closer to Phoebe, "I'm sorry Phoebe I really am but you can not up and walk out of her, that little girl needs you, she hasn't spoke at all since she saw you guys last night, she didn't sleep and she's up stairs now afraid that you are going to walk out on her, you can't go because I need you. And I'm here shouting now because I am afraid that I'm going to have to keep this family together, having to fight to keep my sister with me... " Piper's voice was raised and she was becoming increasingly upset, Phebe was also showing a range of emotions, "Well Piper, I can not fight anymore...do you really expect me to..."  
  
"I expect you to fight for your family."  
  
"Well maybe I have had enough, this is one fight that I'm not going to win, both you and I know that when Prue comes back I'll be out anyway and I'm not giving her the satisfaction of throwing me out..."  
  
"This house is just as much yours as it is hers"  
  
"I don't think that I can take another beating from her, another argument I am just so fed up of it, I'm scared of my own sister, not physically because you and I both know that I can take her but mentally, she is destroying me."  
  
"Well your not the only one, that little girl up stairs is going to die if you leave."  
  
"I don't have a choice"  
  
"There is always a choice" Piper shouted, then took a deep breath she lowered her voice, "There's always a choice." She repeated  
  
"You think that I wanted this, for the first time in three and a half years I was truly happy, I had, or thought I had it all, I had you, Dean, Paige but no matter what I thought I never had Prue's love...never had her respect she was never truly sorry she hit me because she didn't think twice before doing it again...this was what I was afraid of. How could I have been so stupid to let this happen to me again?" Phoebe now screamed as for the first time Piper had seen her in ages let a tear fall, Dean saw this and decided to say something as he noticed Piper was at a loss, "Not stupid Phoebe, not at all stupid all that you wanted was for your oldest sister to love you like anyone would, but don't punish them because of Prue...don't make them suffer."  
  
"If I stay here I'm going to be suffering, afraid that I may just turn on Prue. I don't want to feel like I did that night, I don't want to feel as much hate as I did with dad, don't make me feel like that again." Phoebe sounded so helpless, "It's best thing for us all if I just disappear for a while, Paige doesn't need to see me nearly kill again, and I don't need to be put through that."  
  
"The best thing is that you stay and deal, don't do this to us, to any of us, Phoebe I love you, Paige idolizes you..."  
  
"you know if there was another way..."  
  
"There is another way, I won't let you leave I can't allow this."  
  
"Sadly you can't stop me." With this Phoebe lifted the sports bag from the floor and put it over her shoulder, from a pocket she took two envelopes, and handed them to her, "What you think a letter is going to make up for you going, Phoebe do you feel nothing for me, for Paige do you really hate me that much?"  
  
"I love you more than anyone, both of you, you know it, but I can't stay."  
  
"don't turn your back on me, on Paige on our family."  
  
"What the hell do you mean, turn my back on you I can't stay..."  
  
"Well you can go up and tell Paige then, because I'm damned if I will..."  
  
"You can not make me do that" Phoebe spoke,  
  
"What so you think that I should be left with it, I refuse to crush her heart."  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone Piper..."  
  
"Well if you leave then you are hurting us, you are killing us." Phoebe dropped the bag to the floor, and looked at Piper "Give me another option" Phoebe shouted,  
  
"Let me help you, let me sort it. Don't walk away, don't be a coward"  
  
"Piper when you kill you dad, get beat up by every boyfriend that you have ever had and then get beat up by your sister and handle it different then you can call me a cowed but not until then..."  
  
"Phoebe I have no idea what you must be feeling but I do know that walking away will make it worse and you will regret it later on"  
  
"If I don't walk away now, you and Paige will eventually hate me and I may end up hurting my sister"  
  
"I could never hate you" Piper spoke,  
  
Phoebe looked at her, "Well I hate me. I hate the person I was, am and who I'm afraid that I will become." Phoebe was on the verge of tears and Piper's heart went out for her.  
  
Dean walked over to Phoebe and put hand on her arm, Phoebe pulled away, "Don't dean, I can't..." She said looking at the floor, she took another letter out her bag, "I wrote one for you to" Dean's eyes widened, he was in shock, "You are going to walk away from your family, your home and a person that loves you more than his own life? You are giving up your whole life?" He asked, "And you were going to leave me a letter?"  
  
"This is two hard...I was just going to go...I didn't want this."  
  
Dean rose his voice, the first time he had ever rose his voice to Phoebe but today he did, "Well I'm sorry that this is too hard for you, because it's hard for me to watch as a person that I love walk away from a life, her sisters that care a hell of a lot for her and a boyfriend who would do anything to help her." Phoebe fell on to the sofa, "Help me then, help me. Tell me what to do when Prue walks through that door, tell me what to do next time I feel like I'm going to lose it and kill her, tell me what to do next time Paige looks at me like she's scared to death of what I might do...that's what happened before and I don't think that I could handle that again." Piper walked over and sat next to her on the sofa, "We'll deal with it then, when the time comes. You can't run, you have to deal."  
  
"I don't know if I can do it" Phoebe admitted, tears brimming, "I can't face her"  
  
"You won't be alone, you have me, and you have Dean." 


	13. chapter 13

PART 13  
  
Prue awoke as the sun shone down onto her, at first she was confused as to where she was but then the night before replayed in her mind, she felt the cold stone on her back and the hot sun on her face, how much she wanted to just go back to sleep and forget everything. She could never remember a time that she had cried so much but last she didn't seem to stop, after leaving the manor she drove and drove with no destination planned but she found herself here, looking around at the emptiness she had never felt so alone, so lost, so desperate to relive the previous night, she was at the beech and had obviously fallen asleep against the cliff side. She looked out across the ocean, remembering all the simpler times when they were younger, then after the few memories of happier times came to an end on memory popped up, uninvited in invade her thoughts  
  
- A sixteen year old Phoebe walked through the kitchen and into the foyer, "Prue please, don't leave me here again. Piper's gone out again and Dad will be back soon."  
  
"Phoebe, I have plans, what you want me to put them on hold because you don't want to be here alone?" Phoebe moved closer to the oldest, "Please Prue, just tonight."  
  
"Phoebe no. Maybe you should go out, you have got friends?"  
  
"Prue I can't I have to look after Paige."  
  
"Dad will be here..." Phoebe lifted her shirt to revile a bruise, "and there is no way I'm letting him do this to her."  
  
"Phoebe dad would never do that to you or her..."  
  
"Why do you protect him? He did this."  
  
"He's my father and I know that he wouldn't you probably fell."  
  
"Well then amuse me, stay..."  
  
"Phoebe you are sixteen grow up, I have better things to do than play along with your stupid games." With this Prue turned and left the house, the younger sister left standing hoping that, for once tonight would be different...it never was.-  
  
Prue remembered returning home that night to find Phoebe had a black eye, she once again had told Prue it was their Dad, but Prue passed it off as Phoebe fooling around and falling over...  
  
These memories caused tears to flow faster down Prue's cheeks, her heart ached, Phoebe had betrayed her but she had also betrayed Phoebe ever since they were little, she was never there as a friend, an older sister sure, a mother in ways, but never a friend.  
  
Prue sat looking out across the ocean trying to think of what she should do next, how she should go about the rest of today, the rest of her life,  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Phoebe was sat on the chair in the living room, staring into the emptiness, she had the dark glasses back on and had zipped he jacket up to her chin, she had been there for over half an hour now and she still had a need to get the hell out of this place but there was something, like a gravitational pull that was keeping her there, Love for her other sisters were keeping her there.  
  
The door opened and Dean walked in, Phoebe looked over at him and sniffed, she was obviously trying to hide the sobs that escaped, he sat next to her, Phoebe looked back at the empty space in the room, "I'm sorry about before...how I acted."  
  
"Forget about it" He spoke lovingly, "So do you mind if I hold you now?" He asked,  
  
"Could you?" She asked, he smiled sympathetically and put an arm around her pulling her into his chest, "No problem." He body trembled with sobs and he knew she was trying to hold it in, and that was never good, "Phoebe you don't have to hide it" He said,  
  
"What?" She asked,  
  
"The tears, I'm here for you, you can cry to me Phoebe." He rose up his hand and slowly took the glasses from her face, her black eyes were now rimmed with red and her face stained with tears, he wiped her eyes with his thumb softly and looked into them, they were filled with sadness, "i love you" she cried,  
  
"I love you too, don't ever forget that." Phoebe nodded, how about you and me go up to your room and you have a nap, because I know that you sure as hell never slept last night." Phoebe nodded and with that she stood to her feet, he followed picking up her bag both headed to her room.  
  
Paige sat on her bed, tears rolling down her face as her heart ached at the thought of losing Phoebe, piper was sat next to her trying to comfort the young girl, "Paige she's in the living room with Dean, she's not going anywhere."  
  
"She...she wanted to...to leave me!"  
  
"she was confused, up set, hurt, you know that Phoebe would never leave you."  
  
"Prue hit her again, she...she kept punching her..."  
  
"I know Paige and trust me, when Prue comes back I'm going to have a long talk with her" Paige continued to cry, "Make sure she doesn't leave please Piper...don't let her."  
  
"Paige I wont, neither of my little sisters are ever going to leave...your both my babies."  
  
"But...Phoebe is...nineteen?" Paige questioned wiping away the tears, Piper smiled, "She's my big baby" Piper laughed, "Now you just get dressed and then you can go and play in the garden."  
  
"What about Phoebe?" Paige asked, concern still audible, "Dean and I will handle that" Paige deep down knew that Piper would handle it but, she wasn't stupid she knew that the possibility that Phoebe left was still all to real. Paige was so confused.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Phoebe walked into her room and Dean followed, he put her bag on the floor and Phoebe just fell onto the bed, tears still rolling down he face as the events of three years were all catching up with her after been made only too real by the events of last night.  
  
Dean looked at her, she looked so broken so helpless, he knelt onto the bed and turned Phoebe onto her back she looked up at him, "Come on Phoebe, lets get this jacket off so that you can sleep." Phoebe never spoke, or moved just looked into his eyes; she saw the loving concern and knew that she was safe. Dean knew that she was exhausted so he unzipped the jacket and with great difficulty and little help from Phoebe he managed to take it off of her and through it to the floor, after that he moved to the foot of the bed as he took the boots from her feet after that he lay next to her and held her, both silent, he watched as she absently stared into his eyes, both looking into each others she felt a sense of calm.  
  
Phoebe never slept just cried three years of pain away, built up anger towards all the people who hurt her were beginning to show, and all that Dean could do was lie and watch helplessly, as he held her crying frame close, hours passed and tears fell, until there was nothing left to cry until there was nothing more to be spoke, then she was left, silent in her own thoughts and memories, hopes and dreams that had all been cursed, the hope that Prue and Phoebe could get back the love they had when they were kids, a sisterly love that now proved improbable and even impossible to regain.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Piper was sat at the kitchen table, she was reading the letter Phoebe had given her that morning, tears rolled down her cheeks and bounced of the page as the words cut deep into her heart;  
  
Dear Piper,  
  
You are my big sister, my friend and a whole lot more. Do not ever think that I take for granted what you give me because I don't, every morning when I wake up, every meal that I sit down to and every night I close my eyes I thank god that you are my sister, a lot of people do not understand and most likely never experience what we have, a friend ship so strong and a sisterly bond unbreakable, not all sisters have that, look at me and Prue...  
  
As you read this, if all went as planned then I'm probably hitching a ride from some trucker, riding of into the sunset, hopefully to make a new life, but I will never forget the old life, there were some good times, some happy times, sad times, worse times but I made it through even the toughest because I knew no matter what you would always be there.  
  
Do you ever wonder if things would have turned out this way if mom and grams were still her? If they never died? And If dad never drunk? I do all the time, but I shouldn't dwell on the past. I want you to continue with the life I know will turn out so great, look after my baby sister and tell her I love her, just like I love you. I don't know when we will meet again not to long I hope? But if you only remember one thing in this letter remember this, Don't let Prue take anything out on you. Don't blame yourself for this and don't wonder what could have been. Remember that you are the one who can make a life for yourself and hopefully with out me there to screw things up you'll turn it into a life that you are proud of, a life that un dubitably you will love and hopefully a life in which one day we will be reunited, we will be brought back together, to the unbreakable love.  
  
Piper this isn't your fault, blame me, blame Prue blame dad but never blame yourself.  
  
I just need time. How much time is unclear I will only know when the time has passed. My love, as always, keep safe.  
  
Phoebe  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Piper couldn't take it, she cried harder than she thought was possible, she let her head fall into her hands and she balled, her eyes stung and her head hurt but Piper didn't care, she was so close to losing her sister, and even now she was unsure as to what Phoebe's next movement and action would be. All Piper knew was that she needed Phoebe and wouldn't let anyone come between them not Roger not Prue and not her father, Piper would make things better and hopefully rebuild their family. She could only hope, pray and try to fulfill her wish.  
  
Piper saw Paige sitting in the garden, she hadn't played since she went out there, most likely she was crying, but Piper knew she could not comfort her while she was in this state, instead she stood to her feet and decided to try and get hold of herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Phoebe turned and looked at Dean, his eyes were watching her lovingly, she sighed, and after a few moments she shot up from the bed, from Dean's loving hold, from comfort, from safety and swiped the desk not far from the table sending everything flying to the floor, "Phoebe?" Dean asked worried, he received no answer just Phoebe bursting into laughter, she swung around, "Yesterday I had everything, now look at me" She screamed, "Phoebe calm down, it'll be okay." He attempted,  
  
"How?" She screamed, she walked over to the bed and put her boots back on, Dean was worried what was she going to do? "Phoebe just calm down"  
  
"CALM DOWN, Prue just battered me, what's wrong I practically let her?" Phoebe took her jacket and attempted to walk out the door but Dean pushed is hand against it, Phoebe turned and looked at him, "MOVE!" she ordered sternly,  
  
"Tell me what you are doing? Where are you going?"  
  
"Out, Dean I'm going out. I'll be back later I just need to be alone."  
  
"Look promise me then, nothing stupid"  
  
"I won't do anything stupid, I just have to get the hell out of here away from Prue, from last night" Dean stood in front of her, "Let me come with you then"  
  
"I don't need a minder Dean, please let me go..." Phoebe looked into his eyes, "I need time." Dean moved forward and kissed her on the lips, she looked at him, "I'll be back, promise" Dean nodded and moved his hand from the door allowing her to go through, she looked at him once more me for turning and leaving...  
  
she walked down the stairs, happy not to have to face anyone else she walked out the front door, looking at the manor she wondered, would this be the last time that she walked through that door? She looked at the door and reached out, moving her hand down it one last time she remembered the good times in that house, but there were also many bad times that she was reliving...she was going to put an end to this NOW! 


	14. chapter 14

Part 14  
  
WARNING - may contain strong language  
  
She wanted so bad to just up and leave but that wasn't possible, or was it?  
  
There was Paige, she didn't deserve to lose yet another part of her family, she didn't deserve to live with all the arguments either. Then Piper, she would end up having to deal with Prue, I couldn't let that happen, could I? But what about me, I barely manage to live with what I did to dad, If I hurt Prue then I couldn't live with it. What if I just left, got as far away as possible, Canada, Chicago, New York? Maybe I could bring Paige with me, and...What am I crazy, she deserves to be here with her family, a family that I shouldn't or couldn't turn my back on.  
  
Phoebe thought, her inner self arguing, heart against mind, this had to be the worst thing imaginable, having to chose what's best for you and your family, all she had to decide was what was most important, herself or her family?  
  
Those were the thoughts of Phoebe Halliwell three and a half hours and four cans of lagers ago, now she was stood in front of the door to an apartment, she had no sense of anything she was been motivated purely by hate, anger, a range of emotions at the darker end of the spectrum, she put her hand in her pocket and felt, the metallic blade rubbed against her finger tips, the sharp edge cause gave her a sense of reassurance, she couldn't help the smile tat formed on her face, 'you should have hid it better Pipe.' She though, now, it's too late, I have the knife and I'm going to get payback.  
  
She lifted her hand and knocked the door, once, twice and a third time, strong bangs that was by no means gentile, the door opened and she looked into the eyes, and at that point had never hated someone so much, she just looked at him he was the first to speak, "Phoebe, hay so finally decided to take up my offer?" He asked,  
  
"You are going to die Roger" She said as she pushed him into the apartment and into the wall, he smiled, "What no kiss" with this she punched him in the face sending him plummeting to the floor, his glasses crocked and his tie now untidy, "Roger, I have a problem hitting my sisters and the people I love but I have no problem killing you." She shouted, Roger then struggled to his feet looking her in the eye, "Phoebe remember I can make your life hell" His executive voice was calm and that angered Phoebe she pinned him up against the wall, and moved her face within inches of his, "I can kill you Roger" with that she took the knife from her pocket, "You either go and tell Prue that you lied or I shove this straight through your gut..."  
  
"Like you did your Dad?" He asked with a smile on his face, the knife didn't seem to put him off, Phoebe's anger grew, she swiped her hand across his face and kneed him in the stomach, "Don't talk about my dad"  
  
Roger coughed, "Prue told me everything she hates you for it"  
  
"Shut up" Phoebe screamed as she placed her foot into his face, "Just shut the hell up before I kill you"  
  
"Well that isn't going to fix your sister relationship."  
  
"Trust me I don't want to fix it I want her to know that I would never betray her before I walk out of her life for good." She dragged Roger up by the collar and punched him again "I want you to get the hell over to the Manor and tell her, tell them all what you have been doing to me."  
  
"And If I don't?" He asked, Phoebe's rage grew and she lifted her arm ready to strike...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The door to the manor opened and Prue walked in she didn't look up she just slammed the door and walked through to the center of the foyer through her keys on the side and turned to the stairs, just before she could start to walk up the steps she hared the voice of her younger sister, "Hay, get the hell down here" Piper shouted,  
  
"Lay off" Prue said as she started up the stairs Piper walked over grabbing her by the jacket and dragging her to the parlor, "Sit the hell down" Piper shouted, Prue complied and took a seat, it was then that she, for the first time, looked into Pipers eyes, "What the hell do you want?" She asked,  
  
"Prue what the hell do you think that you are doing" Piper asked narrowing her eyes, "I am going up stairs to have a shower, then maybe get something to eat...after that I'm heading over to Roger's..."  
  
"You know what that creep did to Phoebe..."  
  
"Oh so she has span you one of those famous tails has she...Piper I saw him last night he was broken, he was shocked and appalled."  
  
"Phoebe didn't do it; I know it and deep down so do you..." Piper shouted,  
  
"All I know is that I don't have to sit and listen to this..."  
  
"All you know is that you are still that same old head cheerleader that would sell you sisters to stay popular..."  
  
"How can you say that?" Prue shouted standing up,  
  
"Oh sorry, it was always Phoebe who got sold out, you did anything to impress you friends and now, you would rather beat up your baby sister instead of admitting that your no good boy friend tried it on with her"  
  
"She asked for it..."  
  
"Prue I swear to god you are lucky that that girl didn't fight back..."  
  
"She wouldn't have taken me..."  
  
"Prue she had a knife in her pocket, if you pushed her too far she really would have been...I'd be looking at you in a hospital bed or arranging your funeral." Prue looked at Piper, "I warned you not to do it...not to hit my sister again...and you practically beat her unconscious..."  
  
"If you hadn't stopped me I would have done a hell of a lot more and I really couldn't give a damn...that girls irresponsible, immature and self obsessed..."  
  
"Phoebe is the most selfless person I know...she would do anything for any one of us you and I both know that Paige would be dead if it wasn't for her..."  
  
"What ever!"  
  
"I swear to god Prue...you better fix this because she has already packed her begs once today and written me a god damn letter, you are braking her, just stop and think of her for a second, what you will be putting her through, would you just stop putting your ass hole boyfriend and what ever shit relation ship you have with him..."  
  
"Piper I don't give a damn for all I care she can leave, and never come back, I lost my dad because of her and I'm not losing my boyfriend..."  
  
"Prue, we lost our dad, including Phoebe, due to drink and depression, and your boyfriend is taking you for a ride, he never succeeded in seducing Phoebe but god knows how many others he has tried it on with and they let him."  
  
"How dear you, he would never..."  
  
"Prue, don't, I don't care about him, I care about Phoebe, you and Paige about keeping us all in the same city, the same house, having a life together as a family, and you want to through it away for, him? Shit, Phoebe has Dean, why the hell would she try it on with Roger?"  
  
"I don't know are you sure that dean hasn't started to beat her up to..."  
  
It was then that Dean entered the room, "What the hell did you just say?" He asked angered, "Because the only one hitting Phoebe around here is you, I swear to god you are so lucky that Phoebe stopped me from ging around to Roger and sorting him out..."  
  
"Listen man, all I see is a guy who seems to have Phoebe in some kind of relation ship, obviously something's wrong if she has started to hit on my boyfriend..."  
  
"Oh something's wrong okay, but it has nothing to do with Phoebe, it has to do with that loser that you are dating...you really need to sort out your priorities, she's your sister..."  
  
"And you have nothing to do with this so back off..."  
  
"I love Phoebe..."  
  
"Then you are in for a big surprise, because Phoebe is incapable of love, she crush you..."  
  
"LIKE YOU CRUSHED HER?" Piper screamed, "Dean was there for her and my when he was needed, where were you? She was going to walk out of here and not come back"  
  
"Not my problem..."  
  
"Either you change that damn attitude or get the hell out of here, she trusted you and you blew it again...and think long and hard about roger because..." Before Piper could finish the front door opened and stood there was Phoebe...  
  
Her clothes damp with fresh blood, and her head, covered with a mixture of swear and tears, with blood splattered on it, her face held no emotion, and her eyes were a bottomless pit of empties, she walked like zombie, before stopping and looking in the room, she looked into the eyes of Prue and smiled an evil grin that his a lot of built up angst, her one hand trembled and the other was calm, she erupted into laughter, and never diverted her vision from Prue, who stood to her feet in shock at all the blood, and the evil glint in her eye... 


	15. chapter 15

Guys...wow thanks so much for the reviews they really help me write knowing that you guys enjoy reading them, well here's the next chap  
  
Part 15  
  
Piper walked forward, as Prue stood back looking at her sister, Dean also made his way towards Phoebe who was still looking in there direction, "What have you done Phoebe?" he asked wearily, Phoebe looked at Piper, "You...should have hid it better..." Piper lost all the color in her face as she turned a pale, milky completion, "You...no Phoebe" Phoebe took the knife, dripping with blood from her pocket, "You should have hid it" Piper moved a step closer Phoebe dropped the knife and fell to the floor, her eyes rolled back in her head and she started fitting, Dean ran over and was by her side in seconds, "PHOEBE!" he shouted he cupped her head and his hand was soon moist with the warm feeling of fresh blood, "Piper call an ambulance." Dean looked up at a shocked Piper who was standing moth open and eyes wide, "PIPER NOW!" He screamed, breaking her for her state, Piper ran over to the Phone and dialed 999, why she was waiting for an answer she screamed to Prue, "Keep Paige out side, take her next door, just....GO!" Prue took one last look at Phoebe before running out to the garden.  
  
Everything turned into slow motion as Dean looked down at the girl he loved, he was crying now, and wasn't to scared to show it, this guy didn't ever cry but tonight as his girl friend was so close to death he let his tears fall, He pulled Phoebe up into his arms holding her head close to her chest, his shirt soon absorbed the blood that flowed from the open wound on the back of her head, he soon noticed that blood was dripping from her hands onto the wooden floor, he took her jacket of carefully reviling her once white shirt was covered, blood seeped through, Dean cried harder as he lay her back on the floor, Piper came back over, he hared her gasp didn't even have to look up her finally got of her jacket when he spoke, "Piper towels, quick" Piper ran of up the stairs and while she was gone Dean started taking Phoebes soaking tank top of, her stomach had deep gashes that oozed with dark crimson blood, and her wrists were slit in a vertical angle that bled heavily, Dean was sat over the unconscious body of his loving girlfriend, he was filled with regret, anger, frustration, fear and love. Tears bounced onto her body as they fell he did all he could, which wasn't very much.  
  
Prue came back into the room and was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him crying over her sisters body, she was a mass of blood, Dean looked up, "Prue get the help over hear and help me" He screamed, Prue didn't know what to do, "Help me Prue...I don't care what shit you have been through she's your sister, she could die!" This really hit home and Prue ran over to Phoebe's side, it was then that Piper came running down the stairs and over to where Dean and Phoebe were, she handed dean the towels.  
  
He put one under her head and told Piper wrapped them around the gashes on her arm, after that Dean took the knife from the floor and put it in his pocket, It was then that the paramedics came in to the house, everything after that was a blur.  
  
Piper could only remember Dean's strong arms around her, holding her back as both cried, Prue stood in shock un-able to speak coherently and comprehend what had happened. Dean looked down and although Phoebe lay in her blood stained body, jeans and bra, her beauty un mistakable her kindness and loving nature boldly shone through the pain.  
  
The noise of the paramedics talking to each other across the body of Phoebe, of a sister, a girlfriend and a friend. Each distraught, each forgetting the then, the past months, the past minuets, their past lives each concentrating on the here and now, each close to the demise, each only to a wear that this could be the end, each broke down in their own way as their hearts sunk and their world plummeted into the endless pit of disappear.  
  
They had her wired up to some kind of machine, all Piper could see was blood and wires and shouting and death, a sense of death had covered the manor, and was slowly taking Phoebe with him as he left. The machine flat lined, Phoebe's body started fitting as the paramedics tried to reviver, Piper cried harder and louder as she turned and buried her head into Deans chest. Prue just watched in shock and dean couldn't pull himself away from her face, it was so, deadly. His thoughts were tore into as the beeping of the flat line continued; it was too much for Piper who now couldn't control her sobs or her shaking body. Her baby sister was dieing...  
  
Suddenly the high pitched beeping slowed down and became further apart and the those words were spoken, the only words that they had really hared since the paramedics started working on Phoebe, "We have her back" Piper let out a sigh of relief as more tears spilled from her eyes, Dean looked over at Prue and saw built up emotion and turmoil ripping through her.  
  
"We have to get her to SFMH soon, really soon" Dean was the only one able to speak, "How is she..."  
  
"Critical and if we don't get her to a hospital I'm afraid that she wont...we have to go." The guy explained, "One of you can come in the ambulance with her..." Dean looked at Piper, "Go! Piper go with Phoebe, I'll drive behind it with Prue" All piper did was nod her head, and followed the paramedics who had Phoebe on a stretcher, Dean accompanied Piper.  
  
Once the doors were shut to the ambulance, the siren sounded as it sped of, Dean was left standing in the road his once whit vest shirt now soaked through with Phoebe's blood as was most of his body. He was in shock for all but two seconds before turning back to the house and running through the door, he was now running of pure fear, adrenalin and the need to be with Phoebe...  
  
As he stepped through the door, he saw the pool of blood and the disregarded shirt and Jacket that were drenched in the crimson blood, he then looked up at Prue who was stood in the same place as before, her eyes filled with unshed tears and her mouth trembling as she held back the sobs, "Prue, we have to go now" Prue didn't move, Dean walked over and grabbed her by the elbow, he pulled her to look at him, "Phoebe is dieing, forget the shit that happened here last night, she needs you." Prue didn't move she just let him pull her out to the car. 


	16. chapter 16

Part 16  
  
Three hours, that's how long they had been sitting there and still know word, Dean looked over at Piper, she was at in the corner of the room, on the floor her knees pulled to her chest, her head in her hands, she had not moved for the whole three hours, not spoke just cried, until now there was silence, no more tears could be shed just a scenes of fear.  
  
Phoebe had flat lined a further two times on the way to SFMH, Piper was there each time, she had never been so scared, so alone, the reality that Phoebe was so close to death, hit her, it hit her hard sending her to the floor, there was no one to pick her up, still isn't just her self, isolated, her sister lying, close to death.  
  
Dean looked from Piper to Prue the oldest, she hadn't spoken not a word all the way from the house to this moment, Dean wanted to go over there, pulled out of what ever the hell thoughts she had, shout at her, blame her, scream and hit her but he didn't because he knew, now wasn't the time but Prue would know what he thought about her, and soon.  
  
He looked back over at Piper, then he stood to his feet and walked over to the coffee machine that sat in the corner of the small relatives room that they were pushed into when the came into the hospital, Piper was already in here by the time that Dean and Prue walked in, sitting in that same space on the floor, she hadn't spoke, none of them had.  
  
He took two cups of coffee and turned back, walking first to Prue he handed her coffee, not saying a word, both just looked into each others eyes...that was enough, they each knew what the other thought.  
  
Dean turned from her and looked over at Piper, he walked over and sat next to her on the floor, "Piper, I have some coffee" He said, Piper never looked up her head still in her hands she just shook her head, Dean put the coffee on the side and put his arms around Piper pulling her into his chest she never moved, just let him comfort her. Although they only knew each other for a few weeks, in that time Piper and he had become more that sister and sister's boyfriend, they had become friends, as had he and Paige and up till today he and Prue...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Half an later a police officer walked through the foyer of the hospital, the police officer walked to front desk and showed his badge, "I'd like to speak to Dr. Rob Finn"  
  
"Inspector, Dr Finn has just came out of surgery, I'll page him, just take a seat."  
  
"Thank you" With this he turned and took a seat on an uncomfortable plastic chair, he swiped his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
It wasn't long until the doctor approached him, he stood to his feet and offered an outreached hand, "Dr. Rob Finn?" He asked, asked the doctor nodded, "Yes and you are?" He asked, He reached into his pocket and took out his badge holding it up for the doctor to see he answered, "Inspector Trudo, Andy Homicide"  
  
"Well inspector, I was the one who called, we had a patient brought in about four hours ago..."  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell" Andy asked, the doctor nodded, "Do you know her?" He asked,  
  
"Since we were kids..." the doctor nodded, "It's bad?" Andy asked  
  
"I'm afraid that in surgery she flat lined three more times, we managed to stabilize her and the surgery was a success, the next three hours will be crucial, I'm hoping that the result of the CAT scan comes back clear, but I'm afraid she may slip into a coma..."  
  
"She's in bad shape then?" The doctor nodded, "How is her family holding up?" He asked, "Not good as you can imagine, I have just been in and told them the news, you can go and see them" Andy nodded, "Thank you doctor"  
  
"Room 3, down the hall, they are all in there" Andy nodded, "Feel free to have the nurse page me if you want anything" Andy nodded, "I will, thanks" And with this he headed down the corridor to Phoebe's room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Piper looked at her baby sister, so small, so helpless, she held her hand and watched as she forced the tears back, Prue was stood by the door and Dean next to Piper, everyone's eyes on Phoebe's frail frame, as the various machines that she is connected up to beep and make various other noises. Prue couldn't take anymore she turned and left the room as she walked out she ran into someone... "Sorry" she said not looking up,  
  
"Prue" A masculine voice sounded, Prue's head shot up in shock, "A...Andy?" She asked, "Hi" He said, "How are you?"  
  
Prue was in shock, "Not good...I have to get out of here?" she stammered, Andy put his hand on her arm, "How about we go get a coffee?" Prue just nodded and walked down the corridor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Andy and Prue talked, just like they did when they were kids, it felt so natural, "Andy, how do I act?" Prue had told him all about the past couple of weeks, and how she was lost, ""I love her, but I hate her..." Prue admitted,  
  
"Prue, go into your sister, hold her hand and talk to her, no matter what either of you have done, you still love her and she you...she needs her big sister with her?"  
  
"I beat her up Andy?" Prue cried, Andy put his hand on her shoulder, "Forget about that put what ever anger or hate you have behind you and be with her...Prue she is critical, she needs all the support that she can get right now." Prue nodded, "Your right, but she hates me"  
  
"Prue she'll hate you more if she wakes up and you are not around...trust me, when she wakes up, she'll just be happy that you are here"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dean was sat in the room, he was alone with Phoebe, he held her hand tight, not ever wanting to let go, she hadn't woken up yet, not that the doctor expected her to, but Dean just wanted to just look into her deep brown eyes, want to see her smile. How the hell could things have gone so wrong, last night he left the manor, happy, and now, twenty four hours later he was sat, holding her hand as she was close to death, his heart yearned to here her, he wished he could return back to the night before and change everything...but he didn't really know what it was he was changing, how did Phoebe end up like this, had Roger done this to her?  
  
"P...Phoebe, if you can hear me please open your eyes. Please honey, open your eyes and smile at me" it was then that Phoebe's body tensed up and she started fitting, "know, please..." Dean was in shock he shot up from his seat, and held Phoebe's shoulders to try and stop her, it was then that the beeping grew faster, Dean hysterically screamed, "Help, Help" He lent forward and hit the emergency button... from here on out all turned into slow motion...the doctors piled in, he felt himself been forced from Phoebe, he was scared, was this it...the last time he'd hold Phoebe, see her, he was hysterically calling to her then he looked across at where Piper, Prue and some other guy was stood, all been ushered out of the room, fear evident, was this it? The end? He broke and cried, still calling her name. 


	17. chapter 17

BTW: Detailed extrimly violent scenes - you have been warned read at own risk, ENJOY -----totem  
  
Part 17  
  
"She's going...heart beat fallen, pulse rate weak, we need to shock her now..." Dr. Finn shouted as the people that surrounded Phoebe's bed all struggled to hold on to her life, it was slowly slipping further and further away, the machine flat lined again, the doctor was handed the paddles and placed them on Phoebe's chest, "ALL CLEAR" He ordered, When he saw everyone take a step back he shocked her, sending a surge of electricity through her body, which jumped up from the bed, he looked at the screen next to him, there was still a red line with a constant beat, "Shock 500" He shouter, "CLEAR" with this he shocked her again, this time there was a change with the result, "We have a pulse...and rising..." The doctor took a breath of relief, "Come on Halliwell, stay with me" With this he took a needle from the side and put it in her arm, "2 units of glucose and I want her monitored, every hour on the hour, and to be notified as soon as she regains consciousness, with this he turned to the door, "I'll talk to the family, this isn't looking good..." He sighed and walked towards the door.  
  
When it opened Dr Finn saw all four of them stood outside, Dean was holding Piper and Andy, Prue they all looked up teary eyes and hope, all they had to hold onto was hope, "Dr. how..." Dean didn't finish afraid of what the answer would be, "She's critical, but I managed to stabilize her, I'm afraid she is not holding up as well as I had hoped, I'm hoping she wakes up in the next few hours" Piper buried her face in Dean's chest, "I'm sorry, but things aren't looking good...the next twenty for hours are critical. You can go in there and be with her, she'll be able to hear you so talk, talk to her and comfort her" Dean nodded, "Thank you doctor" With this Dr. Finn turned and walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They sat in there, in silence, now words spoken, Dean had witnessed Phoebe once again become close to been reunited with her mother, she was so close to death, and he was only too aware of this.  
  
Her hand gripped around his hand harder, Dean looked up just in time to see Phoebe's eyes flickered slightly, "Phoebe?"  
  
"D...Dean" She mumbled, as she focused,  
  
"Phoebe, oh...thank god...your okay, I'm here?" He reassured her, it wasn't long until Piper was up on her feet as well, "Phoebe" She asked not quite believing it, "Pipe?" Phoebe asked, "Yeah baby, I'm here" Dean reached over the bed and pressed the button on the side, then looked back at Phoebe, who was forcing her weary eyes open, unsure of her own voice she spoke, "Where?" She asked,  
  
"Your in SFMH" Piper said, holding her sisters hand firmly, "Your safe"  
  
It was then that the door to the hospital burst open and a guy ran in, he held a gun up and in one swift movement he let the shots tear through the room, as the automatic Uzi fired round after round, ripping through each who stood in the room, the walls splattered with Death, red death, the blood of Prue, Piper, Dean and Phoebe blanketed the white walls, Phoebe was the first to be hit been instantly killed, Prue next she fell to the floor Piper then next to fall, slumped over her sisters hospital bed, blood sipped into the hospital blanket the machines in the room exploded and Dean was the next to be hit by the roaring bullets, his chest tore up numerous holes his already red shirt became darker and red, he fell to the floor and shook as he took his last rugged breath...tears in his eyes, he was totally numb and he felt as his life slowly slipped away... 


	18. chapter 18

Part 18  
  
Piper noticed that Dean had fallen asleep, and he didn't seem to be sleeping peacefully at all; he had his head rested against the wall and a hand in Phoebe's, who was still unconscious, Piper decided that Dean really needed to be woken up, she stood up and made her way over, as she got closer she noticed just how distressed he was, his face moist with sweat and his hands clammy, she reached over and shook him a little, "Dean, wake up..." After a few seconds his eyes flew open as he gasped, "It's okay" Piper tried to calm him down but he instantly flew to his feet, he started to pat his chest and was relived to find it had no holes, nothing just a blood stained t-shirt, he closed his eyes as if in silent prayer, Piper put her hand on his shoulder, "Bad dream?" She asked, he opened his eyes and nodded his head and exhaled in the process, "Damn it felt so real..."  
  
"Dean you're alright, calm down..." Dean sat back on his chair and pushed his hand through his hair, "I thought, we were all, I was, Dead"  
  
"You're not dead, no one is...it was a dream" Dean nodded, still taking in short breaths, "Look, I'm going to get you Coffee...black coffee okay?" Dean nodded as his eyes had become once again fixed onto the youngest, his girlfriend, Piper felt how much love that he had for her and sighed, "Look after my sister Dean, okay"  
  
He nodded; "Always" was his reply before Piper left him in the room alone with Phoebe.  
  
He looked over; he then pulled his chair closer to the bed and took her hand, which had an IV line attached to it "Hay baby..." he stopped and swallowed a sob, "This is all...messing with my head, I have fallen asleep three times now...each time I get this messed up nightmare all that I want is to see your eyes Phoebe..." He stopped and looked at her battered face, "Everything will be okay, I'm going to find who did this to you and he is going to pay..." He stopped again momentarily lowering his head and this time a tear did escape, it fell onto his hand, with a splash, then he managed to control them once again and look up, "I'm scared Phoebe, so scared ... I shouldn't have let you go out today, you wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be fighting for your life..." It was then that Dean felt her hand tighten around his, he looked over to her, her eyes fluttered a little and they soon opened, Dean shot up from where he was sat... and looked at he, momentarily stunned...  
  
Piper had mad her way to the coffee machine, she had gotten four black coffees and started back towards the room where her baby sister was, she saw Prue sitting with Andy, she walked over to them and handed them the cups of coffee, Prue looked up, "How is she?" Piper looked into the eyes of her oldest sister, "Same" he words so cold hit Prue hard, Prue stood to her feet, "Look she is my sister too" Her voice slightly angered sounded, Piper edged forward, "Prue, she die, and the last thing that she remembers is you beating the crap out of her, when she wakes up...you better fix this...and if not, if you don't fix it, I will never talk to you again, and you can get the hell out of the manor" Before Prue could respond the voice of Dean echoed through out the practically deserted corridor of the hospital, he was screaming for a doctor, instantly Piper thought the worse she dropped the cups of coffee and ran towards the door of the hospital room, followed by Prue and Andy.  
  
As she turned into the room she saw Phoebes bed surrounded by Dr Finn, Dean and another nurse, "What happened?" Piper shouted and she ran over, she then stopped momentarily, her mouth hung open, "P...Phoebe?" She sighed in relief and then made her way to her sisters bed, she kissed Phoebe's cheek and hugged her, "P...PIPER" Phoebe's voice but a wisped, "Oh honey I love you" Phoebe turned her head to look into the eyes of her oldest sister, she lifted her hand steadily and took Piper's, The doctor looked down to his chart, "Well, Miss Halliwell you gave us all a scare" He looked from his chart to the beeping machine and smiled, "Well it looks like you are stable, and getting better...I leave you for a few minuets but I'm afraid Phoebe needs to rest" Piper nodded, "Thank you doctor"  
  
"No problem, now Phoebe, don't give anymore scars okay" Phoebe smiled and nodded tiredly, then the doctor turned and left.  
  
Tears of joy escaped from Piper's cheeks and Dean was just as happy, Piper bent down again and hugged her little sis, "Phoebe you scared me so much" she spoke, Phoebe smiled, "I'm sorry, but Pipe if you don't stop squeezing me I'm going to die" Piper let her sister go, "Sorry I'm just so..." Before Piper could finish she was stopped by Phoebe's voice, "Get out" Piper looked at the youngest and saw that she was looking at the oldest, Prue didn't speak she just looked into Phoebe's eyes and then at the floor, "I said...get out" Phoebe's voice was still a horsy whisper but the aggression evident, Prue just nodded and turned to the door, leaving Andy followed, Leaving a barely awake Phoebe, Dean and Piper.  
  
Phoebe turned to piper, "Where's Paige?"  
  
Piper to Phoebe's hand, "She is fine, she's at home with the neighbor..."  
  
"Did...Did she see?" phoebe asked between a yawn,  
  
"No" Piper replied, Phoebe nodded,  
  
"What happened to you?" Dean's question was to the point; he needed to know Phoebe turned to him, "Not tonight..." She squeezed his hand a little tighter, "Has Prue spoken to Roger?" Piper shrugged, Phoebe nodded, and closed her eyes as she began to drift of to sleep, before she did she spoke again, "Piper, go look after Paige" Piper looked at Dean who was mesmerized by the sight of the younger sister. Then he looked up at the older Piper, He smiled as did she, Phoebe was going to be okay.  
  
Dean motioned for Piper to move away from the bed and he and Piper walked over to the door, "Piper, you stay with Phoebe...I'll go and pick Paige up and, I'll go back to the manor, I don't think Prue will head back there so..." Piper nodded, "Okay, are you sure?"  
  
"Positive" He answered, "Just look after Phoebe" Piper nodded, "Thanks dean" Dean smiled and hugged Piper, "She's okay now" He reassured not only Piper but himself, Piper nodded, "She's a fighter" She spoke quietly,  
  
"That's Phoebe" He smiled, "I'll be back tomorrow morning" Piper nodded, "Okay" With this he left Piper and Phoebe in the hospital room.  
  
Dean arrived back at the manor about a half an hour later, he hesitated in the car as the last tears of joy, sadness and anger fell, he decided that from now on he had to be strong, for Phoebe and her family. He stood from the car and looked up at the manor, he started to walk to the manor, but cut across to the neighbors house, he knocked the door, waited for a few moments before it was opened, an old lady stood there, "Hello Dear" She answered, "Hi, I'm Dean, A friend of the Halliwell family...they asked me to come and Pick Paige up" The old woman smiled sympathetically, "Come in dear" Dean walked into the house, "Through there" the lady directed, Dean Pushed open the door to find Paige lying on the sofa asleep and tear tracks running down her face, "She's had a rough time" The lady spoke, "She confused"  
  
"I bet she is...Thanks for taking her..."  
  
"No problem...is everything okay?"  
  
"Phoebe's awake now and of the critical list so...it should be" Dean answered,  
  
"Glad to hear it...I'm very fond of the Halliwell girls...tell them my prayers are with them" Dean smiled, "Thank you, it'll mean a lot to them" Dean walked over and picked a sleeping Paige into his arms, "and thanks for looking after Paige"  
  
"No trouble, any time" Dean smiled and nodded, "I'll keep you informed with any news from the hospital."  
  
"Thank you...and you look after those girls" Dean smiled sadly, "I'll do my best" With this he headed towards the front door the lady let them out "Take care" She spoke,  
  
"You too" He answered and started to walk around to the Manor.  
  
Prue sat in Andy's car and cried, about everything, he was there to comfort her, and she was great full of this, everything had become such a mess it had become to much.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Piper was sat on the chair next to Phoebe's bed, her head fester on the bed side each of the Halliwell sisters lay hand in hand, asleep.  
  
Dean walked through the front door avoiding the blood on the floor he walked through the dimly lit manor and placed Paige on the sofa in the parlor, covering her carefully with the blanket so not to wake her, Dean looked at her sleeping form and his heart broke, he felt so much sadness. Turning around his saw all the blood in the foyer, the nights events replayed as he walked into the kitchen to get a bucket of water. He came out and began to clean the blood stained floor, it took a while but once finished he picked up the blood stained cloths of Phoebe's that were left on the floor and brought them through to the laundry room, he put them into the washing machine and took his own shirt of to placing that in. He found another shirt laying across the dryer, on he had previously left there it was a white button up, walked from the room, his jeans still blood stained along with his arms and chest and neck he made his way towards the bathroom.  
  
When he got out of the shower and was dressed her went into Phoebe's room as he did her saw a white envelope on the floor, he bent down and picked it up, his name srawled neatly in Phoebe's handwriting, he remembered what this was, sitting on the bed he opened it and pulled a letter from it, he begun to read the letter Phoebe had given him earlier that day.  
  
Dear Dean,  
  
You have given me so much in so little time, I have known you only a few months and in that time you changed everything, you fixed my broken life and for that I truly think you, I love you more than it is possible to express, your jokes, your smile, your eyes, your heart, you...I love you. Before now it has been hard to express my love to anyone...mostly because I am afraid of losing. I'll never lose you, no matter how far apart we are, you will always be in my heart and I hope me in yours.  
  
I can not stay anymore, Prue has hurt me in more ways than I though possible, I don't want to hurt you Dean, but I can not stay around her any more, I ask one thing of you, to never forget what we had, months of a friend ship and, although only weeks of love, it seemed much longer, I will remember what we had, and dream about what I could have had, but sadly it's not possible, I have to get away from San Francisco, far away. I need to get away from this life...but I need you, I want to spend all my time with you. Life is so unfair, but sadly I have to chose between you and a new life, after what Prue did, sadly the new life has tipped the scales, I'll love you, remember you and dream of you always...all my love Phoebe XX  
  
Dean read the letter over and over, he couldn't believe it Phoebe was really going to leave him, but something stopped her, the love of Piper, Paige and him self had stopped her. 


	19. chapter 19

Part 19  
  
Phoebe had been in the hospital for over a week, and things had gone from bad to worse. The death scares at the beginning of the hole thing we nothing compared to the hectic life Phoebe had become accustomed to, and dear she say it things were going to get worse.  
  
Today she was going to be released, which was in some ways a relief, a welcomed relief because there was nothing worse than staring at the walls in a hospital. This had been a week of hell, Phoebe was been pressured by the police, Andy and Dean to tell them everything, Phoebe was reluctant to. Not only that but Prue, who was now more distant and the hate more intensive between the older and the younger of the two, Prue had found out that Phoebe had paid a little visit to Roger and she was far from happy, Phoebe remembered the day that Prue barged into the hospital room, only a day after she had woken up, and it was the last time she had been there...  
  
---- Phoebe was sitting in the bed when the door flew open startling Piper and Dean who were sat either side of her, the looked over to she the oldest stood there rage flashing in her eyes, "You" She shouted,  
  
"I?" Phoebe asked, with a smile on her face knowing exactly what Prue was so angry about, "You did that to him" Prue shouted,  
  
"Oh, is Prue's little baby hurt, is he crying and all sad and up set that I bashed in his pretty little face?" Phoebe's face turned from the smile to a blank, emotionless face, "Listen up Prue, he messed with me, he has ruined my life. It'll do well for you also to remember this, anyone...and I mean ANYONE...who thinks its okay to mess with Phoebe is going to get what they deserve. And Prue that includes you." Prue stepped forward, "You stay away from me and Roger, this is the last time that you'll see me, when you get out of this place I won't be at the manor, and don't come looking for me" Phoebe's face grew angry, "Oh no Prue, I wouldn't count on it because you aren't getting away with it that easy, Roger's Paid...and you are next...and believe me you'll pay" Prue never spoke for a moment, then she stared deep into the eyes of the youngest, "Go to hell Phoebe"  
  
"Oh Prue trust me, I am in a living hell, and understand I pray for a flat line every day, and when I have finished with you you'll pray for one too"-- --  
  
They were more or less the last words spoken between them as Phoebe recalled, and Phoebe wasn't lying, Prue was going to pay, pay big. Things had been so different since that night she woke up, the day she left the manor, the night she got stabbed. Since then she had more hate for the older sister than ever, she had become so distant from Dean, and even felt different towards Piper and Paige, she still loved them more than her own life, but he couldn't talk to them anymore, she couldn't look them in the face.  
  
She remembered a fight she had with Dean, in this very hospital room as she lay looking up at the white ceiling she relived it all as she waited for her lift home...  
  
---- Dean was sat next to her for almost three hours, Phoebe had not spoken much just, mumbled something here and there, he was starting to get annoyed, he stood up fr4om his chair, "Phoebe you need to sort it out!" He screamed, Phoebe looked at him, never spoke this angered him further, "You have spoken hardly three words since I have stepped in here and we have not had a convocation since you woke up, You need to sort it out, tell the police what happened and let them sort it out. I just want everything to be like before..." It was that statement that played over and over in Phoebe's mind, "Want everything to be like before...BEFORE WHEN?" She screamed, "Before...When my dad was still around, before...I tried to stab him...Or when my boyfriends the people who are supposed to look out for you...love you put me in her? Or before I beat up that no good son of a bitch that Prue loves more than her own sister?" Dean looked at her, "Yeah well I love you, and I'm looking out for you, that is why, you need to talk to the police" he urged,  
  
"I don't have to do anything" Dan moved closer to the bed, "Yes Phoebe you do, you have to be Phoebe again, the Phoebe who plays with her little sister, who jokes with her older sister, The Phoebe who isn't afraid to show that they love my...do you know what it's like to love someone so much that it hurts to see them like this. Talk to the police and let the no good son of a bitch get what he deserves..."  
  
"Oh, he'll get what he deserves okay! But I am not talking to the police...Just get the hell out of here Dean, I wanna be alone"  
  
"Phoebe!" He voice softened,  
  
"No, get the hell out" She screamed...----  
  
Phoebe was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening, the doctor walked in, Phoebe looked over at him and sat up on the corner of the bed, "Dr...so what's the verdict?" She asked,  
  
"Phoebe, how's my favourite little patient?" HE asked,  
  
"Holding up...So I can get out of here now?" She asked,  
  
"Not until your sister of Dean comes to pick you up..." Phoebe's temper just surged and it did not go un noticed by the concerned doctor, "Phoebe do you want to talk about anything?" He asked,  
  
"No I'm fine, just want to get home, no offence but this place isn't exactly the nicest" He smiled, "No the place isn't but...the doctors are" Phoebe smiled, "No arguments there!" She told him, the only time Phoebe had actually smiled since coming in her was when the doctor came in, she never felt ashamed, or too guilty to look at him, and he didn't try to make her do or say anything she didn't want to. "So those for me?" She asked, the doctor lifted up a bag, "Yeah, two of these three times a day...and there are some pain killers inside in case you in a lot of pain..."  
  
"What about some of that nice stuff you have that makes me all calm...you know, the stress less stuff? The stuff you gave me after I had that fight with Dean?" The doctor smiled, "Nice try Phoebe, but sorry no can do...Try not to get stressed though, two much pressure isn't good." Phoebe laughed at the idea of not getting stressed, 'not likely' she thought.  
  
It was a few minuets after the doctor had left that there was a knock at the door, and the older sister, Piper walked in, "Hay Phoebe you all set"  
  
"Suppose..." She muttered standing to her feet.  
  
She didn't even look at Piper, who was concerned about her sister, she walked straight past her and out the door. All piper could do was follow.  
  
Phoebe had stuff to do, she didn't have time to have a cosy little chat with Piper, she had people to visit, and things to sort out. People would pay...all of them would pay in full. 


	20. chapter 20

Part 20  
  
The drive home from SFMH was awkward for Piper, her every attempt to communicate and break down the barrier that Phoebe had up was cut of by one word answers and mumbles. Piper pulled into the drive way of the manor, and turned to Phoebe, "Phoebe look we really need to talk about this" For the first time now Phoebe actually turned from the window, and looked at he older sister, she spoke with such a build up of different emotions Piper knew she was going to creak, and it was going to be some time in the near future.  
  
"I don't want to talk Piper, I don't want to talk about how somebody that I trusted, stabbed me, ironically with my own knife...I don't want to talk about how my oldest sister, who I used to love with all my heart has hit me...walked out on me...and practically chosen Roger over me. What is it that you guys do not understand about that? What's so hard to comprehend about NO! I can't speak, about what happened that night, about my own sister who has turned her back on me and I defiantly can't be me right now...I can not be the Phoebe that you want me to be Piper...Not right now." Phoebe was getting stressed, her eyes red with anger but also a more mundane shade of sorrow. Piper put her hand across the car to take Phoebe's but before she could Phoebe pulled it away, "I can't Piper, Please don't it's all too much" Piper just nodded, "Okay, I get it! Really I do...but Phoebe, there is one person in that house who is unable to and that is Paige, she doesn't understand why when she has been to see you at the hospital you have not spoken to her, haven't hugged her...she needs to know Phoebe, She thinks you do not love her" Phoebe looked at her now trembling hand, "Too hard Piper, way too hard. I can not take it...I love that girl more than life it's self...You know that but right now I can't show it...this Phoebe, the Phoebe that I am right now can't show that little girl love. You have to do it for me Piper, make her see I still love her, because I can't even bring myself to look at her, I failed Paige, I messed up, and I feel guilty, the same guilt I feel when I look at you...It's too much Piper... Not now...I'm sorry." Phoebe got out of the car before Piper could say anything else and she walk towards the door to the manor.  
  
Piper took the bag with Phoebe's clothes and followed, as the youngest walked in the door to the manor the first thing that she hared was the little voice of the little girl Paige came flying towards her, Phoebe saw this and as she felt the nine year old wrap her arms around her she just kept looking straight ahead of her, unable to speak or move, this was all too much, "Phoebe, you're home!" Phoebe was close to breaking, she could feel the love from her baby sister, 'I have no right to be loved, I failed her' Phoebe's mind screamed, she just mumbled a little, "Yeah..." She managed, then Paige stepped back, Dean came up behind the little girl and put his hand on her shoulders, "Hay squirt, your sister looks tired maybe you should give her some time" Paige smile was unsure, Phoebe could tell she had yet again hurt the little girl.  
  
Dean looked into the eyes of Phoebe, who looked into his, no words were spoken it was the first time since a string of arguments at the hospital that the two had seen each other, yesterday Phoebe really went mad at him and through a jug of water at him before overturning a small table next to the hospital be, She had hurt him, hurt his feelings really bad.  
  
Paige nodded and walked over to Piper, the older sister wrapped her arms around her, giving her the love she needed, the reassurance, Phoebe felt so evil, never before had she felt so bad, not since the night that she stabbed her dad. Dean took a step towards her, "How do you feel?" He asked,  
  
Phoebe still looked into his eyes and shook her head, "Not sure" She spoke, He opened his arm as if to hug her, but before he could she turned and started walking towards the stairs. Leaving Dean looking at her back as she walked from him, Piper looked at him, she saw the sorrow in his eyes, the hurt, and Phoebe had just cut him deep. He nodded his head, and lowered his hands to his side, "So Paige, I think Phoebe's a little tired so how about we leave her to have a nap, and get some food for dinner?" Piper could tell he was hurt, and he was putting up a front, Paige nodded, "Phoebe's favorite?" She asked,  
  
"Chinese, sure" He spoke, "Go and get your coat and we'll be off." Paige skipped from where she was and out of the room.  
  
Piper walked over to Dean, she put her hand on his shoulder, "Give her time, she'll be fine" Dean shook his head, "I love her Piper, she's killing me" Piper understood, "I know, I'll talk to her while your out, I'll fix it Dean I promise" Dean hugged Piper, "Thanks Piper, I'm sorry, you have a lot on your plate all you need is to have to sort out our problems"  
  
"Dean you have been here for me, and Paige, I owe you one"  
  
"I just love her and I don't want to lose what I have with her..."  
  
"I know, she's going through a lot right now, that is what Phoebe does puts up an unbreakable barrier, I'll break it down" Piper told him, "Now take care of my little sister" Dean nodded, "Thanks" He was still hurt, but Piper knew best.  
  
Paige came running through the door, the cap that Phoebe had brought her, the other week, when she had taken her out on the sister day, perched on top of her head, and her coat hung open. "Ready dude" Dean asked,  
  
"Yep" She shouted, "Let's go" Dean smiled, then he turned to Piper, she still saw so much pain in his eyes but she nodded and smiled reassuringly, "She loves you dean, I know it...She loves you okay" Dean nodded, "Thanks" With this he turned and walked out of the house.  
  
Piper made her way cautiously up the stairs to face her little sister; she had to be told the truth, no matter how harsh she had to be told. Piper was not going to let things continue like this any longer, she was the oldest now; she had to hold together what was left of the Halliwell family.  
  
Dean made his way out to the car, he and Paige sat in the front, he backed his car out of the drive way and although he was not aware when he returned, he would understand more of what was wrong with Phoebe, he would understand and he'd hate it, things would turn, taking a drastic rout towards a pit of pain and chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ 


	21. chapter 21

Part 21  
  
About two hours after originally leaving the manor, he had taken Paige to the park and met some of his mates they had all played a game of football, he wasn't up to playing he was still deeply, hurt upset and concerned about Phoebe but he had seen that it had gotten Paige's mind off of things so he decided best to stay.  
  
He held the ball to his chest as he charged between two guys, who ran towards him, taking a step right he dodged one only to find the other dive at him taking him to the floor. They wrestled a bit longer until finally Dean gave the ball up, the game continued as he lay on the floor, looking up at the sky, "Hay old man, squirt over there is playing better than you." His friend laughed as he watched Paige tackle a guy that towered above her to the ground. Dean also laughed. "Yeah well squirt was taught by the best, you've seen Phoebe play" The guy could not agree more, "Now that's one man beast" HE laughed referring to Phoebe, "Hay man that's my girl..."  
  
"Hay she is all a girl, you know she's like my sister." Dean laughed and he got to his feet, "Yeah, I know...Remember the simple days before she met Dan, before she'd show up with her face punched in..."  
  
"Sure do! She's tough Dean she'll get through it." Dean nodded, "I hope your right J, I rally do."  
  
Dean and J started walking toward the bench at the side as Paige continued to play, or from how it looked wrestle with the other guys, they were good sports, and let Paige tackle them and score. Dean watched for a bit longer then turned to J, "Dean, remember this is the same Phoebe who in eighth grade kept playing baseball after been hit over the head with the bat, three times, after having a full on brawl with the bowler and after been taken down by the kid three years older than her, no matter how tired, hurt or pissed off she always runs for home, and one thing you should remember is that she'd always make it." Dean smiled at his analogy, but then the smile faded, "J man, I look at her and I feel something that is deeper than anything I have ever felt...she's more to me than just some girlfriend...Do you know what it's like to see her so hurt and she wont let me help her."  
  
"Dean, or girl never lets anyone help, she puts up some kind of barrier and the only way to get through it is to let..."  
  
"PRUE!" Dean said,  
  
"No man...not this time, I mean with what you have told me about the fight they had I think you should let Piper..." Dean looked at J, "No man there is Prue, with that no good son of a bitch" Anger shot through him as he looked on at the couple, Roger had his arm around Prue and she was leaning into him, he got up and headed towards them, J followed, "Man I don't think that this is a good idea, your angry man your hurt..."  
  
"Damn right I am and it's because him..." J knew Dean had to do this, he couldn't stop him, only follow and pray that he could stop him from doing anything stupid.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hay, yeah you!" Dean shouted, both Roger and Prue turned around to face Dean and J, "You thought I wouldn't catch up with you?" He screamed, Roger looked at him, his face a mass of now fading bruises and his face a heap of cuts. "Dean" Prue's voice echoed,  
  
"You're a coward you know that...and I swear if it was up to me, id do a whole lot more damage than what Phoebe did..." J took hold of Dean's arm and tried to pull him back but Dean pulled free and advanced on Roger, "Man, it's not worth it...squirt don't need to be seeing this"  
  
"Look mate..." Roger's cold professional voice sounded, before he could continue Dean jumped in, "Who you calling mate?" He shouted, "I ain't your mate"  
  
"Dean back off" Prue shouted, Dean looked at Prue, "She needs you Prue, she really needs you"  
  
"Well she should have thought about that before she tried it on with Roger, before she beat him up and before she pulled a knife on my fiancé"  
  
"Fiancé?!?" Dean was shocked, Prue nodded, "We are getting married Dean, and there is nothing that that bitch can do to break us apart."  
  
"Prue deep down you know she did nothing, you just don't want to look like a fool, well this guy's taking you for one..." Roger jumped in protecting either himself or Prue, "Look man, just leave us alone...if you bother us again I'll reconsider pressing charges on her for threatening behaviour and I'll even go for Attempted murder." Dean grabbed Roger by the collar, "Don't threaten me" Dean shouted, J was quick enough to grab Dean before he did anything...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piper knocked on the door to Phoebe's bed room there was no answer so she just walked in. Phoebe was lay looking up at the ceiling hand on her stomach and the other one holding something. "Phoebe can I talk"  
  
"No talking, we had this convocation"  
  
"Yeah about that, I don't give a damn; things can not keep going on like this" Phoebe never moved, never spoke, a tear fell Piper saw this.  
  
She slowly made her way over to the bed and sat on the end of it, "What makes you think that I'll talk?" Phoebe's words held no emotion,  
  
"I know you'll talk because I know you, and you are cracking up...TALK!" There was silence for a further few seconds when Phoebe finaly did talk, "I...I always wondered what would push me away from this family...I never thought that It'd be Prue"  
  
"She has not pushed you away" Phoebe who was still looking towards the sky spoke again, "I didn't touch him. I never touched Roger"  
  
"You do not have to tell me this, I know." Piper reassured her sister, "Phoebe, you may not be ready to talk to Dean, or Paige but please talk to me...You always used to tell me everything what happened to us?"  
  
"I don't want to talk Piper..." Phoebe turned her head, "Just lie with me" Piper's heart broke and for the first time in ages Phoebe had let her guard down.  
  
Piper lay down and scooted over next to her little sister; she lay so close that there was no gap between them Phoebe was now looking at the roof again Piper put her arm around Phoebe's head, "I love you Phoebe. I'm just worried."  
  
"I know that" Phoebe closed her eyes, "I know" Piper just lay and watched as her baby sister fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Piper watched Phoebe sleep, for a good hour and a half Phoebe was exhausted, Piper noticed what ever Phoebe was holding in her hand had dropped to the sde, she reached across slowly and carefully so not to wake her.  
  
Lifting the Paper piper brought it over to her and looked intently at it, "not a big deal" the voice cut into her thoughts, Piper tore her vision away from what she held and looked across at Phoebe's sleepy eyes, Piper looked back at the photo, "You...You think about him?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "I think about what I used to have..."  
  
"He hurt you?" Piper spoke Phoebe nodded her head, "Yeah, I idolized the guy Piper...not something that goes away"  
  
"I wish that i was around more...when he..." Phoebe jumped in before Piper could say anymore, "I don't Piper...you still have the memories of a Dad Piper, I pray every night for those memories, don't wish them away."  
  
"I would give them up to make you happy" Piper informed the younger sister,  
  
"I know that, I know that you would, but Dad died the night he first hit me, any memories of my Dad died that night. You know what I had with dad, the constant following him around, that was a guy that I loved I looked up to, a guy I wanted to be." Piper looked at Phoebe, "Was it the same with Prue?" she asked, "Losing Prue has not sunk in yet, I really can not think about that." Piper nodded,  
  
"Phoebe, talk to me about how you ended up getting stabbed"  
  
"Piper you've helped me open up but I think that it's too early for that..." Piper understood no matter how frustrating it was she had to respect Phoebe. "What about Dean and Paige?"  
  
"I'll speak to Paige tomorrow and Dean..." Phoebe shrugged, "I don't know"  
  
"Well he's a good one, you need to hold onto him." Phoebe looked over at Piper, "I'm sorry Piper, for what ever has happened, or how I act or what I do."  
  
"Don't be Phoebe, just please talk to the police"  
  
"No" Phoebe was firm, "I need to sort this out in my own head first." Piper lent across and hugged Phoebe, Phoebe found it hard to show emotion, but she felt comfort from Piper.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Dean had been dragged away form roger and was now coming out of the take away with a bag of food, J was sat in the car with Paige and as Dean walked towards it he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face the person and when he did see who it was the stance turned defensive, "What wrong Dean a bit nervy?"  
  
"Dan" 


	22. chapter 22

Part 22  
  
Dean walked through the door to the manor, "Phoebe" He called, J walked behind him with Paige he bent down and handed her the bag with food, "Hay squirt take this into the kitchen and stay there if you see Piper tell her to come quick" Paige nodded and left, J stood up.  
  
Piper was in the kitchen when Paige walked in with a bag, "Piper Dean and J need you" Piper looked up, "J?" she asked, "Stay here" with this she ran towards the door and out of the kitchen.  
  
"Dean...What is it?" Piper asked, Dean swung around, "Do you know what happened? To...Phoebe, why she ended up in hospital?" Piper was worried, "She wouldn't"  
  
"Of course she wouldn't. I spoke to Dan..."

J stood forward, "Look man just calm down"  
  
"You don't know what I know J..."  
  
"Then tell me..."

Dean shook his head and looked at Piper, "Where is she?" He asked,  
  
"Room, but Dean she's in a bad way..."

Before Piper could finish dean cut her off, "Stay here...I need to talk to her." And with this he shot up the stairs.  
  
He never even knocked on the door he just burst in, Phoebe was asleep on the bed, he walked over to her sleeping form, as he looked down he felt so much pain, he took a seat and lifted his hand up to her head moving a stray peace of hair away, "why?" He asked, Phoebe didn't stir, Dan looked at her hand that was rested on her stomach, he took it in his, "I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you, the day I kissed you I promised to look out for you, why did you walk out of here?" Dean couldn't break away from what he felt, anger, he felt Phoebe shift underneath his hand and then her hand pull away. Dean looked up at her startled eyes.  
  
"What a guy can't hold his girlfriends hand now?" He asked,

Phoebe sat up as she did a sharp pain shot through her, she took a deep breath, "Dean, hay...sorry I.."  
  
"You're what? A bit jumpy after Dan attacked you?" Phoebe's eye's widened, she backed away from him, "Who? What?"  
  
"Tell me what happened Phoebe, there is no one else here but me...talk to me or I'm out that door...if you can't trust me enough to talk to me, tell me what happened than it's over I'm out of here."

Phoebe snapped, "You think it's easy for me"  
  
"You think it's easy for me here what happened to my girlfriend from her crazed ex..." Phoebe forced herself to stand, "I was going to tell you" She spoke  
  
"When?" Phoebe shrugged, "I don't know..."  
  
"Well how about I tell you what I know and you fill in the spaces...Dan stops me, laughs at me, slags you off, I stick up for you, I thought I knew you but I knew nothing...You went to him for..." Dan got closer to her, she backed up and looked him directly in the face she was backed up against the wall, "If you're going to hit me just do it..."  
  
Dan clenched his fist and stepped closer, "I'd never hit you, I told you that...just like the night I found you beat up and out your face you told me you would never use it again...you did."  
  
"I was desperate...I just wanted it to stop" She screamed,  
  
"Stop...shit Phoebe...you could have come to me, done anything but instead you turn to your crazed ex..."  
  
"I never went to him...I went to Justin, I thought that I could trust Justin"  
  
"and what you couldn't trust me?" he asked backing away,  
  
"Oh my God do not make this into a big you and me thing." She shouted,  
  
"I'm not it already is a big you and me issue..."  
  
"No it isn't..." Phoebe defended,  
  
"Yeah, that's why you have been unable to sit with me, don't like me touching you or even speaking to you without us arguing...you could have came to me."  
  
"You want to know? You want to know everything that happened to me the night I walked out of here?"  
  
"Yeah, why don't you tell me?"

Phoebe took a step forward "fine when I left here I went to Roger's apartment, I burst through his door, I beat him up and I beat him up bad...I held a knife, my knife to his neck, and he cried Dean, Roger cried, and I could have made him pay for what he did to me but he cried like I cried inside every time someone hit me so I walked out of there, that guy was black and blue and I was a mess, I could have killed, but I couldn't kill Roger why? because, when I was stood in front of him with him at my feet beat up I realised something. I realised that Prue loves that guy move than me, so I turned and walked out that knife in my hand, I would have no trouble in killing any other person but the person who hurt me. Logical?" Phoebe walked towards him and she looked into his eye's, "I needed something to calm me, before I did something stupid, that's all, a relax-er, I went to Justin, but Dan came, he stabbed me, and cracked my head over the table..." Phoebe looked at the floor as she remembered the incident, she walked away and lent against the wall, then she fell to her knees and closed her eyes, "You say I don't love you, but I love you more than anything because you were the last person I thought of when I came stumbling through that door, the last person that I thought of before I hit that deck and you were one of the only three people that I am alive for, standing here now!"  
  
Dean walked over to Phoebe and knelt down, he moved his hand and forced her to look at him, "Talk to me, I want to know how you feel, I want to know why, I want to understand. But I want to hear it from you, not from you crazed ex, or from your sisters insane boyfriend...from you, because you want me to know."  
  
"I don't know what I want...I thought I could trust Justin, it seems that everyone that I ever trusted, loved...damn it even idolised and they turn"  
  
"Tell me why you are pushing away from me" He asked,  
  
"because I'm scared that if I let myself love you, I'm afraid that you'll...and i..."  
  
"That I'll hit you?" He asked,  
  
"Yeah, and I just want you so bad but at the same time I'm scared so I push you away." Phoebe was rambling, he moved her face and lent closer, looking into her eye's he spoke, "don't push me away!" She was momentarily paralyzed by his eye's she saw the love and knew that there ways nothing to be scared of. He lent forward and he kissed her on the forehead, she closed her eyes and for the first time since waking up in the hospital se felt no fear.  
  
When he pulled back she kept her eyes closed but she brought her hand up to his head, pulling him closer she kissed him passionately, and he kissed her back. After a few seconds she pulled back, "I'll, we need to..."  
  
"We will? But you need to rest...you are in pain." Tears started to fall down her cheeks, he noticed this, "I'm so sorry" she spoke,  
  
"No Phoebe, I understand you were scared, I just want you to understand that you don't have to be scared, not with me." Phoebe fell into his chest, she cried, although she felt this was a weakness she didn't think twice about breaking down in Dean's arms, he was her strength, "Phoebe, you're in a lot of pain and you need to calm down...I'll go and get you some pills and you need to sleep." Phoebe moved her hand up to his face and she looked up into his eyes. "Stay with me...please, I'm scared, and I need you" Dean kissed her again and she moved closer to him, "I am so scared Dean..." He moved hs arms wrapping them around her protectively and she lay into him. "I'm SCEARED" She whispered again. Dean watched as tears rolled down her troubled face, he wanted to make this better but he didn't know how...all he knew was that Dan and Justin were to pay.


	23. chapter 23

Piper paced the down stairs area of the manor, she occasionally cast a glance towards the stairs, then at her watch, three and a half hours, that is how long it has been since Dean left to see the younger sister. In that three hours Piper had hared the muffled raised voices of the pair but for a while now nothing.  
  
Piper was looking at the picture on the table in the centre of the foyer when she felt a hand on her arm break through her thoughts, "How you holding up?"  
  
Piper spoke, still looking at the photo in which had all four Halliwell sisters sat together, all happy. "What happened? What went so wrong?"

She felt the arms wrap around her, she automatically rested her head back, she closed her eyes. "Dean has her, He'll look out for her."  
  
"I don't understand where it went wrong" Piper said again, "I have lost my big sister and I'm scared that I'm going to lose my little sister too..." Piper turned from the picture to face J, he stood with his arms on her shoulders and for the first time she looked into his eyes and was drawn into them, she looked again at the guy who was stood before her as if only now for the first time as seeing him to be more than just Phoebe's friend.

"You're fighters, the whole lot of you. And that girl up there is strong Piper, she'll make it"

Piper looked at him, and let her guard down, "What about me"

J smiled kindly at her, "Well, your strong too, and if you need anyone to talk to I'm here" Piper looked at him again and he at her, silence consuming them as they were drawn into each other...  
  
"Pipe..." Paige's small voice sounded, Piper looked away from J over to where the youngest was stood, J let go of Piper and also turned to Paige,

"Hay baby, you look tired"

Piper walked over to a warn out looking Paige, "I...Where's Phoebe?" she asked reluctantly afraid of the answer.

Piper looked up at J for a split second then back at Paige, "Phoebe's tired, Dean's with her now upstairs." Paige looked expectantly at Piper, wanting to know more, but Piper had no more, "How's about you crawl up on the couch and rest, while I clean up the plates from dinner?" Paige nodded and turned from the Older sister and left.  
  
Piper stood up from where she was crouching and pushed her hand through her hair, "I need to get this family back together...I need...Prue"

J walked forward, "Well I'm not Prue but I could help you tide up from dinner?" He offered.

Piper smiled, she forced a weak smile, but it was still sincere, "I'd like that." J headed through to the kitchen, Piper watched him walk for a few seconds before following.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phoebe woke from her restless sleep to find herself in Dean's arms with him watching her intently, "Hay babe" He spoke as her eyes flickered open.

"hay" She spoke softly, then she closed her eyes again, "i...I need to talk to Prue"

Dean was surprised, "Prue?" He asked.

Phoebe nodded her head, "I can not ever forgive her for what she has done to me but, Paige and Piper both need their big sister...I need her to come back for them."

Dean hugged Phoebe closer to his chest, "Phoebe, what ever you know I'll be here for you."

Phoebe nodded, "I know but this is something that I have to do on my own."

Dean understood but was reluctant. "I need to get up and phone her..."  
  
"Now?" Dean asked, "Don't you think that It's a bit late?"

Phoebe shook her head; "I need to speak to her" Dean complied with Phoebe's wishes and got up from where he was sat.  
  
Piper and J had finished the clearing up and they were now sat at the kitchen table, Paige had drifted of to sleep on the living room sofa. "Do you know what's worse?" Piper came out of know where, they had been sat in silence previous to her words been spoke, "What?" J asked,  
  
"That, I lost a friend...I miss my big sister, she was always the one that I'd go to when I needed advice, we were really good friends..."

Piper was interrupted by a third voice in the kitchen, "yeah, Prue was always the one I'd go to, to get slap around my face!" Piper's head shot around, "Phoebe, I never..." phoebe shook it off, "Don't worry pipe...I know you and Prue were close." Piper looked at Phoebe and couldn't help but feel guilt, "I'm sorry"  
  
"What for Piper? Missing your big sister? Don't be. She never hit you; you have nothing to hate her for" Phoebe spoke sincerely, "Piper, It's me and Prue that have issues, you shouldn't be punished for that and both you and Paige shouldn't be deprived of Prue because of me..."  
  
"It's not your fault Phoebe" Piper spoke standing up,  
  
"Yes it is, it is my fault...Look I need to speak to you all" Dean walked next to Phoebe, and took her hand, she looked at him for a second and never spoke, not a word.  
  
A few seconds passed, and then she looked back at J and Piper, "I haven't told you how I ended up in hospital, You don't need to know that...I'm going to do something that none of you are going to like, but I have to do it..."  
  
"Pho..." Piper began only to be stopped,  
  
"No, Piper just let me..." Phoebe looked at the floor, "I'm going to walk out of here now and Dean will be with me, J I need you to stay here for me, Look after them, but when I call you, get the hell over to the digs, when he leaves the house Piper, lock the doors, don't move from our little sisters side, and Piper I need you to trust me..."  
  
"Phoebe you have just come out of hospital..."  
  
"Yeah I have and I have spent enough time lying in that bed thinking about how I have messed yours and Paige's life up...let me sort it out."

Piper moved forward and Pulled her little sister into a hug, "Phoebe I mean it don't do anything stupid"

Phoebe hugged Piper back, "You know I can't promise that...you are talking to Phoebe"

The younger sister smiled, "Phoebe not funny" Piper pulled back "and looked after my sister, Bring her back" She ordered Dean

"Don't worry" He reassured.  
  
Dean and Phoebe left the manor and walked towards his car, She hesitated and looked at the house, Dean noticed this, noticed something but couldn't quite place, Phoebe turned to him, "Lets go then" He stepped into the car, Phoebe opened the passenger side door and also stepped in, after taking one last look at the house.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prue lay next to Roger on the bed, she hadn't been able to sleep she was thinking about her choice, she looked across at a sleeping figure of Roger next to her, and when she did she felt guilt, and insecurity.  
  
She had been like this for hours, there was no way she could sleep not with what had happened today at the park, she looked down, remembering the hospital, the confrontation between Phoebe and herself, she for the first time feared her sister.  
  
There was a nock at the door, Prue looked back over at roger who was still fast asleep, she sighed, and pulled herself from the blankets making her way from the bed she suddenly felt a sense of uncertainty hit her, who would call at this time? She walked from the room and headed towards the door, shutting the bedroom door quietly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phoebe and Dean pulled up in the car, Phoebe turned to him, "Wait here now"  
  
"Phoebe what if?" Phoebe smiled,  
  
"What ever happens, happens Dean, but it has to happen" He nodded but didn't like this, She lent across and kissed him, "Before anything else happens tonight I want you to know that, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you, the past few weeks and that I love you"  
  
"I love you too Phoebe, so much." Phoebe looked into his eyes, which were inches away from hers, then she kissed him passionately one last time before pushing the door open and stepping out, walking across the court yard she diapered into the early hours of the morning. Dean closed his eyes when she diapered and rested her head on the stearing weal trying to control his own emotion.  
  
Standing in front of the door she rose her hand, she was just about to nock it when she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and forced herself to knock it. Once, twice and then, a third time. She waited, and waited.  
  
The door opened and Prue was stood there in front of her, she seemed to be in shock for the first couple of seconds, Phoebe was lent against the door frame and just watched the oldest. Prue finally spoke, "Phoebe if you have come to cause any kind of trouble..."  
  
"Hi to you too" Phoebe smiled,  
  
"Oh well i'm sorry but the last time that we spoke if I remember correctly you threatened me...so is this it, you going to sort me out" Phoebe looked at the floor, "Can I come in"

She tried to step into the apartment but she felt the hand of Prue pressed against her shoulder, "No" Phoebe looked up at Prue who was now challenging her, face only inches apart, "Fine I can do this right here" She took a step back, "I can not look at our sisters, I can not look at them and pretend, and you know Piper never was to good a lying..."  
  
"What's the point apart from you telling your guilt to me?"

Phoebe took a deep breath, "the point is Prue, I took their Dad away from them, and I'm not taking you away from them too...Piper misses you, I mean you guys are practically best friends and Paige, I just let her down, and I don't want them to be pulled into my world..."  
  
"So what?" She asked,  
  
"Tomorrow. You move back into the manor, I'll be gone, I won't step place in that manor again..."  
  
"Piper would never..."  
  
"I hared her telling J about you, how much she..." Phoebe stopped, "Go back Prue, be with your sisters"  
  
"Why are you..."  
  
"Not kicking the crap out of you? I could never hurt my sisters Prue. Physically or emotionally...but you don't believe that"

Prue looked at Phoebe, "I can't"  
  
"I know" Phoebe looked at the floor, "Go back to them Prue, you'll never see me in that house again...you hit them though and you'll see me, a whole new side of me" Prue felt so much hatred as did Phoebe, but both overcame it because they were talking about the well been of Piper and Paige...  
  
"What about..." Prue began, Phoebe shook her head, "They don't need to be around my life, until I fix it you won't see me again...and it may be a while."  
  
"Phoebe I..."  
  
"You won Prue. Don't mess up other wise what I have promised you, I'll give you. Here is a second chance...not with me but with them...take it" with this Phoebe turned and walked away, tears in her eyes and hands shaking...  
  
"Oh. And Prue think hard before you marry that guy" Was the last thing that Phoebe shouted back as she left the apartment.


	24. chapter 24

LOVE HURTS – part 24  
  
He sat at the desk flipping through random files but he kept been drawn back to same picture that sat on the side, he smile as his childhood memories flooded back, he wished things were that simple, he thought they were sole mates, he was jealous. But he had no right to be jalousie he moved away, he went to collage and left her, why should he feel like this. He has no right.  
  
His office was empty, the usual bustling of the down town police department could be hared out side, but as usually in the early hours of the morning his office which was occupied by himself and his partner, was nothing but a solemn place where he would spend most nights trying to crack a case. Tonight was no exception, he had the file slapped down in front of him, with various documented incidents against this one guy, against Dan, this was a guy that he wanted to take down, purely because he knew everything he had done, he just could not get enough evidence to prove it and drag him down.  
  
He knew he was responsible for putting Phoebe in hospital, he knew that he supplied drugs and he knew that mentally he had destroyed the youngest Halliwell, sure, there was no getting away from it, for homicides leading cop, detective Trudeau this was personal, Phoebe was like a sister to him and even though Prue and himself are not going out anymore they are sill good friends, and Piper and Phoebe were also good friends. When you grow up with people they become like your second family to you and that's exactly what the Halliwell family had become.  
  
Andy had spent a lot of time with Phoebe while she was in the hospital and he had tried to persuade her to come forward and hand Dan over but her loyalty to him...he thought a moment...loyalty was not quite the correct word it was more like, fear that he would hurt those that she loved, but no matter how much he tried to assure her he would not let that happen Phoebe and her family he could not get through to her. This was frustrating because until he could get some real evidence, evidence that Phoebe had, he could not do anything but watch as Dan carried on taking advantage of Phoebe.  
  
The files did not help at all, and working for three days straight living on black coffee, and left over Chinese food was all getting to him. He slammed the file shut and pushed it away from him, he lent back in the chair and picked up the picture of himself and Prue with Phoebe and Piper he smiled, but the smile then faded and frustration over took him as he placed the picture back on the side he sighed and stood up from his desk, he walked over to the window and looked out onto the darkened streets of San Francisco and sighed.  
  
It was then that the door to his Office opened, "Trudeau come on we got a call" Darryl Morris called to his partner,  
  
"Take roger, I need to work on..." Morris smiled,  
  
"Nah, your going to want to take this one...Halliwell called, she wants to meet you" Andy was straight over to his desk, he took his jacket from the back of his chair, and suddenly began to question his partner, "She called you?"  
  
"She called your mobile but I had it on me so, I took the call and the info down but Andy..." He spoke as both walked through the rowdy department, where unruly drunks and plain ignorant yobs were escorted through made much commotion, "Something sounds different, I think she's creaked." Andy pushed open the main door, "Lets hope so"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piper was stood in the door way to the living room, with tears stained her eyes as every moment passed she felt her family falling apart around her. She was staring at her baby sister as she slept; she seemed so content, peaceful. She knew losing any of her sisters would break Paige's small heart, but, it was more worrisome that Phoebe was been so unpredictable right now, if she walked away Piper was afraid that it would kill that little girl, she had already been through far more than a nine year old should have to go through.  
  
Piper didn't know how long she had been stood there but it was a hell of a long time, J was been so sweet, he was so kind and loving towards her, she felt as if she had known him all her life, Okay she had, but it seemed like she had known him more that just some guy Phoebe hung around with, she felt like he was a friend, and she didn't know if it was because of how upset she was but, it was obvious he was becoming much more than that.  
  
As she thought again about the mess that she called her family, she couldn't help but fall against the door frame and slide down it as her knees gave way; she was now sat on the floor, totally broken. Thing's were bad...VERY BAD!

* * *

J's phone rang, he moved his arm from around Piper's neck as she looked at him expectantly, "Is it Phoebe?" She asked,  
  
"Yeah it's Phoebe" J spoke looking down at the flashing screen, he stood up from where he was sat on the floor next to Piper, in the door way where he had founder over half an hour before, he had sat and spoken with her, reassured her, he had been there for her.  
  
He lifted the phone up to his ear, "Phoebe?" He asked, she didn't miss the fear in his voice, "Hay J, yeah it's me...look change of plan, you have to stay with my sisters, the night if I don't get back. Don't leave them on there own" J was confused, "Look Halliwell tell me what's going on"  
  
"I'm ending this damn game J, that's all you need to know. I'm making this life better for Piper and Paige."  
  
"Yeah but is it a life that you'll still be part of?" He asked,  
  
Phoebe thought, "Hopefully" then there was a silence, J broke it, "Look you know me and you never get all emotional and stuff, but I love you...your like my sister so...make sure that you make it home"  
  
"Hay is that J...getting all emotional? Getting all sweet, and loving...Jesus" Through her attempt to lighten the situation he could hear all the different emotions, "You don't fool me Phoebe..."  
  
"Yeah I'm not fooling myself right now and that scears me...just look after my sisters man..."  
  
"Yeah, and you look after your self." He ordered.

* * *

Phoebe stood against the bonnet of the car Dean next to her, it was then that the flashing lights from the patrol car flashed as it sped down the stretch of deserted road, "Here it goes" Phoebe spoke standing up, "The end..."  
  
"Phoebe i..."  
  
"Not now Dean, be there for me later, when I have made it through this, right now I'm in a daze...break me out of it and I'll fall..."  
  
The car came to a stop Andy and Darryl emerged and walked towards her, she took a deep breath as they came closer... 


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25  
  
The morning sun shone through the manor, awaking a sleeping J he looked around the living room and noticed that Paige was not there, Piper was asleep on the sofa but know Paige. Knowing that Piper hadn't slept much he really didn't want to wake her but he needed to find Paige. He knew that from the moment that Phoebe left this house they were all in danger.  
  
Suddenly the fear had insured that he was fully awake, he stood up from where he was sat but, looking at Piper again he realized that she had been covered with a large quilt, that had not been there last night. He thought a moment and came to the conclusion that she must have woken up in the night and got it. But why not just get into bed? He thought.  
  
Then remembering that he had more pressing issues that the reasons for a quilt appearing in the living room he set of in order to find the youngest. He looked one last time at Piper, seeing her red eyes, and tear stained face it was obvious her heart was breaking.  
  
Firstly he decided to check downstairs, so walking into the kitchen he looked around, there was no sign of the nine year old but as he glanced at the kitchen, a mess from the previous night in his attempt to make coffee for Piper, who doesn't like the simple instant kind which is much easier than the peculated stuff and in his opinion tasted much better. He noticed that the kitchen doors that lead to the garden were slightly a jar.  
  
He gasped, 'shit' he sighed as he walked towards the door keeping an eye out for Paige, that's when he saw her he breath a sigh of relief she sat in the back garden with a baseball in her hand, she was shuffling it between her palms. He stepped out and called to the young girl, "Hay dude...you're up early"  
"Couldn't sleep" Paige spoke back,  
"Well, squirt I don't think that you should come out side alone...no today anyway" He said as he took a further three steps forward, "I'm not alone" She spoke, J was confused, then he did feel someone's presence, he turned his head to see Paige was right, they were not alone...  
  
She sat on the steps that lead up to the patio, he turned to face her, Damn all I need, he thought, "Hay" He spoke, Prue stood up "Hi" there was an uncomfortable silence then Paige spoke, "J, where's Phoebe you said..." J knelt down to the height of the little girl, "That maybe she'd be back but her self and Dean must be having a good time and forgot about the time." Paige nodded, unconvinced picking up one the hostility. J knew what he had to do, "Paige, how's about you very quietly go upstairs to you room and get dressed then when you come down you and me make breakfast..."  
"Piper's the chief" Paige smiled,  
"Well..." J smiled back, "The chiefs asleep and I don't know about you but I'm starving"  
Paige smiled, "okay but if piper shouts because you messed up her kitchen you get the blame..."  
"Deal...but remember quietly" Paige nodded and turned from him and walked into the manor.  
  
J turned back to Prue, "sorry, I didn't know that you'd be back...if I knew she was out he with you I would have..." Prue shook her head, "Don't worry I thought the Phoebe would have said something"  
"No but look, it's your house, I mean I was only stopping over to make sure nothing happens to the sisters and I assume that, that means you so you are now officially, one of my charges." J turned and headed towards the kitchen, Prue followed.  
  
Phoebe was sat in Andy's office, across she had her head rested on the table as Andy spoke, all his law and his educated sentences Phoebe just wanted it straight, "Andy tell me straight if I do it will it work?" Andy lent across the table, "There are a lot of risks"  
"I don't care about the risks, I'm not asking that...if I succeed will he get sent down?" she asked sternly, "Yeah, Phoebe if you can prove the murders, the drugs, the threats then it'll be a very long time before he walks free."  
Dean stood up from his seat, "Hold on a minuet, Andy do you mind if I talk to Phoebe for a moment?" Andy stood up, "no go ahead" he left the office shutting the door behind him.  
  
As soon as the door shut Dean erupted, "Are you crazy he'll kill you"  
"Dean don't do this"  
"What be worried for my suicidal girlfriend...someone has to be" he shouted.  
"Well let me worried about it"  
"That's just it you don't seemed to be concerned for your life..."  
"I'm concerned for my family, for their lives."  
"Phoebe..."  
"DEAN look you're the reason that I am sitting he in a fucking cop station going against all that I believe in...for you and my family."  
"I wanted you to give a statement, not go under cover...and it may take weeks, months you hared him. Are you prepared to give up your life give up everything..."  
"For the safty of my sisters? Yes..."  
"What about us phoebe, it'll mean us apart...you having to be without me, and me without you." Phoebe stepped back, "Dean I would sacrifice three weeks, three months of been with you if it insured I could be with you without any trouble, if it insured my sisters were safe...I love you, I'm doing this because you asked for it"  
"I never wanted this Phoebe" Dan called desperately, "I never wanted you in this situation..." Phoebe mover closer to him, he looked so helpless.  
  
"You know that I'm going to do it"  
"That is what scares me that you are prepared to walk into the arms, of the man that beat you, supplied you, a guy who nearly killed you and you do not care" Phoebe looked at the floor, "I care, I care a hell of a lot for the guy who saved me. This is what has to happen so I can be with that guy, so we can be happy. I want to be with you."  
"You wont be if you die"  
"Won't happen..." Dean looked at her,  
"You think I'm going to play along with this?" He asked,  
"If you love me, or you love my family...hell if you feel anything you'll do this." Dean nodded his head, "Well I'm not going to stand here and pretend that I like it, because I don't Phoebe. I think that this is the crazies most self destructive plan that you have ever came up with..."  
"What so you're going to walk away? Dean I need you" Dean stepped forward and took Phoebe in his arms pulling her close to his chest, she complied, "I'll support you but I do not like this..."  
  
J stood in the kitchen looking at the contents of the fridge, Paige who was sat on the counter behind him asked, "Are we making breakfast for Phoebe and Dean?" J hated lying to this little girl, but he did not know the truth, he knew nothing, "I don't think they'll be very hungry when they come in." Paige nodded, J took this time as a get away, "So how's about you tell me what your favorite breakfast is"  
"Phoebe makes me pancakes"  
"Oh she does...well dude your in luck because I taught Phoebe how take make pancakes...how about chocolate chip?" He asked taking out the stuff that he needed, he turned around to see a big smile slapped on her face. 'well Pancakes it is then'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piper stirred from her sleep, slowly she opened her eyes, momentarily she was startled as her mind was blanch, then slowly the memories of the night before flooded back to her, she pushed her hand through her hair and then she pushed back the blanket that she did not even recall putting on herself, 'must have been J' she thought.  
  
It was as she stood up from the sofa that she hared the faint voices of J and Paige. As she made her way towards the kitchen the voices got louder, until she found herself stood in the door way of a kitchen that was been cleaned by J as Paige was placing the knifes on the table. She stayed a little longer, just watching when she saw his sweet loving side, he laughed with Paige, Piper knew that J did not feel much like laughing right about now but he had put his own feelings to the back of his mind while she watched him try to reassure Paige.  
  
She took a step in and walked over to the island, "So you cook?" J swung around, "Piper morning" Piper smiled lightly, "Hay" Then she turned to Paige, "squirt, what's up?"  
"Morning Piper, J made Pancakes"  
"I see" Said Piper smiling at J who was looking at her,  
"Yeah, had nothing better to do" He spoke back. Paige looked at he older sister, "Piper when is Phoebe going to be back"  
"Soon, Paige, Soon." Paige was happy with this answer so she found herself skipping over to the set table in the sun room.  
  
"Have we hared anything" Piper asked J, he shook his head,  
"Afraid not, but I think there is something that you should know"  
"Phoebe?" Piper asked fearing the worst, J shook his head, "no, it's...today I" Before he could finish he was interrupted someone entering the room Piper turned around, and her mouth dropped open in shock "PRUE?" She asked.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay Phoebe I have explained everything to you, and both of you still want to go through with this?" Andy asked, Phoebe looked at dean and then nodded her head "yeah" she answered, "Dean?" Andy asked, leaning on his arms across the desk, he looked over, and hesitantly replied, "Yeah" Phoebe took his hand. "Okay then here is how it's going to work...Phoebe we will rig you up, wires, camera what ever, you will be safe. I promise that" Phoebe nodded understandingly, "So how we are going to play this, You need to get back in with Dan, gain his trust, the only way we can do that is if you and Dean break up"  
"Excuse me? We what?" He asked,  
"Phoebe pretends that everything has gone wrong, she has no one else to turn to and hopefully he'll take, the bate." Dean really didn't like the sound of any of this but Phoebe needed to do this, so he nodded, unconvincingly.  
  
"to do this we need a public break up, the more people that know you two have broken up the better, this has to look authentic so only a selective few people, who are in this room, me and Daryl will know, your sisters have to believe this two Phoebe other wise they are in danger." Phoebe nodded in understanding. "Well run through the plan section by section but I firstly want to set this up that means that.." He stood up, "I'll give you five minuets, to talk, and be together, but after that you get into character and until we end this, you end that. I'll explain more to you later, as for now say your good byes and good looks. Guys it's going to be a bumpy ride. But you wont be alone, remember that and you'll succeed. I'll be back in a few moments." Phoebe nodded, "Thanks Andy" Andy smiled, "No problem" With a sympathetic smile he turned and left followed by Daryl emptying the room, leaving Phoebe and dean alone.  
  
The last moments that they would spend together for what may be weeks. Days, months...they held each other, both feeding of the strength of the other. Things were going to be hard, real hard.  
  
Minuets later Andy knocked the door and walked back in, "Are you ready?" He asked, Phoebe looked up, he noticed as tears stung the back of her eyes as her emotions were shown. Dean turned back to his girlfriend, "I love you" he spoke, then he kissed her, and she him, then e stood to his feet and walked from the seat. Taking one last look he followed Daryl from the room. The moment he stepped out, was the moment that he agreed to this operation no turning back...nothing would be the same from this moment on...BUT was that such a bad thing?


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26  
  
Phoebe was sat, on the chair in Andy's office, she was distant, and thinking about all that she has just given up, all that she needs to sacrifice for this to work. Andy walked in and took a seat next to Phoebe, "How are you holding up?" He asked, Phoebe shrugged, "It's worth it right?" She asked,  
"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He reassured her, Phoebe nodded, "Lets get going then" Andy nodded, "Okay then, so I have told you everything you need to know, we are going to work in sections okay. Firstly you and Dean are going to head over to the manor, you are going to be arguing and shouting and that's where you brake up..."  
"The manor?" Phoebe asked,  
"Yeah, that's where the most people will be" She nodded and mentally slapped herself for telling Prue to go back to the manor, she'd have to do this in front of here. Phoebe looked at him, "So after I do the whole break up then what?"  
"Well we don't usually do this, and I usually work homicide but, I'll be your handler"  
"My handler? What..."  
"You'll report back to me and I'll supply you with everything that you need. After you do the break up I'll wire you up and then later tonight the lion goes in for the kill."  
"I have one request"  
"Anything..." Andy said,  
"Look after my family and Dean...make sure that he does not do anything stupid. Andy, things are going to get tough in there, and I am not coming out until it is sorted so...make sure he does not lose it" Andy nodded, and then took Phoebe's hand, "Okay look, you have had, cop Andy and Supportive Andy...this is brother Andy, be careful and tell me now if you can not go threw with it" Phoebe smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Andy I'll do it, know that if I go through with it I have call..." He hugged her tight, "Sure as long as you tell me what you are doing okay"  
"Got it...now let's go and get through with this. Andy stood up and she followed.  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Dean and Phoebe turned onto Prescott Street and headed down towards the manor. They knew how all of this was going to go down both had sorted it out, but equally both were feeling the strain.  
  
When they pulled up, Dean turned to her, "are you ready for this?" He asked,  
"Yeah" she told him, "As ready as I'll ever be... remember realistic" She said as she stood out of the car. He followed her towards the manor, and as soon as the front door was opened they started.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
The commotion had gathered all in the house to the foyer where the shouting match was been held. Piper looked at the couple and was overcome with confusion, the things been spoke, just words but so hurtful. She noticed that Phoebe's hand was shaking and that Dean was becoming increasingly angry. Piper attempted to step forward but J caught her arm, "Piper" He spoke then indicated to where Paige was stood, Piper understood and nodded as she made her way to the youngest. J was going to take Phoebe and Dean and Prue was stood there, she didn't feel anything.  
  
"You never loved me; I was just a way to get out of the relationship with Dan..." Phoebe stepped closer, "Bullshit and you know it...God you kissed me first" Phoebe shouted.  
"I love you and now, you wont even let me get close" Phoebe shook her head, and turned started walking towards the stairs, "Look we have fought all night, I'm tired and we are having the same arguments. Just get your stuff and leave." J stepped in, "Guys look, calm down" Phoebe looked at J, "Just back off. I don't need the god almighty pacifist to calm me down. All I want is you gone" She screamed, the last bit directed at Dean.  
"You know what; I have no Idea what I am fighting for anymore. We have been friends forever and now you want to throw it away"  
"We have not been friends in a long time, and we sure as hell haven't been anything more so just get your stuff and get out" Dean advanced to where Phoebe was stood at the base of the stairs.   
  
"I stood by your side when you needed me, sat by your bed side when you were close to death and cried and prayed. I am prepared to do anything for you..."  
"Anything?" she asked, he nodded, "Well how about you get the hell up to my room and you clear your stuff out. Then you leave and never look back?"  
"That's it Phoebe, I'm not going to fight for this anymore. I'm out of here. Over" He pushed his way past her and ascended the stairs. Phoebe watched his back and after he walked away completely she broke down, falling to the stairs she huddled her knees up close and rested her head on the wall.  
  
Piper saw this she told Prue to take Paige through to the kitchen as she was extremely upset with all of the arguing and she herself made her way over to Phoebe. She pulled her close to her chest, where Phoebe happily lay, her face blanc as numerous thoughts invaded her mind she just stared at on patch on the floor. He focus blurred from the threatening tears and her head a mass of voices and images as everything over the past years flooded back. Her heart battling between emotions...and this was just the beginning, the easiest bit if you like...what was she going to do, would she cope with this or should she even attempted it. Doubts filled her mind and heart.  
  
This doubt and sorrow increased when she saw Dean descending the stairs, a sports bag hoisted across his shoulders and teary red eyes, Phoebe could tell that the tears were real as were hers. He kept up the front though, "Remember I'll always love you Phoebe" Phoebe connected with his vision for only a few seconds then moved her vision, it hurt her to say what was next to come but had to be realistic, and make it just like all the other, Phoebe/boyfriend break-ups, "Just go" So frank, so bitter. But somewhere Dean hared the love, something only passed between himself and Phoebe. Tears filled his eyes and helplessly they fell, he looked at all the others in the room, Piper and J before taking one last look of Phoebe and turning and leaving the manor.  
  
Phoebe stayed in Piper's arms for a good three quarters of an hour, allowing her self to let out all of her built up emotion. After she had focused herself she stood up and with out saying a word headed up to her room to complete the first part of the task. Leaving her life and for god knows how long. Reliving her past...this was going to be a tough one.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phoebe finally came out of her bed room; she had been in there for quite a long time. As she emerged she had a large sports bag flung over her shoulder and in her hands she carried a box and two envelopes.  
  
Walking down the corridor this did not look anything like the Phoebe Halliwell that she used to be, she was visibly beaten down and crushed. She stopped outside the door of the middle sister, her friend Piper. Opening the door she waked in and place the box on the bed and a envelope on top. Taking a look around and a Photo of the four sisters off the side she turned and left. Then she made her way towards the second room. Pushing it open she took a deep breath and sighed, walking in she placed the last envelope of the bed of the oldest Halliwell. She didn't stop to take in her surroundings. Although once a place she felt safe, in the room of her oldest sister it was now a place that made her cringe. She made a quick exit.  
  
She then turned and slowly made her way down the stairs of the manor, so quietly so not to be hared she finally made it to the bottom and stepping onto the floor she sighed in relief and then after one last look, savouring her home and family...or what was left. After this short moment of, caring and love she turned and walked out of the Manor, leaving behind not only the bustling commotion from the kitchen but also her so called security, those she loved and those she needed. Ironically to them it would look like she just left, walked out on them with out giving them a second thought but this was for them. Phoebe then made her way down the steps and off in the direction of the small meeting place that he-self and her handler, Andy had arranged. A small child hood meeting place. She was ten minuets early but it was too much to stay in that home, remember all that she would lose if she failed.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She couldn't fail...  
  
But was that totally up to her? She placed her bag down in the corner of the small park that was not far away from the manor, but just far enough for her to get the space needed. She looked around; she had not been in this place in years it brought back such happy memories of her childhood, or what was left of such a short childhood. Since the death of her mother and grandmother, and as a direct result of her fathers anger towards her she was forced to grow up, fast.  
  
She sometimes felt resentment for the two oldest Halliwell sisters. Both had walked away, didn't want to see what was forced upon her. But these feelings were pushed to the back of her mind when happy memories filled her...  
Memories of sisterly moments, friend moments and even those very scarce times her dad and herself would spend playing ball in this same small park. She remembered how she used to idolize him, and also remembered how she'd beg him to play ball, and wrestle with her. Ironic, Phoebe laughed, in the end all he did was fight me, and the tables turned because I found in a few years I went from begging for those play fights that all parents and children have to begging for him to stop hitting her forcing her into a barely conscious state, she would lie on the floor and would cry out loud for him to stop.  
  
Remembering all the happy times, all the not so happy times and all the times that seemed a life time ago all became too much, she started to cry, and with each heart wrenching sob, came a flood of tears. Unstoppable, uncontrollable...  
  
She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the arm of her friend, her brother and her support her only strength right now...he comforted her as all became too much.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piper walked up the stairs of the manor, she was looking for the younger Halliwell, Phoebe, who was not in her room. She noticed that her door was slightly a jar, peering in and looking around there was no sign of Phoebe but a box did catch her eye cautiously she made her way over and peered down at it. She noticed that it was written in Phoebe's hand righting, the card place on top read, 'Dearest Piper, my sister, my friend, my saviour' on the front. Piper hesitantly lent forward and picked it up beginning to read it her heart dropped.... And her face turned pale.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prue had also made her way up to her room, and as she walked in she saw the card, walking over she noticed nothing was written on the front she was perplex, lifting it open and pulling it front the envelope she read four simple words, in large scrawl letters. The writing of Phoebe...  
  
'DON'T MESS UP PRUE'


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27  
  
"The first part of this operation will be the hardest...we need to get him to trust you, we need him to trust you. This guy knows that the police are one him and will probably check you for a wire. So we are sending you in tonight without anything like that...throughout this hole operation tonight will be the most dangerous." Phoebe nodded in understanding; she was only now regaining the strength physically and emotionally. "Once you step in there tonight I have no way of knowing what is going on so if something happens then you need to call me..." Phoebe nodded again.   
  
"So Andy the way that I see it is I have to gain trust, and I have to get him to open up to me..." Andy now nodded, "Well, in order to do that I have to be the old Phoebe, that means I have to accept that been hit is a normal thing... and go back to my old life style."  
"Phoebe, you..."  
"Have to get him to trust me; what I'm trying to tell you is that, it may be hard but I'm willing to go as far as is needed. I don't want you and your men storming in." Andy understood, part of him respected her for her dedication, but part of him thought she was crazy and his brotherly instincts were telling him to call this of. To protect Phoebe, but by protecting her he was putting her in more danger along with her whole family. He finally nodded. "You have three hours to get yourself ready, and then you'll have to talk through what we know, the layout of the flat etcetera. Then when I am happy, we will escort you to the house as far as we can take you and stay at a safe distance, you will call...WILL call Phoebe, if anything goes wrong or he or anyone else for that matter gets to heavy"  
"Do you know it is funny, this whole mess started from him just hitting me, now it's got this far, to this depth..." Andy took Phoebe's hand in his, "He is a very dangerous man Phoebe..." Phoebe looked at where her hand joined with his, "Do you think that I can pull this off?" She asked, the insecurity ripping her in half.  
"I believe in you Phoebe, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't. Your strong Halliwell...you know how we used to fight as kids...you would always win...have me, pinned to the ground in no time and then I'd soon be screaming for mercy..." Phoebe smiled, "And I'd never give" she finished, "I always won when we were kids, who'd win now?" She asked, "Are you kidding me, with those arms and that attitude you are way more man than I am." Phoebe couldn't help but smile as was Andy.  
  
But in a matter of seconds her smile faded as she turned to him, "When did we stop been kids?" She asked,  
"Oh I'd say about the same time that we stopped been sheltered form all the shit, and the real world" He spoke his smile also fading. Phoebe spoke again, "Was there a point that you remember, the point you realized you were not a kid anymore?" She asked Andy. He turned to her, "No not a defining moment...just, one minuet I...was a man" Phoebe turned to him, "Funny one moment I was just a kid trying to stop me crazed, drunken depressed Dad from hitting my little sis and the next minuet I'm a murderer...I think that's was when I stopped been a kid" Phoebe was becoming visibly distant...something that Andy could not let her do, she had to be focused.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Piper read the note, once, twice and now for the third time in the past five minuets, only a fraction less than the moments before...it had not fully sunk in  
  
Dear Piper, you are my sister, and I have to say my saviour, I love you, this you have to believe. Do not doubt that my thoughts will always be with you. Do not look for me Piper. Do not try and find something that is not lost, I am something that does not want to be found. When I am ready I will return, maybe not in the way which you like...but in someway you will feel my presence.   
  
Don't hate Prue, she is your friend. Sure, I accept there is a lot you need to talk about but, do not push her away... you all need to look after each other...and Piper take care of Paige. I want you to make sure you are fine... make sure she knows that I love her, just as much as I love you.  
  
You may not understand now, and I may be gone for a while...but it's for the best, I'll see you soon my dearest sister... there's a little something for Paige...not much but...  
  
Lastly I want you to know I'm sorry, for how I have messed up your life. Phoebe XXX  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours passed and Phoebe was now ready to be dropped off, not far from where Dan was staying. Andy had held her hand all the way from the station but this was it, she turned to him, for his last...words of wisdom...if you like, he nodded his head, "You're a Halliwell, so DO YOUR THING"  
"My thing is getting high and robbing shoes...not trying to send my ex down for life" He smiled, no matter how hard things got she still got your humour he thought. She let go of his hand, "Well here it goes...and Andy remember, MY WAY...I'll call if I need help." He nodded, "Halliwell you can do it"  
"You sure about it..."  
"I must be...otherwise; I would not let you in that place." Phoebe smiled, "Thanks" that was the last word before she turned and started to walk towards the direction of the house...  
  
Was she doing the right thing? Then again, when did Phoebe ever do the right thing? She smiled, took a deep breath, got her nerves and got into character...  
  
Here we go! She thought, as she approached the door...


	28. chapter 28

* * *

PArt 28-

LOVE HURTS – contains use of drugs and strong language if offended turn back now.  
  
Phoebe looked at the front door, the same front door she remembered been thrown into when she said or did something wrong, the same door she wished she had the strength to walk out of. And when she was finally on the side that she wanted to be, the side of freedom but now she was to venture through the same door, onto the side she was stuck on for so long, to insure her freedom to insure she would be able to live a life free from fear...  
  
She knocked it, the door, to others just wood, to her all her fears in one...an obstacle, something that had to be overcome...and the only way to over come this was to endeavour into the heart of her fear to fight it from the inside out, starting with...  
  
His face, his eyes...he'd had a drink and he was high. She could tell always could, he just looked at her and her at him, there eyes meeting, he smiled. And spoke. "Phoebe Halliwell" he took a step out of the door and walked closer, "To what do I owe this?"  
"I need you" She spoke, he looked at her then across the street, "I need you Dan"  
"What the hell do you mean...are you crazy...are you trying to set me up?" He asked, trying to focus, "Dean and me have had a fight, Prue has kicked me out and I have no where else to go. I'm sorry about everything ...Dan please take me back." He moved forward and took his hand around her neck, "Phoebe don't think you can take me for a fool..." Phoebe looked at him defiantly as he got closer to her face and looked into her emotionless eyes, "Dan I need you..." She was struggling to breath as his hand tightened around her neck, "I have...no...where else" He laughed and as her face turned a deep shade of crimson he let go and pulled her into a hug, tight to his chest, "Well the prodigal son returns..." He pulled back and looked into Phoebe's still emotionless face. "But you see I don't believe you" Phoebe shrugged, "Tell me what I have to do to prove it...and I'll do it." Dan nodded, "all in good time" He explained. Taking her bag from her he walked into the house...Phoebe watched and hesitantly she passed through the door, into the heart of her fear...for her family.  
  
As soon as the door shut, she was stood in what she remembered as her hell. Dan came walking back, "So how about a beer" Phoebe nodded, he held out a cold beverage but when she lent forward to take It he grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "Don't fuck with me Phoebe, you'll regret it" Phoebe just nodded, "Are you wired?" He asked, "I'm not that stupid" She said, "Dan, I just want to come back to you, please" Dan looked at her curiously, "Show me" he said, "Show you what"  
"That you're not wired." Phoebe looked down at her shirt, and slowly lifted it up showing that she was clean, nothing. He nodded, and handed her the bottle.  
  
She sat on the sofa and took a swig of the bottle as he stood above her, she just looked at him, "Phoebe..." He said taking a seat next to her, so close she had no room to move. "About before..." He implied as he moved his hand across hers and to her stomach where the still visible wound was as he moved her shirt up slightly. She felt sick as his hand touched her but she had to keep an emotionless face, "I had to teach you a lesson." Phoebe nodded, "I know, I understand that Dan."  
"You know that I always loved you, right" Phoebe nodded,  
"Dan, I loved you to, always have. Dean, he was just, a mistake." Dan nodded, "Well your back, but yu have to understand that you'll have to prove yourself"  
"How?" She asked, "I want you to trust me."  
"Not tonight, tonight I need to rest..." Phoebe just nodded getting a little uncomfortable with him so close...  
  
There was then a knock at the door, Dan looked at Phoebe, "Justin's coming over, we have something to sort out. And he's got some stuff" Phoebe just nodded relived that he was moving away from her, she hared some mumbling and then hared them come through the door. "So Halliwell you came crawling back"  
"Well it looks like..."  
"Yeah well make sure you are not up to any shit" Phoebe looked at him, "You know me, I'm not that stupid." Justin nodded and moved towards the sofa opposite her, Dan sat next to her, "So how about we get some stuff going..." He turned to Phoebe, "You look like you could relax a bit" Phoebe did not want what was coming next but she knew what they expected off her...  
  
She looked from Justin to Dan and back to Justin, "What do you say?" Dan asked,  
"You know me" She answered, he smiled, "Good girl" He said, "Your back"  
"You still know that we can not full trust you" Justin spoke, Phoebe nodded her head "I know that but, I'll prove my self, the knife through the gut was all I needed..." Dan took her hand again and rolled the sleeve of her shirt up, "Lets forget about that now and have some fun...this is good shit that Justin's got" Phoebe just looked at her arm...she knew that from this point on she had no control.  
  
As soon as he injected her with the drug she felt herself loosen up, she fell back on the sofa he head blurry and her mind a mess, she was high. This was strong stuff and with the alcohol that was sure to come, with a concoction of liquor and other stuff, she knew as the night went on she would lose more control...but she had to do this, sacrifice everything she is or was. She wasn't quite sure about anything, except that she needed to succeed and bring Dan down...  
  
He and Justin had also drugged up and were light headed much like her, the room was filled by the laughs of all three of them, as Dan lent forward taking out the Whisky, the party had begun...but where would it end?

What do u think? R and Rthanks!


	29. chapter 29

PARt 29 ---- LOVE HURTS  
  
GUYS - there is some emotional and that kind of stuff in here so you have been warned...  
BTW: stronglanguage  
  
THanks for reading --- as always thanks i really Appreciate the reviews and stuff. THANKS A LOAD and enjoy.  
  
Phoebe realized just what 'I'll do anything meant when she was sat in the living room. It meant giving her whole self up for a cause ready to take or do anything. She had no choice just one aim. She had to succeed, but, as she sat looking at the empty bottles, cans and needles from the night before, she wondered, 'where does anything stop?'  
  
"Hay, you sure haven't lost it?" Phoebe was pulled out of her trance by Dan who walked into the room, a pair of dark jeans, topless drying the back of his neck with a towel. He sat next to her, "Lost what?" She asked.  
"Your pace…you did a lot last night" Phoebe looked at him emotionless but behind, what was called her poker face, she was thinking, 'Jesus, I didn't have a choice. You were pumping the shit into me.' "Yeah"  
  
Dan moved closer and put his arm around her, inwardly Phoebe felt sick but, ANYTHING meant, playing up to Dan, and playing up to Dan meant exactly this…  
  
He pulled her head to his bare chest, "Well look, last night we never got to talk and Justin's in the other room now so…let's talk" Phoebe just nodded, "Firstly I just wanted to tell you that…" He once again brought his hand to her stomach and moved his hand under her shirt on her bare skin. "This was just a lesson that you had to be taught, you understand that?" He asked,  
"Sure, that's why I'm back…Dan you know that Dean was a mistake…" Phoebe didn't want to say this but knew she had to, "It's you I love" Dan smiled, "I'll do anything to get you and my old life back"  
"Good because, to get it back you have to do something for me…"  
"What?" She asked,  
"Soon Phoebe…soon" He said as his hand that was under her shirt started to move to her side and onto her waist, "Lets put the lesson be hind us now" He said, and with that he turned her slightly and moved closer as he started to kiss her neck, Phoebe's stomach turned and she found it hard to sit there and let this happen, 'I'll do anything' she thought again as if reminding herself…  
  
"I want Phoebe" Paige screamed, Prue stepped towards the table, "She's not coming back today" She tried to explain. "When?" Paige demanded. "Paige, I don't know please just eat." Paige grabbed the plate, and then through it to the floor, "no! You made Phoebe go away. You. I hate you" Anger flashed in Prue's eyes as she advanced from where she was stood towards the youngest who was now walking towards the stairs, but Piper was on her feet and intercepted the oldest pushing her back into the dinning room, "Don't" she ordered sternly.  
  
"You are going to let her act like this?" Prue shouted,  
"She's hurting Prue, as am i…we are not all heartless like you…" Prue pulled back from Piper, "She…"  
"Did fuck all. And you know it." Prue shook her head, "Why do you think her and Dean were fighting? He found out"  
"Prue both you and I and that little girl knows that there is a good chance that our sister will not walk back through that door. How can you be so cold?"  
"Been the sister of PHOEBE Halliwell you have to be cold." Piper shook her head in disbelief, "I'm going upstairs to see Paige, you better have changed you tune before I speak to you again and by the way…" Piper continued, "Anything happens to her, I want you to know I blame you and Roger" With that she left a angry Prue stood there.  
  
The oldest just swung around taking the rest of the plates from the table she through them into the sink…  
  
He small body shook as she was cured up into a ball on the floor next to Phoebe's bed. She didn't care anymore, Phoebe was gone…and even though her sisters didn't want to admit to it, she knew that Phoebe wouldn't be back anytime soon if at all.  
  
She hared someone enter, nothing spoken but by the softness in the atmosphere she knew that it could only be one of them, Piper.  
  
Piper scooped the youngest Halliwell into her arms holding her close, it was not hard as Paige was small for her age. Cooing in her ear, Piper tried to sooth a distraught sister. "Paige calm down, baby it'll be okay"  
"How" Paige cried, "She's gone"  
"She'll be back, I promise" Paige continued to cry and Piper sat on the bed rocking her from side to side. "She just left, never even said bye."  
"I know honey, But missy you know she loves you with everything that she has" Paige was emotionally exhausted as her emotions caught up with her, "I just want her here" Paige cried harder. Piper's heart broke, "I know me too"  
"She…She told me…that she'd never leave. I hate her!"  
  
Piper who was also close to tears pulled the youngest to her, "You do not mean that. Because I know for sure that she loves you with everything, I love you, Prue love's you and I know that PHOEBE loves you with everything." Piper reached into he pocket and pulled out a box, "She left you this" She explained. Paige looked at the box and took it from Piper, Opening it she saw a necklace…  
  
"Her necklace" Paige's small voice spoke, Piper nodded, "And you know that she loves that necklace…she'd never leave it. She told me to tell you that she loves you and that she will always be looking out for you." Paige rested her head back on Piper's shoulder. "She isn't coming back is she"  
"Baby, I can not answer that. I'm not going to lie to you it may be a while."  
  
Andy was sat at his desk, he couldn't concentrate on anything as he kept thinking about his sister, his friend. Stuck in that house. Although he had undercover police all around there something just felt WRONG.  
  
He had not slept or even thought about resting. All he thought about was PHOEBE. Out of know where his partner burst into the room, "Trudo, we have to get her out" As he sad this Darrel slapped down a file in front of him. Andy looked at it and his eyes widened…"Go, I want every man we got down there now! Get her out" He shouted as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Phoebe can you come here?" Phoebe hared him call, she stood up from the bathroom floor where she'd passed out, "Yeah…one minuet" She called to him aas she struggled to get to her feet. Stumbling over to the sink she splashed cold water against her face, she wasn't used to drugs well so much anyway but, last night she took a lot.  
  
When she stepped out she felt that something was different, but kept up the front, "Hay guys, is it time yet?" She asked, obviously referring to the task that would prove her loyalty. "Oh yeah, it's time" Dan said, then he walked closer to her, she backed up a little but he still came. When he was stood in front of her he lent forward and took hold of her waist pulling her into him, "so you mean what you said you want your life back? You want me back?" He asked,  
"You know it" She said forcing a smile even though she knew something was wrong and he was getting a little…well…DAN.  
  
He smiled and lent forward, getting closer to her lips, "Well then…hows about you show me how much you want it?" He said smugly planting his lips on hers. Phoebe felt physically sick and tried to pull back. After what seemed like a life time he pulled back… "You know what I do not feel it…" He shouted, "Show me Phoebe"  
  
The same thing went through Phoebe's head again, that one word, ANYTHING.  
  
She pushed all of her emotions to the back of her head, all she could think of was Dean and how much she wanted him, but that was soon replaced with thedesire to see this bastered go down, for a long time. She moved forward and kissed him, their mouths locking together. He got stronger and pulled her close, forcing himself onto her.  
  
He pulled back from the kiss and Phoebe looked into his eyes, all of a sudden she saw something, something different, but it was to late. "You fucking bitch" Was the last ting that she hared before his fist hit her full force causing her to sail though the air, and into the wall behind. Hitting it so hard that she momentarily blacked out before hitting the floor. It didn't take long for Dan to be over her…  
  
She knew from the moment she looked into his eyes that she was in trouble now, as Dan placed his foot in her side, over and over all she thought about was Dean, Piper, Paige and even Prue. How much she loved them.  
  
After a good eleven or so boots to her body Dan lent down and pulled her up pushing her against the wall. "Remember the lesson Phoebe?" He shouted, "That's nothing to what's coming. You'll pray for death" He laughed as he through her across onto the sofa and took some rope, "YOU'LL PRAY FOR DEATH!" He screamed again…


	30. chapter 30

Part 30 hope that u like it  
  
WARNING VIOLENCE  
  
Her hands tied above her head and her mouth gagged by tape. She couldn't cry, she was in too much pain. Her eyes showed the fear. Her badly beaten body was less than able to hold back the darkening unconscious state that was soon to fall upon her.  
  
It had been about half an hour since Dan had been into her and tied her up, then he had walked out of the room and left her on the sofa, she feared his return. She tried to pull free from the rope but there was no use. She could only lie there and wait  
  
Dan walked back into the room, as he watched Phoebe's eyes grow with fear and she pulled against the ropes he laughed, "Don't fight it" He said, "You have a punishment and your going to pay." He knelt over her waist sitting on her. He looked down upon Phoebe and she turned her face.  
  
Dan forced her to look at him, "Did you really think that you would get away with it, that I wouldn't find out?" He asked evilly as he back handed her. He then ripped the tape from her mouth causing her to arch her back from the pain and drop her head back, she just looked at him then never made a sound, until she made the wrong move.  
  
"Last night when you were making out with me I was thinking of how much you make me feel sick and how much I love Dean" She smiled, Dan just looked at her, "Well I'll see if I can fix that then and make you love me again." Phoebe didn't know what he meant by that but it all became clear as she felt his hand on her side, and he forced himself onto her mouth. Roughly kissing her, she tried to pull away.  
  
Piper walked through the foyer and took the Phone from the side taking herself to the stairs she took a seat and forced herself to dial the numbers, "Hello, hay…Look I know that I just…Dean look, you have been really good to me and I, I need to know what's going on" There was a pause then Piper again, "what do you mean? Dean answer me. What do you mean I you can't. Phoebe bailed after you left and I know you know where she is, tell me. I know you still care about her, I have know idea what's going on and I know that you want her back…Fine, I'll fined her by myself" She slammed the phone down and then redialed another number, " hay J…I kind of need some one to help find me sister. She took off! Okay, then come here?" she asked, "Okay, see you then. Bye."  
  
As Piper was putting the Phone down she saw Prue heading up the steps, "Where are you going?" She asked, "Paige need's to eat, I'm bringing her a sandwich" Piper just nodded, "I'll come too." With this both of the older sisters ascended the stairs and headed towards Phoebe's room. Prue knocked and there was no answer so Piper pushed it open, "Missy, we brought you some food."  
"Don't want none" Paige spoke, her back facing the door "Well look, Prue's made it so, can you not at least try"  
"No don't want sandwich, Prue can go to hell"  
  
Piper put her arm out stopping the oldest from heading towards the youngest; she shook her head at a visibly angry Prue. "Paige honey, don't take it out on us"  
"I'm not; I'm taking it out on Prue" Piper walked over to the bed, "Do you think that she deserves this?" Piper asked,  
"She made Phoebe go" Prue took a deep breath to calm herself and also entered, "I never made her go anywhere Paige. She left because of…"  
"Roger lies, I seen him with her. She shouted at him saying that she loved you and...And…" Paige was up set, tears started to flow, "Roger was lying to you Prue, Phoebe didn't do anything" Prue's blood was boiling, "Look Paige, Phoebe did some bad stuff, do not lie for her" Paige shot up from the bed, "I'm NOT! You were the one that hit her, you did a bad thing. Not Phoebe, it's you." Paige was now crying full on, Piper stood up from the bed and Prue spoke. "Paige this is grown up stuff, just stay out of it okay" With this the oldest placed the plate on the side as she did she knocked a book from the side. As she bent down and picked it up an envelope fell from it, 'Phoebe' it had in small letters.  
  
Prue stood up and her eyes were open in shock, "That's…It's…"  
"What?" Piper asked, getting worried,  
"Roger, that's Rogers writing"  
  
Andy Ran from the car to join the team that had been assembled, "Boss what's the plan?" They asked Andy, "Plan, get the hell in there and get Phoebe out" They all nodded, "We'll raid the place bursting in and surrounding them, If you have a clear shot take it" Darrel spoke, they all nodded, "Okay, Positions"  
  
"What did you tell them" He shouted, Phoebe was now standing against the wall with a knife to her neck, "Nothing, I swear. This was the recon…I promise"  
Her face a mass of blood and her hands shaking, "Well in that case I better shut you up before you can say anything"  
"I wont" She promised, Dan Punched her again as she fell into him he laughed. Then out of no where the doors burst open, the room was flooded with Armed police and surrounding them shouting, Dan through Phoebe to the side and swung around pulling out a hand gun her pointed at one of the cops as did Justin from the other side, It was soon clear to them that they were out numbered so the tried to escape a few shots sounded…echo's and then nothing.  
  
Andy's heart stopped as he waited for the all clear on the radio, it seemed like for ever then it came, "Two targets taken out, 1 survivor, female…She's in a bad way but, she's breathing" In hearing this Andy took quick pace towards the house to be there for Phoebe.  
  
"Dean…it's Andy. We failed and it went wrong. Phoebe's at SFMH. Look get down here so when she wakes up your by her side. I'll explain everything." Andy put the Phone down and then thought, picking it back up he dialed another number, one he feared most…so much explaining, so much love…he dialed the manor.  
  
"Hello" Piper's voice rang down the Phone,  
"Andy, hay, what's wrong?" She asked picking up his saddened tone,  
Piper I'm a SFMH, it's Phoebe…


	31. chapter 31

Part 31 - love hurts  
  
Thanks for reading enjoy...totem  
  
Piper burst through the doors to SFMH, with Paige in her arms who had buried her head into Piper's shoulder. Following behind Piper was Prue; all looked so scared and shocked.  
  
Piper walked over to the nurses station, "Phoebe Halliwell, where is she"  
"And you would be?" The nurse asked looking over her glasses at Piper, "I...I would be her sister." Piper answered her voice slightly raised due to the shear lack of care for their feelings. The nurse looked down to her computer screen, "Let's see...Halliwell? Halliwell?" Prue lost her patients and stepped forward, "Yes, Halliwell god damn it...where is our sister."  
"Excuse me miss but I would like to remind you where you are...there are sick people here..."  
"I do not need reminding...My baby sister is here and she may be dieing for all I know. So if possible I would like to know where I can find her" The nurse looked from sister to sister, eventually after looking into Prue's icy stare deciding that the best thing was to do as asked. "She's in room 112, right down the hall" Piper nodded, and walked away, Prue banged her hand on the desk, "I thank you for your co-operation" She stated sarcastically before following Piper.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes, the last thing she remembered was Dan, and pain, lots of pain, than Dan and Justin's lifeless body falling to the floor. She felt someone's head resting on her shoulder turning slowly she saw those eyes looking at her, his hand entwined with hers she knew she now had nothing to fear, she was safe. "Dean" She spoke groggy,  
"Yeah baby it's me, how are you" he asked,  
"I feel like I have just done fifty rounds in a ring" was the answer she gave, "I thought he was going to kill me" She spoke. "I'm sorry honey, really, really sorry"  
"Don't be. We got it...it's over"  
Dean nodded, "Yes we did...you got it for us" Phoebe nodded, "baby, I'm so tired..." He brought his hand and placed it around her waist, "You go to sleep then" He answered Kissing her cheek softly before resting his head back down on her.  
  
Andy was sat outside of Phoebe's room, He had not had time to fully explain everything to Dean yet but that was not who he was fearing, it was the Halliwell sisters. Although they had grown up together he still found them so very intimidating. He felt guilty though and there was no way out of it, guilt was consuming him.  
  
"Andy...What the hell..." Andy opened his eyes to see all three of the Halliwell sisters walking towards him. "Piper, Prue everything is okay"  
"No Andy..." Prue began, "Everything is not Okay, because we are stood in a hospital told that our sister has been brought in and we are yet to get details. And things will not be okay until we understand everything and see her" Andy held up his hands, "Look I take full responsibility"  
"For what?" Piper asked, "What is it that you are taking responsibility for?" Andy looked at Paige, "Hay slugger, I'm going to talk to Piper and Prue so how's about you go with Darrel..." Andy pointed across the hall to where his partner was, "And he'll get you a drink"  
"Where's Phoebe?" The young girl asked,  
"Sleeping, by the time that you get back she should have woken up" Piper lowered her to the ground, "It's okay, go on Paige...you'll see Phoebe soon"  
  
Once Paige had left Andy looked back to the sisters, "How about we go somewhere" Piper and Prue just nodded then followed him into the relative's room. "So Andy how about you tell us exactly how this is your fault" Andy pushed his hand through his hair and turned to them, "I...Phoebe has been badly beaten, she was barely conscious when they had brought her in due to the drugs in her blood stream and the alcohol she has been admitted overnight to keep an eye on her"  
"How?" Piper demanded,  
"Dan" Andy answered, "She went undercover for SFPD..."  
"What?" Prue shouted, "You let her do that?" Andy nodded, "Prue I swear to god it was full proof...there was no way I would have let her go if I had known that this would happen" Prue could not believe this, Piper looked at Andy, "what did he actually do to her?" She asked,

"I have not got to speak to her yet but, from what I have been told, he beat her up bad, and her hands look as though she has been tied up."  
"How? I...you?" Piper was lost,  
"Dan had someone working on the inside...that's how he found out that Phoebe was undercover. I'm so sorry" Piper stepped forward, "Andy you should never have let her do this...and you kept it from us."  
  
The door into the hospital room slowly opened, Piper walked in followed by Andy and then Prue. As soon as they walked in they noticed Phoebe asleep and Dean next to her. "Dean" Piper asked, whispering so not to wake Phoebe, "But you and Phoebe you..." Dean sat up from the bed, "hay, I know it was all part of the undercover thing...Incase they checked it out...PROTECTION" Prue was absolutely discusted, "You lied to us as well?" She asked, "I'm sorry...it was"  
"Did you all have a moment of stupidity, Two people that I'd trust anyone of mysisters life's with and my own is you two and both of you let Phoebe do this" Piper shot at them, "I was against It Piper" Dean said, "But...Phoebe said it was something that she had to do"  
  
"What get herself killed?" Piper asked,  
"No! save you guys and have my life back..." The answer came from across the room, everyone looked and saw Phoebe eye's open face a mess, a mass of cuts and bruises. Piper walked over, she place her hand on Phoebe's face, "Baby what did they do?" She asked, "Shit! Are you crazy? You could have died?" Phoebe nodded, "I know that, first off Andy never made me do anything I went to him...and second, it was all worked out I do not know what..." Before she could finish Andy jumped in, "He had a guy on the inside. Phoebe I'm sorry by the time we found out, we got there too late."  
  
Phoebe held out her hand, Andy walked over and took it, "Andy, it's okay. I'm fine..." Andy looked at the floor, "Andy look at me. You did it. I have my life back"  
"But how can you ever trust me again"  
"Look, I'm alive and when I agreed to this I thought that that would be impossible."  
"I told you I'd look after you...I failed."  
"Nope...I'm alive. You succeeded and I lived through another Dan attack" Andy lent forward and hugged Phoebe, "I'm so sorry"  
"Don't" She spoke forcefully, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You have been there through everything"  
  
Andy stood up and nodded, "Okay, look you need your rest I will be here to see you tomorrow and if you have been realized I'll see you at the manor."  
"I'm not going back to the manor..." She spoke, everyone but two in the room had a look of shock slapped on their faces, Phoebe looked at Dean, and then to the rest, "I'm moving into an apartment with Dean and J...The manor belongs to Prue. She is the oldest."  
"Phoebe..." Piper began but felt Prue's hand stopping her.  
  
"Phoebe you do not have to do that I know the truth...I'm sorry." She pulled the letter from her pocket, "I want my sister back. Can you ever forgive me?" Phoebe looked at the letter, "Prue you needed a letter to confirm that I have not tried it on with your man...and that he's the creep. That should answer your own question, Dean will be picking up my stuff." Piper couldn't believe this, "You are really leaving me?" She asked,  
"I can not live in that manor Piper. It is not good for any of us."  
"It's your home" Piper shouted,  
"There are too many bad memories. I have to get away" Prue looked at the letter then at Phoebe, "Do not go! Phoebe I am so sorry" Phoebe shook her head, "not this time. It's over. We'll talk tomorrow." Prue just nodded, "I'm sorry" She said again before placing the letter on the side as she left the room.  
  
Andy kissed the top of Phoebe's head and also left, only Dean and Piper were stood in the room, "phoebe, we'll talk about this tomorrow...right now Paige is out side can she"  
"Yeah" Phoebe answered; Piper just nodded and left the room to retrieve the youngest.  
  
Moments later and the door flung open, Paige came bounding in and jumped straight for Phoebe, dean lifted her up onto the bed and Phoebe hugged her, "Hay Slugger" Phoebe greeted holding Paige tight. Piper and Dean left the room giving Phoebe and Paige time to talk.  
  
"You just went"  
"I know I'm so, so sorry Paige. I didn't mean to hurt you." Paige started crying about ten minuets ago and was yet to stop, "I thought you hated me"  
"No baby never, did you get the necklace?" Phoebe asked, Paige nodded and showed phoebe the necklace around her neck, "Good, you keep that and always remember how much I love you and when you have it on, I'm with you" Paige nodded, rested her head on Phoebe and both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Piper walked in and saw her two little sisters asleep, she watched for a few minuets before deciding it was best that Phoebe rested, she walked over and slowly lifted Paige up out of Phoebe's arms, Phoebe stirred a little opening her eyes she looked at Piper, "hay"  
"Hi sweetie, go back to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Phoebe nodded, "Okay" With this she settled back to sleep.  
  
As dean walked back into the hospital room he noticed the letter. Picking it up he began to read,  
  
Phoebe,  
  
You should know by now that I always win. Prue will know no different, I feel for you what I never could for her, just consider my proposal. Nobody ever has to know, just between you and me. That's it, nothing more than us.  
  
Phoebe I love you. Because you are so free, just accept, that Prue means nothing...it's you I want. What do you say?  
  
You know that I will get you, I always get what I want, and Do not tell Prue, because you know that I'll turn it around.  
Roger XXX  
  
Dean was shocked, he really was a no good peace of crap. Phoebe was awake and she watched as he read, when he was finished she reached across, she took the paper form his hand, "Past Dean. It's the past and it's over. Tomorrow we start new."  
"Phoebe why did you never show Prue this"  
"Because I wanted her to believe in me, because she loved me. Not because of some stupid letter"  
"Will you ever forgive her?" HE asked,  
"I hope that I can Dean, but I'm not sure" Dean sat next to Phoebe on the bed took back the letter and screwed it up, throwing it to the side he smiled, "Nothing is going to stop us" Phoebe nodded, "and from tomorrow we can have a normal life" Phoebe smiled again, "Yeah, but right now I need to sleep" Dean understood, "I know and I will be right here all night"  
"You do not have to"  
"Yes I do, I spent the last two days wishing I could hold you, so I'm not leaving" Phoebe just took hold of his hand, "I love you" She spoke,  
"I love you too"  
  
Prue and Piper left the hospital, J accompanying them. "J have you got your car?" Prue asked, "Yeah. Why?"  
"Can you take Piper and Paige back..."  
"Why? Where are you going?" Piper asked,  
"To have a little talk with my ex, and get me stuff back. Roger will pay..."


	32. chapter 32

LOVE HURTS - part 32  
  
"So is he in for it" J asked as he looked in his rear view mirror at Piper who was sat in the back seat cradling he baby sister. "Oh yeah, Prue's got her senses back now. He's in for it. You do not mess with a Halliwell and get away with it"  
"So I guess the weddings off then"  
"Oh yeah" Then Piper looked at the back of J's head, she did not know exactly what to tell him, she could go with how she really felt about him, and her feelings. But at the last minuet she opted for, "How long?" He was perplexed he once again looked back at Piper through the mirror, "How long what?"  
"Have you known that my sister was leaving me? And moving in with you?" J now understood, "I was under strict instruction..."  
"But how long had she decided this?"  
"Dean told me yesterday" He explained, "I'm sorry" Piper looked at Paige, "I do not know how she is going to take it"  
"How are you taking it?" He asked  
"I'm not" Piper informed, "I'm not taking in any of it. I refuse to accept that my suicidal sister who has no respect for her own life, put her self in such a stupid situation. That a life long friend knew this and that I am no longer going to have my friend living with me. This isn't something that I have the emotional or Physical strength for right now" Piper looked up at the mirror and locked eyes with J, "My family is falling apart"  
"Phoebe just needs time, she'll come around?"  
"Do you know what, I thought I could handle this get Prue and Phoebe sorted but each time the wall gets higher and the gates get locked. Now I'm stuck! And scared...and night has come. I'm in the dark with no idea of what to do next."  
  
J felt bad for Piper, the only thing that he could do was stay silent. He thought about telling her he's feelings but this was just not the right time, could he be sure that she isn't just looking for comfort, and if she was would he be taking advantage?  
  
His thought's were broken by him pulling into the drive of the Halliwell manor, "I tell you what, You take Paige up to bed and I'll get you a beer, then we talk" Piper nodded, "Okay thanks"  
  
Prue walked into the apartment, and slammed the door behind her. She thought about calming down but then decided that no, how could she be calm when her fiancé was blackmailing her sister. Setting her up and ripping her family apart.  
  
"Hay Baby" Roger voice hit Prue a soon as she rounded the corner, he was on his feet and over to her as she stood there, "What's up babe"  
"Phoebe"  
"great what's she done now?" he asked,  
"She's in hospital."  
"What some loser beat her up again? Dean finally had enough of her?" Prue lent forward, "and here is me thinking that you are so fond of her. Well at least that's what you wrote" Roger looked confused, "Prue, what the hell do you mean?" He asked,  
"I mean that you and my little sister had this little arrangement or at least you had something going"  
"Look Prue I have no idea what she's told you but..." Roger was cut off by Prue grabbing him around the neck and throwing him into the wall, Pinning him against it, "NO! Do not, have enough respect for me to tell me the truth"  
"Prue what the hell"  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?" He shouted,  
"You put this ring on my finger after you had done all that to my sister, to my family. One that I was letting you become a part of" Roger tried to move away from Prue's grip but, his professionally weak body had nothing on that of Prue's strength, "You know what I have know idea what you ..." Prue moved forward so that her face was inches from his, "Oh you know, so tell me? Tell me that you where blackmailing my baby sister, that you were harassing her...Just fucking tell me Roger"  
"I have know idea..."  
"I found a letter that was in your hand writing and it sure as hell made everything a hell of a lot clearer."  
"So what? Your sister's sad enough to write fake letters and ..." Prue shook her head, "No. You don't talk about my sister like that. And do not play me for a fool. I have had enough of this...just admit to it" Roger said nothing. After a few minuets of waiting Prue just stood back and walked away, into the room that she used to share with him.  
  
As she grabbed a bag and started throwing things in, she took deep breaths, "Calm yourself Prue. Shit, you are going to end up killing him if you don't" Avoice in the back of her head told her.  
  
Piper walked down the steps and headed towards the living room, when she got there J stood up, "Hay is she down" Piper nodded, "Yeah" Silence fell up on them as she took the bottle of beer from him, their hands connected as Piper looked up into his eyes. There was a moment there, defiantly...a moment. "erm...sorry" J said looking towards the floor, Piper took a swig from the bottle and then brought her hand up to his face, moving so he was once again looking into her eyes.  
  
"Don't be" she said, He didn't know what to do next, Piper lent forward and kissed him softly on the lips. He complied, but soon pulled back, "Piper...are you sure about this?" He asked,  
"J I really, really like you. And this is the only thing that I have been sure of in a long time" J smiled, he wrapped his arms around Piper, "I feel the same way Piper, have for a while. I just do not want to take advantage" Piper smiled, "J you are so sweat, I love it when you look after me like this" J smiled, "You know that I care about you right?" He asked. Piper nodded, "Yeah I do. And I, I love you J" J kissed her, "You have know idea how relieved I am to hear that"  
  
They took a seat on the sofa and Piper lay in his arms. Piper had got through eight bottles of bear through the night and was now passed out, head rested on J's lap lay on the sofa.  
  
J who had sat for hours on this sofa watching Piper sleep thought about all that was spoken between the two of them, he knew all of Piper's fears, dreams, hopes and regrets and both had expressed the feelings that they felt for each other. Strong feelings that were so real.  
  
Back at Roger's apartment Prue had already packed her stuff up followed by roger who she had miraculously kept her cool with for all this time, but the time was up, he stepped too far as he grabbed Prue's Waist, she pushed him back and let go...  
  
"Don't fucking touch me, or you'll regret it" She screamed, Roger straightened his cloths and looked back at Prue, "This is crazy you are letting Phoebe break us apart"  
"No you broke us apart" She screamed as she swiped all the Photos of the side and pushed over the table, "It's over! Do not touch me, or my family again or there will be trouble" She took of her ring and through it at him, "OVER!" She screamed as she grabbed her bag and walked from the apartment, leaving roger. Her relationship with him over hoping that she'd be able to rebuild her relationship with her sister and save her family.


	33. chapter 33

**Part 33 – final LOVE HURTS  
  
this is the last instalment of love hurts. Thanks for reading and enjoy. Thank u to all who have reviewed to this you have helped me greately.  
  
**A family is a bond, a strong bond...is it possible to be broken? We all know that the bond can split, or bend but can it ever fully be broken?  
  
Prue walked down the corridors to the hospital, her head hurt, her heart ached. An aching heart, was that from guilt? Maybe. Or was it because she had been hurt by someone she loved. And she hurt someone she loved.  
  
She had left roger over four hours ago and had only now found the courage to even attempt seeing her sister. As she made her way to the room, she felt her heart beat faster and her head fill with various thoughts. Things were a mess. She knew this and she had no idea how she could even begin to fix them.  
  
She got to the room just in time to see Dean walk out of it. She stayed a bit back and just watched him, he did not look good, not at all. He looked crushed. There was such a cluster of emotions that he was going through and he had no idea how he would make it through this.  
  
"Dean?" Prue's voice was uncertain, and she was not only scared but also saddened.  
  
Dean hared the voice, was this for real, he though. Turning around he saw that it was, he saw the oldest stood there, "Not now" He spoke.  
"Dean, look...how is she"  
"She's asleep" He answered harshly, "I read the letter" Was the next thing he said. Prue felt guilt, "I'm sorry"  
"Sorry. Do not be sorry to me about anything. Do not think that things are okay Prue. You will fix what you have done. She is talking about leaving, totally leaving she thinks that she is a screw up and that we are all better of without her. Right now she thinks that it is best to leave, go and live in New York. She nearly broke up with me. You better find a way to fix this or...it is over. For us all."  
  
Prue could not even look at him, she looked at the floor, "What...what time do they release her tomorrow?"  
"About eight. And we will be going back to the apartment...unless she is other wise convinced." Prue just nodded and turned walking away.  
  
Piper awoke, her head pounding and her memories a mess. As she started to come around she looked to her side to see J with is arm around her, all became clearer as she remembered the night before. She brought her hand up to his face and placed it against his cheek. She thought for a moment, she felt something strange inside her, her heart fluttered as her emotions jumped...What the hell was this...  
  
J's eyes opened as he looked into Piper's, the feelings grew stronger and Piper knew what it was...LOVE! She had fell in love with this guy.  
  
They shared a moment as the both remembered last night. Then without a word been spoken their lips met. Soft kiss that lasted a while was broken by Paige coming down the stairs, they pulled back just in time. Neither knowing why, just knowing that it was the right thing to do. Why should they feel such happiness when all this was going on.  
  
"Piper!" Paige shouted, she looked scared,  
"What is it baby?" Piper asked as she stood up from where she was sat,  
"Phoebe, where is she?"  
"Baby Phoebe's at the hospital. Remember? Last night?" Piper asked,  
"I want to see her, I need her Piper" Piper's heart broke as the youngest was one the verge of tears. "Okay, well it's six now. So how about you go upstairs and get dressed, then you come and eat some breakfast and we will go to the hospital then" Paige just nodded and left the room heading back up the stairs.  
  
Prue was sat on the lake side looking over the water as the sun started rise, her eyes rimmed with red as the tears fell, "I failed you" Prue spoke softly, "I failed you, grams, Piper, Paige and Phoebe. I HIT HER MOM" Prue shouted, "I hit my sister. My baby"  
  
After hours of thinking, hoping and praying Prue still had not come up a way in which she could get her baby sister back. Get her friend back. She was just going to have to do her best...  
  
It was seven o clock now, if she was going to even attempt to do this for her family now was the time. She stood up go in her car and headed for the hospital.  
  
Phoebe was looking absently out of the window; she was craving for the drugs that had been re introduced to her body. After the strength that it had taken before to overcome her addiction she was unsure if she'd have it again. Right now all she knew was that the in the next twenty four hours she would be crushing the lives of many that she thought so much of and love dearly, but to her this was the only way.  
  
Dean walked into the room holding a bag of cloths and a cup of coffee, "Hay Pheebs" He said, "How are you?"  
"Been better" Phoebe spoke  
"I just went to the manor to get your cloths. Phoebe Paige and Piper are broken. And Prue has been to Roger, set it straight."  
Phoebe looked out of the window, "sadly it's a beating and a hell of a long time overdue. Dean the last thing that I want to do is hurt my sisters...Piper and Paige mean more to me than my own life. That is why there is no way I am going back to that manor and I have no idea how long that i'll stay in San Francisco" Dean looked at the floor, "You do not know how long that you'll stay with me?" He asked. Phoebe looked at him, "Dean, last night I was badly beaten and pumped ful of drugs and drink...I didn't mean what I said...I have fought so hard to be with you and I will not give that up for anyone."  
  
Dean looked at her, and saw that she meant it, saw the love. He placed his bag on the floor and walked over to the bed, sitting next to her he pulled her into a hug, "We will get through this together." He reassured her. She hoped she would make through it and that she would not totally crush her family in doing what she had to do.  
  
Prue made her way up to the hospital room that held her sister, She had no idea what she was going to do but her it went. She pushed open the door and walked through to the into the room. Phoebe was ready to leave stood against the back wall talking to Dean when Prue walked in.  
  
"Phoebe how are you feeling?" The oldest asked, as she looked on at her sister who's face was bruised and cut her hands and wrists slit and looked emotionally drained. Prue then realised how stupid she was asking such a question.  
Phoebe stepped forward off the wall as anger ran through her, "Feel? Like my day is going to get worse than I thought"  
"I deserve that" Prue admitted as she looked down at the floor.  
"Oh you deserve a hell of a lot more. Prue look, you've won. You got what you wanted...The perfect family. I'm gone."  
  
"Phoebe please let me apologise" Prue begged,  
"Apologise Prue last time that you apologised I accepted it and not long after that you battered me. You stepped to far. You did to me what I put a knife in dad for. Since the first night you hit me my life has been a mess and I have made a mess of Piper and Paige's life. Well it stops now. Prue I am walking out of here and will never step into the manor. Not at all. I will see my sisters...No doubt about it. But I am having more than a little trouble even looking at you right now." Phoebe stressed, she was getting worked up so Dean walked forward and put his arms around her.  
  
"Phoebe don't do this, to any of us we need you. We all love you"  
"Prue I have not done this to any of you. You have. And you of all people should know that LOVE HURTS. I leant that with dad, Dan and every other guy before Dean. And mostly I learned that from you. Love hurts. Love destroys and Love kills. You did this. So you are going to have to learn to live with out me." Phoebe dropped the anger in her voice down a notch, she looked into the eyes of someone that she used to respect, and love and felt so much, "I don't know if I can ever trust, love or even stand been around you any longer Prue. And If it is possible for us to move past this then it's going to take a lot. And I am sorry but I am just not ready for that"  
  
As Phoebe started to walk out the door, She took one last look at her sister, then with Dean they both left.  
  
Phoebe vowed never to step foot in the manor again...would that be possible when everything she ever thought she had secured, the safety of her sisters lives, is endangered. And her world brought to a total standstill.  
  
The next few months would be a battle. But if there was one thing that all in the Halliwell manor and in anyway connected to the Halliwell family it was that LOVE HURTS.  
  
Would the love of this family be repaired, was that possible? And would Paige especially be able to cope with losing he sister, her protector.

THE END

Guys i'm thinking about doing a sequle but i'm not sure...I'll see how my life is and if things don't get worse that what they r then i'll have a shot. I'd really like to hear from you what you thought. Thanks again for reading and leave a review...Thanks again to u guys who help me wright. TOTEM!


End file.
